The Black Rider
by Alariel
Summary: While traveling to Lothlorien, Aragorn and Legolas see one Black Rider being pursued by nine others. Who can it be? (Rewrite in progress. 1-20 completed.)
1. The Black Rider

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this story. When the first word appeared upon the page, the story then belonged to the hearts and minds of the reader.

**A/N**: My thanks to everyone who helped with the correction of the spelling. I hope I got them all!

Thanks to Professor Tolkien for starting it all!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 1

The Black Rider

Riders were approaching, and from the sound of it, they were coming at a dead run. With his keen elvish senses, Legolas had been the first to sense the riders and shortly thereafter, Aragorn also felt the impact tremors beneath his feet. Both man and elf hid themselves behind the nearest boulder, not because they were afraid, but because they were being cautious, and considering the times, exercising caution often kept people alive. Though not more than 50 feet from the roadway, the elvish cloaks they wore made them invisible to any eyes other than those of elves. A few moments later, the sound of rapid hoof beats could easily be heard and not long after, the first rider came into view.

"Nazgûl!" Aragorn hissed quietly. Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder, silently telling the man that he agreed. The lead rider wore a billowing black robe with a deep, concealing hood that effectively hid the rider's identity and rode a giant black stallion that easily stood 17 hands in height. Aragorn felt Legolas shift his position to get a better look at the two. Not far behind the first rider rode the Nine, their horses foaming at the mouth, flecks of lather flying from their straining bodies as their riders beat their mounts with whips and raked their sides with hideous spurs, brutally driving the exhausted animals onward in their attempt to overtake the first rider. The lead rider was keeping just far enough ahead of the pursuers to encourage the pursuit although neither looked as if they were in any particular hurry a fact which was puzzling human and elf alike.

Aragorn and Legolas began to rise from where they had hidden themselves; both thinking of going to the aid of the lead rider though neither yet knew how they would do this. As the big black horse came abreast of their position, its rider's head turned towards them as if he knew exactly where they were hiding and both the man and elf then heard words, but knew that the sound of the voice was only in their minds. The voice said, "Stay down you fools!" Then mere seconds later, all riders had passed them and had disappeared into the night.

The two were silent for a few moments. "Who was that?" Aragorn asked quietly. "It was no Nazgûl."

"That stallion was a Mearas."

Aragorn looked at Legolas in surprise but the elf spoke no further on the matter and continued to stare into the darkness after the disappearing riders.

"How do you know?" Aragorn inquired after some time had passed. "I thought the Mearas were always white and Shadowfax was the only Mearas left in Middle Earth. I am not disputing you, my friend, only inquiring how it is that you are so certain."

"The horse was speaking to his rider, Estel."

As the two friends walked farther away from the roadway to make their night camp, Legolas explained his remark. "I am sure that you are familiar with the history of the Mearas and how at one time there existed a race of horses that was brought to Middle Earth from Númenor, and that these beautiful animals understood the language of man. The first King of Rohan rode such an animal and it became a tradition among the Rohirrim since that time that only a king should ride one of these noble horses. Although their blood runs in the veins of many of the horses that exist in Rohan today, Shadowfax, until this evening, was the only Mearas that I knew of."

They were silent for a time, each thinking of what he had seen. After some time had passed, a conversation began about their trip to Lothlórien and why Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had summoned them.

"So, Estel, why do you think the Lady has summoned us?"

"Legolas, I have no idea, but from what Lord Elrond said, I got the impression that we are supposed to meet someone of importance and escort them back to Imladris." He shrugged his shoulders. "Other than that I know nothing of the matter although I do suggest that we try to get some rest, for dawn comes soon and with Nazgûl in the area, our journey must be swift. So I think it would be prudent to rest while we can, my friend."

With that the two friends curled up in their blankets and quickly fell asleep.

TBC


	2. The Plan Revealed

**A/N**: We all know that Galadriel and Celeborn only had one daughter, Celebrian and possibly one son, (depending on which of Tolkien's many books you are reading.) but since this is an AU story … and mine … play along – just for the fun of it.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 2

The Plan Revealed

Dawn came and after breaking camp, Aragorn and Legolas continued their journey to Lothlórien, finally reaching their destination in middle of the afternoon. The Lord and Lady greeted them warmly and after they had all exchanged the customary courtesies, Aragorn and Legolas were ushered to a flet where they relaxed on comfortable cushions. Refreshments were brought and they ate enthusiastically as they been eating only the typical travel rations for many days.

Finally, when the two travelers had been refreshed, Lord Celeborn began explaining the reason for their summons.

"Estel, what we have to tell you may be somewhat unsettling - I only ask that you listen to what we have to say with an open mind."

When he saw Estel nod his head in assent, he continued.

"The elves have known that this conflict with Sauron has been coming for a long time and have always had every confidence that the bloodline of Isildur would survive and would be a significant force in the dark times to come. What _does_ have us all worried, however, was the possibility that you would either not want to accept the responsibilities that would come to you or, Eru forbid, that you would not survive until the time came for you to assume the throne."

He looked to his mate, the Lady Galadriel.

"I had foreseen the untimely death of your father, Arathorn and so before his death, a plan was devised in the eventuality that you would either not accept the crown of Gondor and Arnor, or that you, like your father, would be assassinated."

Celeborn continued.

"It was decided that the greatest hope for you and for all the free peoples of Middle Earth was to have a second being in reserve. If you refused the crown or died untimely, this being would be established as your heir or, if you had accepted the crown, and had a child too young to rule, this person would act as regent until the child came of age and could rule on his or her own. Although the bloodline of this being would not be as 'pure' as your own, they would still be the only other living descendent of Isildur in any degree."

Lady Galadriel looked deeply into Estel's eyes, almost willing him to understand and accept what she was telling him.

"The greatest chance for success of this goal would be to unite the two greatest bloodlines in the history of Middle Earth, that of Elros, the first King of Númenor, and my line. If all went according to plan, this child when grown, would possess all the strengths of the Dúnedain as well as the power and wisdom of the elves."

"We had to work quickly," Celeborn continued, "and so, before Arathorn's death, two years before his assassination, we approached Arathorn and the Lady Gilraen with our plan. There was to be a mating between Arathorn and Celedriel, our second daughter."

Seeing the stunned look on Estel's face, the Lady Galadriel laid a comforting hand on the young Ranger's arm.

"Estel, do not think poorly of your parents, for both were determined to do whatever they could to ensure the safety of all the peoples of Middle Earth. Neither your father nor your mother wanted to see their world covered in darkness nor its people consumed by the evil that Sauron was creating. Your father knew he would never live to wear the crown but he knew, deep in his heart, that you would."

Celeborn poured small glasses of wine for the four of them and after he had once more seated himself, continued with the conversation.

"The child was born two years after you and for a time was raised by the elves here in Lothlórien. However, as the best thought out plans sometime do, things started to go awry from the beginning. First, the child was a female, something neither anticipated nor foreseen by any of us. Secondly, when the child was four years of age, she was kidnapped by agents of Sauron and for many years, was hidden from even the far seeing eyes of my dear wife. By keeping the child from us, Sauron had hoped to turn her into a pawn for his own ends."

Galadriel sighed deeply.

"At about the age of 11, the child managed to escape her keepers who had abused her in unthinkable ways, and somehow made her way back to Lothlórien. It was Captain Haldir who discovered her kneeling next to the grave of her mother who had been brutally murdered in front of the child at the time she was taken. The young elf was feral and unmanageable and it was only through gentle persistence that Haldir was able to gain her confidence and trust. She had no social graces, no self-esteem and refused to have anything to do with anybody, elf, human or otherwise.

Over the years, she has changed although she will never be what she could have been had she been raised by the elves. Nonetheless, we believe that she is ready to become what she has always been destined to be and to that end have arranged for her to be fostered at Imladris by Lord Elrond and his family."

There was silence for some moments then Estel turned to his Grandparents.

"Why was I not told of this a long time ago? Why did you not have enough confidence in me to know that I could handle this information? Do either of you understand what it would have meant to me over the years to know that I had blood kin - a sister?"

Galadriel started to answer him when a commotion broke out nearby. Celeborn turned to Estel and Legolas and sighed.

"To know her is to love her."

The voices of elves could be heard arguing with someone. Then a female voice could be heard above the others.

"I will NOT wear a gown!"

"But my Lady, your Grandmother wishes for you to wear this - she had it made specially for your introduction!"

"I told you I will NOT wear a gown! I would rather be introduced naked than wear that! What if I have to fight? How am I going to do it wearing that?"

A somewhat shocked, elvish voice could be heard exclaiming, "My Lady - please put that back on!"

Lord Celeborn, who had a twinkle in his eyes, looked at Haldir. "Haldir, if you have any influence with the Princess at all, would you see to it that she does not arrive here without clothing?"

Haldir nodded and left and as he passed Estel and Legolas, he rolled his eyes.

Things were about to become interesting.

TBC


	3. Farewells

**A/N**: The falcon, Shakir, is patterned after the Gyrfalcon, the largest of the falcon species and which has a wingspan of four feet or better.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 3

Farewells

Lord Celeborn smiled. "Our granddaughter is a handful, Estel, but we hope that some of the rougher edges of her personality can be smoothed out if she spends some time in Imladris."

"And she is willing to go?" Estel shot back to the other elf.

"Oh, yes. Anayah believes it would be just another grand adventure, as she calls it."

Lady Galadriel's eyes twinkled.

"You will learn, and quickly, Estel, that Lady Anayah is her own person and a very strong woman in her own right for she has had to be in order to survive. You must also know that underneath that brash exterior, she is also vulnerable and sensitive and is eager to please - to a point." She turned to her husband. "Husband, perhaps you should explain about her wanderings."

"Ah, yes," he replied, "her wanderings. Over the years, our dear granddaughter has developed some very strange habits, some of which cannot be explained and others, which are a cause for great concern. She is a very capable warrior and skilled in the use of many different types of weapons and even though Haldir has been diligent in his duties as both mentor and teacher, she possesses skills that cannot be attributed to either his teachings or her elvish lineage. Where she has learned these skills, we do not know. Our granddaughter also has a habit of disappearing for periods of time, only to reappear with a new skill or a new weapon. We have never been able to learn where she goes during these times and when we ask, she only smiles at us and says that she has promised not to tell but is perfectly safe where she goes."

It was at this point that interesting things began to happen. A small fuzzy, black squirrel ran up the trunk of the nearest mallorn tree and across the flet. It paused in front of the each of the visitors in turn; first Legolas, then Estel, then back to Legolas. After his visit, he chattered at all of them for a moment, flicked his tail as if in approval, then reversed direction and returned the way he had come. When the friends looked at the Lord and Lady for an explanation, it was Celeborn who had the twinkle in his eye.

"That was Chubby, a friend of Anayah's. I believe you have just passed inspection and we should see our granddaughter momentarily."

Within moments of the tiny herald's disappearance, a figure appeared on the flet, moving with the effortlessness and grace of one used to using trees as a place to live as well as for transportation. Every person took notice that she was fully dressed for apparently, Haldir had been successful in solving that particular dilemma.

Estel and Legolas rose from where they were seated but the newest arrival spared them only a momentary glance before she went to her grandmother and grandfather and greeted them in an entirely un-elf like way. She flung her arms around their necks and kissed them both on the cheek.

After extricating her arms from around his neck, Celeborn held her in front of him. "Anayah, you are well?"

"Oh yes, Grandfather. All went well and we walked through fire and came out the other side with not even ONE singed tail feather."

A concerned Lady Galadriel, shook her head.

"I am glad to hear that you are safe Anayah, for your grandfather and I were worried and are both relieved to hear that all went well and that you were unharmed."

She favored her granddaughter with a loving smile.

"Now if I may, Anayah, I would like to introduce you to our guests. Please welcome, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood and standing next to him is Estel, son of Arathorn, your brother."

Anayah surveyed both elf and man for some moments; then taking a deep breath, she walked first to Legolas and after touching her heart and bowing her head, she greeted him.

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

For a moment, Legolas found himself lost in the sea-green eyes looking back at him but when the eyes started to twinkle and one delicate eye-brow arched in amusement, he suddenly found his voice. Touching his heart and bowing his head, he replied.

"As I am pleased to meet you, Lady Anayah."

Anayah stopped in front of Estel and looked the man for a time without speaking then, in a move which surprised all those present, she dropped to one knee in a bow.

"Lord Estel."

Estel had expected one of many different reactions to their meeting, but this was not one of the ideas he had explored. As he helped her to her feet, he was utterly speechless and when they again looked at each other, he noticed something in her eyes that had not been there when she had greeted his companion. The emotion, profound sadness, flickered in her eyes for a moment then was gone after which, brother and sister flung their arms around each other and hugged.

A smiling Lady Galadriel spoke to the three of them.

"I know you will be wanting to start your journey back to Imladris as soon as possible, for a late fall storm is coming and I believe you will not wish to be caught out in it. Provisions have been packed for your trip and although waybread would be sufficient to sustain you, I believe this to be a special journey and to that end, have prepared food, which should relieve you of the burden of having to hunt for your meals. Anayah," she said, turning once more to her granddaughter, "you are prepared?"

"Yes, Grandmother, I am packed and ready."

"Then I give you our blessing for a safe and speedy journey. Notice, Granddaughter, that I did not say, uneventful. That, my dear, is your business!"

It was Anayah's turn to blush.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Haldir reappeared to escort them to the borders of Caras Galadhon where horses waited to carry them on the next stage of their journey. After the leave-taking courtesies were over and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had left them, the three started to follow Haldir. When they reached the edge of the flet, Anayah suddenly stopped and turned, her boot heels mere inches from the edge of the platform.

With mischief twinkling in her eyes she looked at Haldir.

"Hey, Haldir ... do you dare me? How about one last heart attack!"

Haldir made a move as if to grab the she-elf and drag her back from the edge but he was too late as with a smile, she took a step backwards and quickly disappeared from view. There was a communal gasp as both elves and human rushed to the edge of the platform and looked towards the ground. All they could see was a grinning Anayah sliding gracefully to the floor of the forest while grasping a thin piece of elvish rope.

The stoic Lothlórien Captain, then sarcastically said, "Estel, please extend my most sincere sympathies to Lord Elrond!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the group reached the clearing they found their horses waiting for them, and while Anayah busied herself by looking through her pack one last time, Haldir spoke privately to Estel and Legolas.

"Anayah holds a special place in my heart, Estel, as she does in the heart of every elf in Lothlórien. She is both good and kind so please, my friend, give her a chance."

Clasping hands with his long-time friend, Estel nodded.

"I will."

"Anayah, where is your horse?" Haldir asked, surveying the clearing.

"He is coming." She answered. "Ah. Here he is now!"

A horse appeared at the edge of the clearing and Estel and Legolas looked at each other in surprise for the horse was black, huge – and very familiar. Every movement the stallion made, every step, spoke of power, his neck arching naturally and proudly as he danced into the clearing. The two noticed that all four legs were neatly wrapped in soft, black leather, and when the two friends looked at Anayah, she met their gaze with a wink.

In a short time, the horse had been saddled and several small bundles had been attached to the saddle. As she bent down to inspect the stallion's legs, Estel asked, "My Lady, why are his legs wrapped - has he been injured?"

She straightening from her inspection and turned to look at Estel.

"No, brother - he is well - although, I must tell you this about him. In all my dear friend's perfection, he has one imperfection, or should I say _four_ imperfections - he was born with white boots."

Seeing the confusion in Estel's eyes she explained.

"He is white up to the knees."

Peeling back the leather on one of the stallion's legs, they could see the white beneath the wrappings. She continued.

"White legs are easy to see at night so I wrap them in black leather."

After another moment of inspecting her horse, Anayah looked at the sky then scanned the surrounding forest, frowning.

"Where is he?" She muttered, almost to herself.

She took a thick leather glove from her pack and was putting it on her hand when those in the clearing heard another noise. Something small and black, bouncing up and down through the long grasses and making a frightful noise, approached the five individuals. The small, furry squirrel, the one who had "inspected" them earlier, ran straight to the horse, who bent a knee so the little one could scamper up the offered leg to the broad shoulders where he sat on the saddle and scolded everyone.

Stroking her tiny friend to calmness, Anayah patiently explained that she had no intentions of leaving without him.

After a few more moments of making much of her diminutive friend, she said, "Peace little brother. I must call Shakir for he is tardy and we are eager to be off."

Again scanning the tops of the nearby trees, Anayah called. The others were amazed to hear a perfect imitation of the voice of a bird of prey but when they looked at Haldir, he merely shrugged. Calling one more time, she was rewarded with an answer and when everyone looked skyward, they saw a large black falcon gliding gracefully towards them. The bird, whose wingspan would easily match a grown man's arm length from fingertip to fingertip, landed on the she-elf's forearm, its talons tightly grasping the glove she wore. After the falcon had twittered at his friend for a moment and she had lovingly stroked his head, he quieted. She then turned to the others.

"We are all here now but before we leave I believe I should introduce you to the rest of my little family. This fine warrior on my arm is Shakir."

The falcon bobbed his head as if in greeting.

"The fat, furry ball of fluff sitting on the saddle is Chubby, who you all met on the flet. I found Chubby when he was just a baby after his mother had either deserted him or had been killed. My other very large friend is Elias, and yes, Prince Legolas, he is a Mearas and full-brother to Shadowfax, though younger by three years. Make no mistake, my friends and I are a team and even little Chubby has a purpose. Shakir, Elias, Chubby and I, have lived together and fought together for several years although in dear little Chubby's case, his fighting skills are normally limited to about ankle level, knee level if he takes a really big jump!"

Everyone laughed when the squirrel trilled as if in agreement.

"His talents lie in the area of food finding and surveillance. If there is a nut or berry to be had in the forest, he will find them."

When everyone once more laughed, Chubby, who seemed highly offended by the remarks concerning his size, scolded Anayah fiercely for her remarks.

It was Legolas who offered the first overtures of friendship to the diminutive creature. Walking to the side of the horse and looking up at the little squirrel he said, "Master Chubby, do not overconcern yourself with remarks made about your size. Many of the creatures and beings on Middle Earth are not large at all yet they are still considered great!"

Chubby looked at his new friend and trilled his thanks.

Finally, there were no more introductions to be made and no more excuses for putting their journey off. Anayah walked up to Haldir but when she did not meet his eyes, he put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head until their eyes finally met. Her eyes were filled with tears and Haldir, his own eyes threatening to tear hugged her to him fiercely then after a moment, pushed her away.

Looking into her eyes, he said, "Anayah, you must remember that your home will always be here and my heart will always be yours. Peace, little one, and may the Valar protect you!"

"And you will always be my hero!" She whispered in return.

She smiled at her long-time friend then with a sigh walked to where Elias was patiently waiting. Seeing the great size difference between the horse and his sister, Estel took a step forward as if to help her mount but when Legolas put a hand on his arm to stop him, Estel looked at his friend in surprise. The Mirkwood archer had spent long years teaching his human friend about elvish pride and with an almost imperceptible shake of his head, he let Estel know that his sister would not appreciate his help for so small a thing as mounting her own horse. After Anayah patted the stallion's chest, she took the knee the stallion offered her, and after stepping lightly on it, leapt into the saddle with ease. Settling little Chubby in his small carrier, the four then left the Golden Woods. Haldir stood at the edge of the clearing watching them until they disappeared from even his long sight.

TBC


	4. The Journey

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 4

The Journey

The first day of their journey was uneventful and somewhat subdued. Both of her fellow travelers were solicitous of Anayah's every need, offering her water when they rested and helping her rise after sitting on the ground. Even in their conversations, they showed her respect they believed was befitting of both her rank and gender. At first, she accepted their attention, but after the one-hundredth time she was called "My Lady" and "Princess," she finally lost her temper.

"Will you two please STOP it! I am not some delicate little thing that breaks easily and I do NOT enjoy this formality nor do I WANT this formality and, at this point in our journey, see NO need WHATSOEVER for it. Do I make myself perfectly clear? And if EITHER of you are having trouble understanding me in the Common Tongue, I can also repeat what I have said in Sindarin, Quenyan, Teleri or even Khuzdul (Dwarvish language)!"

Very wisely, Chubby ran into his carrier, Shakir disappeared when the tirade began and Elias folded his ears back along his head and looked in the opposite direction.

Both Aragorn and Legolas, surprised and somewhat chastised by her outburst, grew silent. It wasn't until Chubby poked his head out of his carrier and gave a delicate squeak as if to ask if all was well once again, that the others saw the tension leave the she-elf's shoulders. When they finally stopped for a late afternoon rest and a meal, still feeling somewhat uneasy, Anayah sat apart from the others, lost in thought. Aragorn and Legolas ate their supper quickly, as it had been a long and trying day and they were all tired and ready for a rest. On her way to refill her cup with hot tea, Anayah made a point of walking passed her brother. Without saying anything, she paused and laid a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up into her eyes, he found they were smiling at him. He laid his hand over hers and it was at that moment they both knew that an apology had been given and accepted.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As evening approached, everyone started to settle down to rest. Legolas gazing up at the stars in quiet contemplation while Aragorn sat with his long legs in front of him, soaking up the warmth of the fire and smoking a leisurely pipe. Suddenly, he felt a small pebble hit him in the chest and when he looked up, he found his sister looking at him intently. Legolas, noticing the subtle exchange, tried to see what had alerted the two. Following her gaze, both elf and man saw that Shakir, sitting on the lower branch of a tree, had extended his wings in an attack posture and was staring at the edge of the forest.

With a hand signal from Anayah, Chubby ran into his carrier and Shakir took flight, the color of his body blending well with the darkening forest. Without seeming purposeful in her movements, she then moved herself closer to her sword while Legolas placed his hand on his bow and Aragorn stared into the darkness, trying to see what the falcon had sensed. There was movement.

"15?" He asked Anayah quietly.

"Yes, that is also what I count. Brother, I follow your lead."

"Then let's do this." Was his reply.

The three jumped to their feet and faced the direction from which they knew their attackers would come. They were fully prepared when, just seconds later, a group of Orcs burst into the clearing. The fierce battle was on and if either Legolas or Aragorn had any doubts regarding Anayah's ability to take care of herself, the thought soon fled from their minds.

She drew the first Orc towards her by standing, sword tip pointing toward the ground. Then, when the Orc charged her position, thinking her an easy target, she shifted her weight, brought her sword up, both hands tightly gripping the hilt, and let the Orc impale himself. After withdrawing her sword and kicking the twitching body aside, she sliced upwards, disemboweling the Orc running behind the one she had just killed. Seeing the ease with which she had dispatched her attackers, the rest of the Orcs became more cautious realizing that not only the male elf and the human were to be considered as formidable adversaries, but the she-elf was to be considered formidable as well.

Legolas fired arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy into the advancing Orcs while Aragorn, master swordsman that he was, killed his share of the Orcs with ease - 15 Orcs was not a significant number to any of them.

The fight was soon over leaving the three combatants standing in a clearing, surrounded by dead Orc bodies. Anayah stood over the last Orc she had killed, and in a move that surprised everyone, kicked the dead creature in the head while muttering, "Filthy creature."

Aragorn and Legolas flinched as they heard an audible crack as her foot met with the Orc helmet. After hopping up and down on one foot for a moment, muttering some very unladylike curses, Anayah suddenly froze, taking the weight off her injured foot and resting it on her sword. When she had finally mastered both her emotions and the pain, she turned and faced the others.

"Ok guys. Lesson number one - how not to break your toe by kicking a dead Orc in the head!"

The others didn't know what to do first, laugh or be concerned. It was Legolas who rushed to her side and after effortlessly scooping her up in his arms, carried her back to the fire while she batted at his arms and demanded that he put her down. As Aragorn started to unlace her boot, she started to protest once more.

"Estel, I do not need taking care of for it was my own stupid fault that I was injured." Her brother continued to unlace her boot without acknowledging her comment. "Quit already - I can take care of myself."

Finally, with a sigh of exasperation, he looked up at her.

"Anayah, stop it. We fight together and we take care of one another and do not consider _any_ injury to be insignificant and tend all wounds as quickly as possible. You are going to have to learn to accept help and since I am a healer and I am here, that help is going to come from me. That is my first lesson to you – so now sit still and let me finish removing your boot."

Legolas chuckled a moment.

"Anayah, one of these days you are going to have to ask your dear brother to tell you the story of how he had to learn the very same lesson."

Thinking on the elf's words, she was silent and continued to look at Aragorn with a somewhat puzzled expression on her face. When she looked at Legolas, he just smiled and winked holding her gaze for a moment until she felt herself blush.

Her attention was forcefully brought back to her foot when Aragorn finally eased her boot off and the resulting pain ran right up her leg to her knee causing her to gasp and reflexively reach for her ankle. Aragorn held her foot gently until the pain spasm stopped then frowned when he saw that the toe and surrounding areas of the foot were already turning dark with bruising.

Aragorn looked up at his sister with just a hint of a grin. "I think that it is safe to say that your toe is indeed broken."

"Oh this is just great!" She said, covering her eyes for a moment. "I can see it now. Hello Uncle. Hello Anayah. How was your trip? Oh, it was fine, thank you for asking. Oh, by the way, Uncle, I broke my toe being stupid. Could you please fix it for me? Am I ever going to make a great first impression!" She threw her hands up in mock-exasperation and very real embarrassment.

Aragorn and Legolas could contain themselves no longer and burst into laughter which continued until they were both breathless. When they once more got themselves under control, they looked at Anayah. She was staring at them, arms crossed and one perfect brow arched in what would soon be known as her own version of "the look of doom", which sent both elf and brother into another fit of laughter.

Aragorn cleaned the foot and applied a splint to protect the toe and when he had finished, all three then spent some time cleaning and caring for their weapons. Anayah used a whetstone to smooth out the small nicks and imperfections then restored the keen edges of the blade to their original razor-sharp condition. After gazing straight down both edges of the sword for a final inspection, she put both the cleaning cloth and whetstone down then looked at the others who had also been cleaning their weapons. She had been so intent on caring for her own sword that she had not noticed when her brother had approached. She jumped slightly, when she saw him sitting on his heels, not more than three feet away. Anayah was keenly embarrassed that she had not heard him approach.

"Geeze, Estel, you are sneakier than I am!"

He smiled in response.

"I had not noticed before, the blade ... it's black ... is it obsidian?" Aragorn queried.

She handed the sword, hilt first to her brother so he could look at it.

"No. Actually it's made of a specially processed steel although exactly what that process is I do not know. By whom it was forged I am not at liberty to disclose although I can tell you that there is no better swordsmith anywhere. The sword's name is Guruthos and he was a gift to me from two very dear friends. Estel, on another matter, I did not know how to bring this up, but I would feel very uncomfortable staying here tonight with all these dead bodies lying around. Do you think maybe we could ride straight through to Imladris?"

Handing her sword back to her he answered. "I was about to propose the same thing - that is, if your foot could take the journey."

"My foot will be fine. I will just put a foot warmer on it and rest it lightly in the stirrup."

Aragorn turned to Legolas.

"Legolas, how would you feel about riding straight through to Imladris? If we travel at a steady pace, we could be there by tomorrow afternoon. That storm is coming on a little faster than I expected and I, for one, would much rather be in front of a warm fire at home when it hits than on the back of a horse, out in the open."

Legolas nodded. Though he was rarely bothered by the cold like his human friend, the group was now traveling with an injured member and it would make more sense to try and outride the storm than get caught in it and have to seek shelter later. With everyone agreeing, they broke camp, loaded the horses and continued their journey.

TBC


	5. Arrival

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 5

Arrival

They had all been wrong about the arrival of the storm for they did not manage to outride it because it hit just after dawn with strong winds blowing the snow sideways which in turn, lowered the visibility to almost nothing. With Imladris being just hours away, however, the travelers decided to ride through the storm instead of seeking shelter and waiting it out and soon all three of them were covered in snow. Aragorn as well as his sister were both soaked and Legolas had to endure some very sarcastic remarks from a certain cranky ranger about how he did not want to hear how elves did not feel the cold like humans did. Legolas just chuckled.

Anayah had taken her black cloak out of her pack and had but found it useful for awhile but by the time they finally crossed the Ford of Bruinen, she was about as cold as she had ever been in her life. Even though she was an elf, extreme temperatures often plagued her as much as they did humans and this was something she blamed on the non-elvish side of her family. Then, as quickly as the storm had hit, it was over, seeming almost reluctant to pass over the river into a land fiercely protected by its elven inhabitants.

The gates of Imladris were in sight when suddenly, from overhead, Shakir called to his Lady. Looking up, Anayah received his mental message then setting her heels to her horse, drew her sword and lunged in front of Aragorn's horse just as two mounds of snow, one on either side of the road, came to life. Elias rose to his full height, screaming a challenge and Shakir stooped, talons extended.

The actions of elf, horse and falcon took everyone by surprise including the two, hooded, would-be attackers. Aragorn reacted instinctively.

"Anayah ... no! Call Shakir off!"

Without hesitation, Anayah raised her fist in the air and opened it. Seeing the signal, Shakir pulled out of his dive and passed over the heads of the attackers without touching them.

Aragorn dismounted and walked over to the first hooded figure who was sitting on the ground with his hand over his heart.

"Estel, I think I have just had about a thousand years of my life scared right out of me."

Reaching down to his foster brother, Aragorn helped him to his feet.

"Serves you both right. For once the two of you have been outpranked!"

Turning to his sister he calmly told her that the two attackers were his brothers.

Both figures, now unhooded and standing, looked from Aragorn to Anayah then to Elias who was dancing in place, still suspicious of the newcomers as was his rider who, still not having sheathed her sword was glaring at all of them. Then Elrohir greeted Anayah by placing his hand over his heart and bowing his head.

"Greetings, sister and welcome to Imladris."

As he walked toward her and extended his hand, she visibly flinched. Elias took a step backward then settled while overhead, Shakir called out questioningly and Elrohir paused then looked at Aragorn.

Legolas rode his horse up next to Anayah.

"Anayah, it's ok. As Estel said, these are his brothers. The one on your left is Elrohir, Ro, for short if you really want to irritate him. This one," he said gesturing towards the twin nearest him, "is Elladan, or Dan, if you prefer. As you will soon find out, jokes like these are common place and usually non-stop when your brother and the twins are together."

Elladan walked up to the horse Legolas sat on and, after greeting Anayah, spoke to Legolas.

"Do not just single us out my friend. I could regale our new sister with many tales, some of which include a certain Prince of Mirkwood!"

They all laughed then and even Anayah managed a tentative smile. Estel wisely suggested they all adjourn to Imladris for he had seen Anayah shiver. Sheathing her sword, she extended her left hand to Elladan and when he looked at her questioningly, she replied.

"I believe courtesy has been observed and should be returned. I am offering you a ride back to your home."

Smiling, Elladan took the offered hand and leaped lightly onto the horse behind the she-elf. Elrohir did the same behind Aragorn and from his balcony where he had observed the whole incident, Elrond smiled.

TBC


	6. Just Like Girls

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 6

Just Like Girls

The early morning peace and tranquility of the Last Homely House was shattered by a scream, the intensity and volume of which was enough to pierce the eardrums of anyone within a mile of the house.

Half asleep, Aragorn hadn't even thought to check his door for booby traps but when the bucket of ice water fell on him, it woke him quickly. All shreds of sleepiness and dignity were gone in an instant, replaced by the scream that was torn from him. Grinning like the demons they were doing their best to impersonate, the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, tore passed him, their destination clearly being the door to the garden ... and safety.

On her way to the kitchen, teacup in hand, Anayah heard the scream and paused for a moment, listening. Sensing no imminent danger, other than to the twins, and then only if Aragorn was able to catch them, she continued to make her way down the hall and to the kitchen where it was her intention to enjoy a quiet breakfast.

Lord Elrond shook his head for he had always known that the pranks of the three brothers were an accident waiting to happen. As a father, an arrow in someone's foot or a fall from a cliff or a tree because of a dare was something he well understood as he had often had to tend to the wounds that resulted. The three brothers had always managed to laugh about the incident afterwards though he had warned them often enough that someday an innocent would be hurt as a result of their actions. When he heard a glass break, followed closely by multiple thumps as something or someone made its way, unplanned and painfully, down the stairs, he knew that "someday" had arrived.

"Ada! Come quickly!" Elladan's voice held a note of panic in it as he called for his father.

Elrond had been in his study writing a letter to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Sighing, he put down the quill and hastened to the living area to see what disaster had occurred. He saw all three of his sons gathered around someone sitting at the bottom of the stairs and when he pushed his sons gently aside, he was surprised to see that it was Anayah leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Elladan was holding her hand from which blood was dripping and a servant was busy picking up the broken pieces of her teacup from various places on the stairs.

He knelt beside his niece and called her name and within moments her eyes opened and she looked around her in surprise. The dazed look in her eyes was quickly replaced by anger as she saw the three brothers standing over her looking concerned and guilty. She attempted to jerk her injured hand away from Elladan but was unsuccessful for the healer in him knew that he had to keep as much pressure as possible on the wound until his father could treat it.

"Anayah, look at me!"

It was not a request so Anayah turned her furious gaze from her brothers to her Uncle. When Elrond saw nothing in her eyes that would indicate she had suffered a concussion, he then asked if she had hurt herself anywhere besides her head and her hand.

"I'm fine - just let me get up!"

The fire was coming back to her eyes again and Elrond knew it would be better for all concerned if he diffused the tense situation as soon as possible and after taking her hand from Elladan, he put pressure on the deep cut and slowly helped her up. He told his sons to finish dressing then meet with him in the Healing Wing.

"Young lady, you are not all right so come with me quickly." When Anayah started to reply, he cut her off. "I will hear no argument on this matter."

She closed her mouth but swayed momentarily when she rose from the floor.

"So, you are fine, are you?" His eyes were sympathetic and held a hint of amusement in them. How alike all his children were.

"I seem to be somewhat out of practice when it comes to falling down a set of stairs." She shot her retreating brothers a look they would not soon forget before she turned and followed her Uncle to the healing wing.

Once inside, Elrond put a folded piece of linen over the cut and instructed Anayah to hold it firmly in place then he quickly got out the needle, thread and disinfecting herbs plus bandages for later. He glanced at Anayah as he worked on her hand.

"What happened?"

"I was on my way downstairs to get some breakfast when I was run into by a pack of wargs!"

"I see." Glancing at his patient, he could see that the fire was diminishing in her eyes and was being replaced by the sparkle of humor.

"Don't tell them this, but the look on their faces when I was on my behind at the bottom of the stairs more than made up for the act itself!" She chuckled at the memory. "How do you put up with them! I am surprised that your hair is not totally grey!"

Elrond also chuckled.

There was a timid knock on the door of the room and he saw his three sons looking at him with wide eyes. Elrond motioned for the three miscreants to come in. His voice was stern as he began his lecture.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The three shot nervous glances at Anayah who had covered her eyes as if in great pain which made it difficult for them to think of anything to say that suited the moment. Picking up the throw pillow which had been lying on the bed she threw it at her brothers then laughed.

"If the lot of you could see the look on your faces!"

"I'm so sorry!"

The twins and Aragorn spoke at the same time, each giving her their apology as they gathered around her. They were relieved that she was not seriously injured and seemed to have forgiven them.

"You're not mad at us?" Elrohir had been miserable when he had realized their prank had resulted in someone getting injured.

"No - I am not angry. At least it was not my sword hand that got hurt! I should have known better than to leave my room when I heard that woman scream!" She winked at Aragorn who had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"I do not scream like a woman!" He replied sarcastically.

The twins joined in the conversation until their father quieted them with a raised hand. It was an accepted fact that the brothers tormented one another continuously, but never before had an innocent been injured. Therefore, the act could not go unanswered.

"Have any of you ever given thought, that something like this might happen? Anayah is not seriously injured, but she very well could have been! It is one thing for you three, or four of you, when our dear Mirkwood Prince is involved, to torment one another but it is something else entirely to involve someone who has not volunteered to be a part of your pranks. See to it that this incident does not repeat itself! I will say no more on this matter - you may go."

"Yes, Ada."

The three seemed to be genuinely contrite causing Lord Elrond to wonder just how long that would last.

With an admonishment to Anayah not to do much with the hand for a few days and to come to him that evening to have the bandages changed, he considered the matter closed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her hand felt much better in a few days and Anayah decided to take in some archery practice, which was something she had missed during the time her hand had been healing. The twins had joined her on the practice field where an argument was taking place about whose bow was the best and who was the better archer. Though all three used longbows, Anayah's was a little different from the longbows used by the twins. Their Grandmother, Lady Galadriel, had gifted the twins with their bows, and they were a source of great pride to the two. Anayah used what was known as a Great Longbow, which was built specifically for distance and power and who she had affectionately named "Huan," for he indeed had a bite and was slightly different in proportional length and tension.

"Look. All I am telling you is that Huan is capable of greater distance and power than your bows – I wasn't specifically insulting either your bows or either of you." She was in the process of stringing the bow and checking her arrows.

"So, you are saying that you are a better archer because you have a bigger bow?"

Elladan knew his foster sister wasn't saying anything of the sort but he could not pass up a good chance to get a friendly competition going. Both he and Elrohir had watched her practice with her flight bow and both were impressed by the speed and accuracy of her shots.

"No. That is not what I am saying. I am just saying that Huan is special. I do not need to be as close to my target as someone would who is using a regular length longbow."

Elrohir opened his mouth to continue the argument but Anayah interrupted before he had a chance to speak.

"Now listen closely, silly boys." She winked at them to show she was teasing and they, in turn, shot mock glares back at her. "In case you have not noticed, I am not as tall and muscle bound as the two of you are."

"Hey!" The twins tried to sound indignant.

"Therefore, I have to find other ways to be both effective and safe in any kind of combat situation. If the Ugly Sisters are bigger than I am and I do not want to get that close to them ... I have the option, and will use Huan. I am not really a big fan of pain, suffering and possible death, so if I can shoot at my target from a distance, I will. I would be willing to teach you how to use him ... after all, from what I've heard you need the practice since all Noldor elves shoot like girls!"

She glanced at Legolas and Aragorn then waved to them as they approached the practice field.

"Wait just one minute ..." Elladan looked at Elrohir who nodded back. "How about a friendly competition to see who the better archer is?"

Wisely, Legolas and Aragorn were staying out of the argument although the twins both glared at Legolas who had originally made the remark about Noldor elves.

Anayah agreed to the competition, but not before she placed her "bet."

"Ok. You are on. I will even let the two of you pick the distance. Now, if I win, you do not pull any pranks on either Aragorn or Legolas for a whole month."

"And what if we win?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you two win, I will let you live!"

"Ooooo." Aragorn and Legolas smiled and looked at the twins who continued to glare at her.

"And, I will never again say that you two shoot like girls. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." The twins said in unison.

"We pick the distance?"

"Yep. Whatever distance you want!"

The twins looked at each other then Elrohir picked up the target and moved it to the far end of the field. Glancing at her smugly, they noticed the total lack of expression on her face.

"You two boys go first!"

"Boys?" Elrohir bristled at the name.

"Peace, brother - she is just trying to upset us and break our concentration."

Elladan took his shot and hit the target almost dead center and within moments, Elrohir did the same. When they had finished, the young elves turned and looked at her.

"Like girls, huh? Well, it is your turn so let us see how well you can shoot. Oh, try not to trip over that big bow of yours!" The twins giggled in unison.

Anayah ignored them as she stepped up to the line and made a show of trying to set up for the shot, even going as far as to start massaging her left hand as if it was bothering her. Legolas snickered quietly and Aragorn looked at his friend, wondering if he knew something the rest of them did not. Finally, after some moments of looking uncomfortable, she turned and addressed the twins.

"This is just not going to work!" She whistled, and Elias, who had been grazing nearby, trotted up to her. "You two stay here for a minute - I will be right back."

Grabbing her quiver and bow, she jumped on her horse and rode to the opposite end of the field where she dismounted. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she made a show of yelling to them.

"That was much too close. I think I will try it from back here if you all do not mind."

Legolas and Aragorn were having a hard time of trying not to laugh out loud for the twins were now wearing identical frowns.

Quickly, Anayah set up her shot and loosed her arrow, which whistled as it flew toward the target at the opposite end of the field, where it slid neatly into place between the arrows belonging to the twins. Jumping back on Elias, she rode back to where the twins stood, silent and defeated.

"A month?" The two of them asked like rebuked elflings.

"A month!" She replied.

It didn't help matters any that both Aragorn and Legolas were now rolling on the ground, holding their sides and laughing so hard that tears ran freely down their cheeks. The twins soon joined in ... after they realized the hilarity of the incident. With arms crossed, Anayah watched as a prince, two lords, and a future king, rolled around on the ground laughing. She found herself beginning to smile.

TBC


	7. Caught In The Act

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 7

Caught In The Act

The deep voice of Lord Elrond took on a mock-serious tone as he spoke to them.

"And just what is so funny?"

They all jumped, for none had seen the Lord of Imladris approach.

"Ada! Welcome!"

Aragorn tried his best to look innocent but failed miserably.

Legolas wiped the tears off his cheeks then rose from the ground and faced the Noldor Lord.

"You had to be here to be able to truly appreciate the moment, Lord Elrond. It seems that the twins have again been outpranked by their sister."

He wiped another tear from his cheek, trying not to burst out laughing again.

"Elladan and Elrohir challenged their sister to a friendly little archery competition. The twins shot from here and Anayah shot from way back at the other end of the field. As you can see for yourself," he said, gesturing towards the target and the three arrows which sat at the opposite end of the field, "the distance is significant and your niece's accuracy is unquestionable. Anayah's bet, honorably placed and honorably won, was that your sons will not now pull a prank on either Estel or myself for a month. The expression on the faces of Elladan and Elrohir was unforgettable. And," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "the question of whether or not Noldor archers shoot like girls has now, apparently, been put to rest!"

Estel could hardly contain his laughter although both Elladan and Elrohir were glaring at him.

Lord Elrond looked from the far end of the field to the target at the opposite end of the field where he could plainly see that the longer arrow was indeed sitting in the bullseye between two shorter arrows. When he turned back to the twins, one elegant eyebrow was arched in amusement. The two looked properly humbled, which caused everyone to burst out laughing once again.

"Well, I hate to bring this merry occasion to an end but guests have arrived from Rohan and I have called a special council meeting which will begin after we have eaten. If you would care to join us for lunch it would be appreciated."

The group made their way back to the house, still laughing about the archery competition. Anayah followed behind the family with her hand resting lightly on the neck of her horse and was so deep in thought that she almost walked right passed Elias when he stopped below the balcony where the guests from Rohan were gathering for the luncheon. Something or someone had caught the stallion's eye and he turned his head to look at the people gathered there.

Èomer, son of Èomund, sat quietly and watched the horse, for his people, the Rohirrim, were lovers of horses and Èomer was no exception. Admiration aside, there was something familiar about the animal before him that almost reminded him of a horse he had seen some months before ... except for the white boots ...

Sensing the man's thoughts, Elias turned his head until he made eye contact with the horse lord. Soon after, Èomer saw a she-elf poke her head around the stallion's chest to see what had caught her four-legged friend's attention. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Èomer recognized her instantly and everything clicked into place including why the horse had seemed so familiar to him, white boots or not.

"My lady. It is good to see you again!" Èomer smiled at Anayah when he saw her blush.

"Lord Èomer it is my pleasure as well." Anayah realized that her midnight expeditions had finally caught up with her.

She and Èomer had indeed met before.

Flashback

The horses seemed glad to be home and were busy greeting those that had been left behind some days before. Weaving back and forth behind the herd in an S-pattern, Anayah pushed the last few stragglers into the pasture.

It had been a long three days and nights and exhaustion was finally catching up with her. She had been patrolling the area between the Gap of Rohan and Meduseld and had found the tracks of a large number of horses heading away from the enclosed pastures near the Golden Hall.

Knowing the Rohirrim would not be moving animals away from the Rohan capitol, especially in the middle of the night, Anayah had quickly come to the conclusion that the horses had been stolen. She followed the tracks and soon found the herd as it was driven towards Mordor, a fact that could only mean one thing - the Nazgûl were trying to find more black horses to replace their own. The idea of these fine animals in the service of the minions of the Dark Lord was nauseating to her for it was an undisputed fact that any horse taken and used by the Nazgûl did not live long, and usually died within months from the abuse suffered at the hands of the wraiths.

It had long been her practice to intercept stolen horses and return them to their homes and this herd would be no different. The three human wranglers had at first been surprised to see the black rider galloping towards them, but when the rider pull the ebony-bladed sword from its scabbard, their survival instincts kicked in and they ran - unfortunately, they did not run fast enough.

Now, three days later, the horses were finally home where they belonged. It had been a difficult task to hide the animals during the day and move them at night as the animals had been disinclined to hide anywhere in their own homeland. Now, the end of their journey was at hand and an exhausted, Anayah threw back her hood and breathed deeply, letting the smell of horses, green grass and fresh water act as a balm for her flagging energy level. Her moment of inattentiveness was almost her undoing.

Riding passed a rocky outcropping surrounded by large boulders, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with the Rohirrim cavalry. Their leader, Lord Èomer, sat on his horse, directly in her path while behind him, the rest of the warriors sat, pointing their spears in her direction. For several tense moments Anayah and Èomer stared at each other, then as if Èomer had decided that she was no threat and had, in fact, been returning their horses and not stealing them, had raised his hand and briefly bowed his head. The warriors lowered their spears for an unspoken understanding had been reached between the horse lord and the she-elf. Anayah inclined her head and touched her heart in the elvish gesture of respect then, after once more drawing her hood over her head, she wheeled Elias and galloped back towards the Gap of Rohan, quickly disappearing into the night.

End Flashback

Anayah let the stable master take charge of the care of Elias then after taking leave of her friend, she took a few moments to wash up, then joined the others on the balcony for lunch. Èomer rose from his seat when Lord Elrond introduced her to the Lord and his Lieutenant.

"It seems that you two have met before."

Èomer chuckled but it was Anayah who explained.

"Yes, Uncle, we have. I was returning something that Lord Èomer had lost and, well, let us just say that he caught me in the act!"

Èomer sensed that any further discussion of the matter would not have been appropriate and tactfully changed the topic of conversation to more mundane matters.

TBC


	8. The Council Meeting

A/N: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 8

The Council Meeting

Lord Elrond was the perfect host, making sure both family and guests were well fed and entertained. Although Èomer and Anayah chatted casually, no additional mention was made of the night the two had met and Èomer seemed to sense that whatever business Anayah had chosen to involve herself in was not a topic for public discussion. His sense was correct and Anayah sighed in relief when she realized that he was not going to force her into an embarrassing situation by asking questions of her that were better left alone. Finally, Lord Elrond rose and requested that they remove themselves to the Council Chamber and tend to the business of Rohan's dilemma.

Two elven guards were placed outside the doors to the Council Chamber with instructions that those inside were not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Then Lord Elrond addressed the individuals who sat before him, briefly explaining the purpose of their meeting.

"Lord Èomer of Rohan has come to Imladris seeking the knowledge and assistance of both elves and Rangers. I ask that you listen to his request and aid him as each of you see fit and within the range of your respective talents. Lord Èomer, please tell us of your dilemma."

"Thank you Lord Elrond. We have had a small herd of our best black mares stolen from a pasture that lies within the walls of Meduseld. On the night the horses were stolen, all four guards had been found asleep at their posts and we feared that some dark magic was at work for our guards are normally extremely vigilant and would never have allowed anyone into the horse paddock without challenge. Since that time, all four guards have fallen into an unnatural sleep from which they cannot be roused and although our healers have done everything in their power to heal these men, to the day of my leave-taking, none had awoken.

Unfortunately, this is not the end of our story, for 25 people, some of whom are women and children, have mysteriously disappeared from several villages in the Westfold. Lord Erkenbrand has informed us that these people were taken from their homes in the middle of the night, without their families being aware of any intruders. There were no signs of struggle and no tracks to show which direction the missing people and their abductors might have taken.

Whether the two incidents are related or not we do not know although we suspect that the disappearance of these people and the theft of our horses, may be a device of Sauron. If this is, in fact, the case, it might be an indication that he may be trying to come back in to power.

It is at the request of our King that I come before you and it is our hope that the elves, and through Lord Aragorn, the rangers, can help us solve these mysteries.

The most puzzling fact of all is that even though we suspect these events are connected to Mordor, there has been no sign that either the people or the horses have actually turned towards that goal. Something has disturbed the movements of the enemy and has caused them to hide."

Èomer glanced at Anayah, who met his gaze and held it until he looked away and back towards the others in the room.

"We ask for your assistance as our own efforts to find the missing people and horses has proven fruitless to this point."

Èomer turned to Lord Elrond and bowed, signaling that he had finished.

Aragorn had listened carefully as Èomer had spoken and could tell the man was deeply concerned for his people as well as the horses that had been stolen. The fact that these two seemingly unrelated events might possibly be connected to Mordor, had given the man as well as his King, enough of an uneasy feeling that the King had sent his most trusted cavalry officer to seek the help of the elves and the rangers. Indeed, Aragorn found that he also was disturbed by the events. His Rangers had been reporting an increase in the number of Orc patrols and other groups in many areas as of late and many of these events had pointed right to Mordor proving that once more, the Shadow in the East was growing.

Already, plans began to form in his head. An increase in activity by a large group of people would only serve to alert the enemy and make him nervous and a nervous enemy might feel he had no other option but to kill the people he had kidnapped. He might even feel compelled to kill the horses he had stolen and neither of these two things could be allowed to happen. Aragorn would send his rangers into Rohan as decoys and if the enemy's attention could be refocused on a search taking place elsewhere, then a single person searching alone might have a better chance of locating and liberating the missing people and horses. Aragorn knew this was a job he would have to do himself for if he failed, the blame would be his alone.

Legolas had been watching Aragorn carefully.

"_What are you thinking my friend?"_ Legolas asked himself. "_If I know you as well as I think I do, you will try to do this thing on your own because of some noble idea of yours that you do not want to put anyone else in danger or have to suffer the consequences for your failure. But, my dear Ranger, you should know better than to think that I would let you do this thing alone."_

Catching Aragorn's eye, the blonde archer smiled ... and kept smiling, even though Aragorn's eyes said, "No, not this time."

Both the elf and man knew the heart of the other and knew how this story would evolve - but there would be time for argument later.

TBC


	9. A Storm Approaches

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 9

A Storm Approaches

Lord Elrond adjourned the meeting telling those in attendance that private talks could now take place as would be pertinent to Rohan's request and that being done, all those in the room began to disperse.

Seeing his niece walking down the hall, Elrond called to her. "Anayah - a moment please."

Anayah smiled then slowed her pace to match her uncle's. "What is it that I can do for you Uncle?"

"Anayah, your brother and I would like to speak with you privately. Would you please accompany me to my office?"

Anayah could detect a sense of urgency in Lord Elrond's voice and followed him without further questions. Aragorn was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Have you seen or heard anything in your travels of late that might be considered odd or out of place?"

Although it was evident that there was a specific motivation for the Lord's questions, he gave no indication of what it might be as he did not want to cloud whatever information his niece might have with preconceived facts.

"Well, I would have to answer both yes and no."

Aragorn and Elrond glanced at each other.

"What exactly do you mean by yes and no?" Elrond settled himself in one of the many comfortable chairs in the room then calmly waited for her to continue.

For a moment, Anayah turned to gaze out the window trying to absorb some of the sun shining through the panes of glass. After a time, she turned back to her uncle and her brother who had been patiently waiting for her to speak, then frowned as she tried to put some order to her thoughts.

"Because of the injuries to both my foot and my hand, I have only been able to go out riding three times since I arrived here in Imladris. My first two trips were uneventful, but during the third trip, something odd happened that I had not given much thought to until I heard Lord Èomer speak today."

She frowned as if trying to make some sense out of the events.

"Elias, Shakir and I had long passed through the Gap of Rohan and were on our way home when Elias paused. He stood like a statue and gazed for some time at the mountains, and shortly thereafter, I felt a slight tremor run beneath his feet which lasted for only a few seconds until it was simply ... gone.

Elias again began walking and since he did not seem overly concerned about what had just happened, I saw no reason to be concerned either. Several times since that night I have sent Shakir into the area to see if he could find anything odd or strange, and each time, he has sent the same thoughts back to me – nothing but a blank, black picture.

When I think back on the night that we felt the tremor I can remember thinking how odd it was that we had seen nothing, and when I say nothing, I mean just that - nothing. None of the night creatures or natural night sounds that should have been about were there – nothing but silence and darkness. I had decided to return to the area within the next few days to do some exploring but I wanted to speak to Estel before I left to prevent our efforts from conflicting."

"Anayah, where is this area you are talking about?"

Aragorn was frowning with concern over her story, for his instincts were telling him that her story bore much merit and might be the first step to solving this mystery.

"The area starts at Hollin Ridge and extends some leagues in this direction - towards Imladris. Estel, I may not have known you long but I can read what is in your heart at this moment. Do not do this thing alone, for there is something evil in that area that you should not face by yourself. If you insist on going, at least take Legolas with you!"

By this time Anayah was almost in a full blown panic and had no idea why.

"I am truly sorry Anayah, but I cannot risk the life of anyone else - I must go alone."

She opened her mouth as if to say more but Aragorn spoke before she had a chance to continue.

"Anayah, stop it, please. You have asked us many times to trust you and I am asking that you do the same thing for me now ... trust me."

Aragorn had listened carefully to every word Anayah had spoken and his plans were set all the firmer in his own mind for whatever danger existed in that area, he would face it alone – he could not and would not risk the lives and safety of any others.

Aragorn met briefly with Lord Èomer and pledged the support of his Rangers to both Èomer and the people of Rohan. Then, he spoke to the horse lord of his plan, telling Èomer that he and his men should wait in Imladris until they received word from him that he had found what had been taken. Rohan's assistance would then be needed to get both the kidnapped people and horses back to Imladris where they would be cared for until they were ready to travel back to Rohan.

"If you discover the location of the people and horses would not the wiser choice then be the distance from the area of captivity to Rohan if it is, indeed, the shorter of the two distances?" Èomer asked.

"If my suspicions are correct, it would be wiser to first bring the captives to Imladris for both rest and medical attention if necessary although such a decision would greatly depend on both the weather as well as condition your people are in." Aragorn replied.

The council continued for some time but finally, after many points had been discussed and agreed upon, Aragorn took his leave.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As Elrond stood on his balcony gazing out over Imladris, he began to feel a certain tension in the air that he was unable to identify and for a few moments the elven lord allowed himself to worry. Since Mordor had become more active there was always something to worry about, but with the help of the elven community and the foresight that both he and Lady Galadriel possessed in abundance; it was not difficult to keep abreast of such worrying issues.

He sighed. This tension, this worry that he felt on this night, hung over him like a dark, storm cloud. At the thought of that analogy, he looked up and, indeed, saw that the stars were not visible and that a storm was, in fact, approaching. At least the approaching storm was something tangible and with very few considerations, needed neither further thought nor action on his part. That did not mean, however, that those planning to travel did not need to be cautioned and after considering this, he turned and left his chambers with the intention of talking to those who intended to take their leave of Imladris that night.

TBC


	10. The Vision

**A/N**: This chapter contains the explanation for the relationship between Elrond and Anayah and why she calls him Ada and why he calls her daughter. I was once a foster-child myself, and through the years have had many daughters and sons whom society labeled "foster" but who I called "my own." I made a point of omitting the heinous term, "foster," when referring to my many children for I always felt that life had been cruel enough to my babies by denying them a loving family environment when they needed it the most and so, out of respect as well as love, they became children of my heart and to them, I became _Moms_, a name that will be mine for the rest of my life.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 10

The Vision

When the first wave of dizziness hit her, she reached a hand out to the wall to keep herself from falling. Closing her eyes and trying to keep perfectly still, she took some deep breaths to calm herself then waited for the room to quit spinning. After some moments, she slowly opened her eyes and finding that the dizzy spell seemed to have passed for the moment, continued down the hallway to her room as quickly as she could.

Dizziness slammed into her again and she lurched into the wall, fighting to remain on her feet but when she could no longer remain upright and fell to her knees, she tried crawling towards her room. When Anayah found that she was unable to move more than a short distance in her present condition, she remained where she was, swaying back and forth unsteadily but when even that position became impossible to maintain, she fell to her stomach on the floor with a cry of pain. Hearing her cry out, the twins ran out of their rooms and rushed to where she lay, then Elladan knelt at her side and called her name. When the elder twin received no answer, Elrohir left the two and ran to summon his father while Elladan picked her up, carried her to her room and laid her on the bed.

When Lord Elrond arrived in Anayah's room a short time later, he was shocked by what he saw for every object in the room was shaking and rattling as if they possessed lives of their own. A cup clattered noisily in its saucer, a book shook itself off the bedside table then fell to the floor and the bed swayed back and forth, as did the chair sitting next to it.

Even though Elladan appeared frightened, he still did not let go of Anayah's hand until, when Elrond entered the room, his son moved from the bed to a nearby chair to make room for his father. Elrond turned to Elrohir who was still standing in the doorway, staring in disbelief at what was happening.

"Go make a sedative tea, my son."

When the younger twin did not move, he repeated himself in a firmer tone of voice.

"Elrohir, go and make a sedative tea. Do it now!"

Elrohir turned and almost ran down the hall.

Elrond looked at Elladan.

"When did this start?"

"Elrohir and I heard Anayah cry out and ran from our rooms to help but when we got here, we found her lying on the floor in the hallway. I called to her but could not get her to answer me so I picked her up and carried her in here and a few moments after we arrived, the shaking started. Ada, what is going on?"

"I do not know Elladan - I just do not know."

Anayah had covered her eyes with her hands and was rolling her head from side to side as if trying to escape from the pain and when Elrond tried to pry his niece's hands away from her eyes he was unable to do so. He tried calling her name but she still didn't respond and when Elrohir arrived with the cup of tea a short time later, he was very relieved. It took all three of the elves some moments to pry her hands away from her head and get her attention before they were finally able to get her to drink the medicine.

Within a few moments, she started to relax and when she did, the room stopped shaking. With a trembling hand, she pointed to a small ornately carved box that sat on the bedside table and when Elladan retrieved the box and handed it to his father the Lord opened the box and saw what looked like small, ordinary, bits of moss. Offering Anayah the box, she pick up one of the bits of moss and put it in her mouth and moments later, with a sigh of relief, relaxed completely.

The three elves thought Anayah had lost consciousness but a few tense moments later she opened her eyes, at which time both the twins and their father noticed that her eyes had now turned a muddy, green-black color. She looked at the three concerned faces around her and tried to sit up but Elrond pushed her gently back down to the bed.

"Anayah. Can you tell me what just happened?"

She had to try twice before she could get a sound to come out of her mouth for her mouth and throat were so dry that they prevented her from either swallowing _or_ talking. Elrond carefully lifted her into a sitting position, Elladan arranged the pillows behind her back and Elrohir brought her a glass of water, which she quickly drank.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?" Elrond took the glass from her and sat it on the nearby table.

"I should have warned you about this but it slipped my mind although I was kind of hoping that this would not happen while I was here." Her eyes brimmed with tears of embarrassment.

"I do not know what you mean. What did you not want to happen?"

All three elves had puzzled looks on their faces.

"I have just had a vision."

"A vision? You have to go through this kind of torment every time you have a vision?"

Elrond was astounded for he often had visions as did Lady Galadriel, and he knew that other elves had this gift as well but he knew of no elf that went through what Anayah had just gone through. What worried him the most were the violent physical symptoms that she had to endure when she experienced her vision. He waited quietly and patiently for her to settle herself and become comfortable enough to talk to them about what she had just experienced. The twins sat on either side of the bed, silently lending her their emotional support and Elladan smoothed a stray, sweat-soaked tendril of hair away from her forehead.

"I have been having visions accompanied the symptoms you just saw, for a number of years and with Grandmother and Gandalf's help, I have learned how to cope with the pain. A few years ago, Gandalf started making the moss balls for me and if I can get to them, they help relieve the pain although this time it hurt so bad that for a moment I actually thought I was going to die."

"Does everything always shake when you have a vision?" Elrond had never heard of this type of occurrence and he was curious.

"Sorry, but that one was all me. If my head did not hurt so bad right now I would demonstrate but I think another time for a demonstration might be more appropriate. The shaking happens most often when I am under a great deal of stress but not just exclusively with my visions. Lately I have found that if I concentrate hard enough, I can will things to vibrate or move. The only theory I have, and Gandalf seems to agree with me, is that the shaking is an outlet for my own physical and emotional energy, like a safety valve."

Elrond sensed that Anayah might be uncomfortable talking about her vision with the twins in the room.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I believe the crisis is over so would the two of you mind giving us some time alone, please."

The twins both kissed Anayah's forehead and turned to leave.

"Boy germs!" Anayah said weakly.

The two turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said.

Smiling back at her, the two left the room.

"Now. Are you calm enough to tell me about your vision? Is it something that I can help you with?"

Anayah frowned, still disturbed by what she had seen.

"I saw them die painful, gruesome deaths. First, their souls were forcefully ripped from their bodies while they yet lived, then after this creature, or whatever it was had taken their souls, it began to devour them, one piece at a time. I was there and felt their shock, their fear and their pain but was so terrified that I could not move - could not help them. They died while I stood there and looked into their eyes."

Anayah shuddered at the remembrance then, putting one hand over her eyes, she began to cry. Elrond gathered her into his arms and comforted her as he had often done with his own sons, on many occasions, when they had experienced something that overwhelmed them. Finally, after some time, her crying stopped and she pushed herself away from him.

"I'm sorry - I got your shoulder all wet!"

"That's quite all right," he said, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of his tunic. "Your brothers have all managed to have the same experience at one time or another. I am quite used to it. Now tell me, Anayah, who did you see die?"

When she didn't answer him he took her chin and raised her head so she was forced to look at him.

"Who did you see die?"

"Legolas and Estel."

When Elrond sat up straight, shocked by what she had just told him, many different thoughts began to go through his head. Some thoughts were irrational, like chaining both Estel and Legolas to their beds for the rest of their lives, and others very rational – like chaining both Estel and Legolas to their beds for the rest of their lives.

Anayah interrupted his thoughts.

"Grandmother Galadriel once told me, and I have found this to be true on more than one occasion, that visions oftentimes only hint at a _possible_ future. Sometimes the vision is only a small and incomplete part of the whole but even considering it from that point of view, I have found this one thing to be true. The greater the pain that comes with the vision, the greater the chance the vision is a true portent of an upcoming event."

The elf lord thought about this for a few moments. He didn't have any knowledge or experience to base his thoughts on although he knew that Galadriel's advice was always sound.

"Is there anything that we can do about this?"

He knew the answer in his heart but he had to ask anyway for his worry for the prince and his human son was growing by the moment.

"No, I am sorry Ada, but there ..."

She stopped in mid-sentence. Her green eyes, now back to their normal color, opened wide and she blushed a deep red to the tips of her pointed ears then clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Elrond couldn't help himself and burst out laughing as she grabbed one of the throw pillows she had been reclining on and buried her face in it in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry." She mumbled from behind the pillow.

He grinned as he took the pillow away from his niece.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to feel comfortable enough to start calling me that but if it will ease your heart, you can look at it this way, my dear. Estel is your brother, you are his sister, he is my son and so it would logically follow that you are my daughter. Anayah, I would be pleased and honored if you would call me Ada."

The twins who had obviously been eavesdropping outside her room, took this moment to bounce in and jump into the middle of her bed, throwing their arms around her and ruffling her hair.

"We have a new little sister! Welcome to one of the most amazing families in Middle Earth!"

Anayah playfully batted at both of them with another pillow while Elrond laughed.

"And what exactly is going on here!"

The twins froze when they saw the man standing in the doorway. Trying to look as innocent as possible while still trying to ruffle Anayah's hair, they said, "We are just talking to our new little sister!"

When Estel and Legolas walked into the room they both had their arms crossed over their chests and were shooting mock-glares at the twins. However, it was Anayah who explained.

"I accidentally called Uncle, Ada. My extremely embarrassing mistake seems to have been some sort of initiation rite and so now I guess I am an official member of the family."

"And about time," Estel said, grinning. "I was going to suggest that very thing but it seems circumstance beat me to it."

Estel suddenly felt more at ease about Anayah's presence in Imladris than he had been since she had arrived some months before.

Lord Elrond patted her knee affectionately. "So now, my new daughter, do you feel better?"

She nodded.

"Feel better? What do you mean? What happened? Were you ill?" Estel was instantly by her side, feeling her forehead for fever and looking into her eyes for any trace of illness.

Looking first at Lord Elrond, then glancing around the room at the others, she thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I have had a vision, Estel, and a difficult one it was." She cleared her throat before she went on. "It was painful and quite disruptive but I am better now thanks to our brothers and ... Ada."

Estel frowned. "What did you see?" He got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he asked the question.

"I saw you and Legolas die." Her statement was flat, brutal and to the point. "But, I must remind you both that visions are only probabilities, fragments of a _possible_ future."

She grabbed both of his hands in hers and held them tightly.

"Estel, and you too Legolas ... I want both of you to promise me that you will be very, very careful until this vision plays out - please. I am begging this of both of you!"

Estel looked at his sister. "Anayah, I promise you that both Legolas and I will do as you request. We will sleep with one eye open until you feel the danger has passed."

"Thank you brother. I could ask for no more."

As the family sat and talked about the vision as well as other mundane matters, they were all unaware that many leagues away, in Mirkwood Forest, a King was crawling from where he had fallen, to a chair that stood nearby. He sat for many moments with his head in his hands trying to catch his breath and master his pain, for he too had just experienced a painful and horrifying vision.

TBC


	11. The Leave Taking

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 11

The Leave Taking

Anayah started to doze following her vision and seeing that she had fallen asleep Elrond motioned everyone to leave the room, then pulling a light blanket over the sleeping she-elf he turned and followed the others out.

Aragorn had sent a message bird to Halbarad and his Rangers earlier in the evening briefly outlining his plans, and he had full confidence that his second-in-command would carry out his instructions without question. Entering his bedroom, he had begun to pack what supplies he felt he would need on this journey, when both his packing and his musings were interrupted by the entrance of the twins.

The Ranger attempted to ignore his brothers even when both twins sat on his bed and silently stared at their human brother with the most sorrowful and forlorn looks on their faces they could manage. As any good brother would have, he ignored them both and continued with his packing until finally, in exasperation, he met the eyes of Elladan then Elrohir and firmly said, "No!"

It was Elladan who decided to try reasoning with the young ranger.

"Estel, I want you to listen to me for a moment!"

When Aragorn continued to ignore him, Elladan got off the bed and placed himself between his brother and his travelling pack.

"Estel I want you to listen to me and at least think about what I am telling you."

When Aragorn finally met his eyes, he continued.

"Somewhere out there are 25 frightened and hungry, kidnapped men, women and children who have been dragged from their homes and taken to Ilúvatar knows where to do what Ilúvatar knows what. If these people are being held by humans, which I very much doubt, there could be as many as ten guards but if they are being held by Orcs, they could be guarded by anywhere from ten to 20 Orcs. This is not a job that one person can do alone - you need us little brother - I really mean that. I am not trying to downplay your skills, I am just trying to tell you that three of us would have a better chance of getting the job done and surviving the ordeal than one person would on his own!"

Aragorn seemed to think about Elladan's words for a moment before he spoke.

"No."

He turned away from Elladan, then thinking about it, turned again and locked eyes with the oldest twin.

"And I mean no!"

He turned away and continued to pack.

Elladan turned angrily, to Elrohir.

"Oh Great Valar! He did not listen to a single word I said!"

He flopped down on the bed, totally exasperated with the Ranger.

Aragorn knelt on the floor in front of the eldest twin so he could look him in the eye.

"I did hear every word you said and understand what you are trying to tell me, but now, I want the two of you to listen closely to what I have to say. I am going in to an area where I suspect both the missing people and horses may be but since this is only a scouting and tracking mission, if I do find either the people or the horses, I fully intend to return to Imladris and ask for help in rescuing them. Elladan, it is not that I do not want your help or the help of Elrohir - I just do not want it at this moment. Do both of you understand me?"

Elladan sighed. "I do understand, Estel, even though I do not agree with you. However, I will not have you leave with harsh words standing between us. So go, and may the grace of the Valar protect you."

Giving his human brother's shoulder a squeeze, he left the room, followed closely by Elrohir who also squeezed his brother's shoulder as he walked by.

Having finished packing what he would need for his journey, Aragorn turned to leave his room and saw Legolas standing in the doorway, dressed for travel with his bow mounted over his quiver. The blonde archer said nothing and just continued to smile at his friend until Aragorn rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No Legolas, you cannot come with me!"

The elf continued to smile as he replied. "Understood. When do we leave?"

"As soon as I say goodbye to Ada."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn walked quickly down the dark hallway leading to his father's study. He had finished packing some time before, had said his good-byes to both his brothers and his sister, and was now ready to take his leave of his father. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for an invitation to enter.

"Come in my son, I am here."

There was no light in the room when he entered, then seeing the luminescent glow from his father's elvish form on the room's balcony, he dropped his traveling pack on a chair and walked toward the silent elf Lord. When Lord Elrond still did not break the silence, Aragorn decided that he would have to speak first.

"Ada, are you angry with me?"

Elrond turned and looked into his son's eyes and Aragorn was shocked, for his father's eyes were filled with tears!

"Am I angry with you? Why would I be angry with you, Estel? You have done nothing to make me angry with you. The worrying I do as I stand on the balcony of my study, my bed chamber, or even on the balcony of your room is something that I do from old habit acquired from the time you first started going out on your own."

"I do not understand. If I am such a competent warrior and healer why do you still worry about me? You have prepared me well for the path I choose to walk this night and that is why I do not understand why this hurts you so. It is hurtful for me to see you so unhappy, so please Ada, help me understand your grief so I may take it from you and ease your heart. How can I leave you knowing your heart is in such turmoil?"

Seeing his son's distress, Elrond put his arms around the young man's shoulders and pulled him to his chest as he had done so many times during the years his son had been growing up. After a time Elrond pushed the young man back and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Estel, it is a father's place to worry and as I do this for you, so you will one day do this for your own children. You have brought so much joy and laughter into this house over the years you have been with us that I cannot imagine this place without you. I know that your purpose for leaving this house on this night is for a just cause, and that we must honor our allies' request. I am worried though, and for reasons I do not yet understand, for a sense of foreboding hangs in the air about this place and I feel as if some evil approaches though I do not know what it is."

"I have felt it too, Ada. It is because of your foreboding and the warning I received earlier from my sister, that I shall be more vigilant - I promise."

Elrond sighed. "I know you will be careful, Estel, although knowing that will still not calm this father's heart and keep me from worrying." He gently pushed his son towards the door. "Now go, the night is no longer as young as it was."

"Then as I take my leave, I would also have your blessing."

"Of course you have it my son. May the Valar protect you on your journey and may they keep you safe until you return to us once more." He hugged his son a final time.

Aragorn turned to leave but then had a thought. "Ada, if it would make your burden any lighter, I have decided to let Legolas accompany me."

"Or, I have decided to go with him." The blonde archer now stood in the doorway of the study, waiting for his human friend.

Lord Elrond Peredhil, Noldor Lord of Imladris could only roll his eyes as he replied, "Sweet Eru protect us all!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Far away, in the forest called Mirkwood, King Thranduil had just finished sending a message bird to Imladris informing Lord Elrond that he had set out to travel on that night and that his mission to Imladris was one of the utmost importance. He had briefly explained what he had experienced and stated that it was hoped Elrond would be able to shed some light on the matter. That task being done, Thranduil gave last minute instructions to those who would handle the matters of state until his return. Then, mounting his stallion, and followed by his personal guard, he left the palace courtyard at a gallop.

TBC


	12. A Father's Heart

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 12

A Father's Heart

Some time later, Elrond stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Still lost in thought, he tried once more to understand the sense of foreboding he could not rid himself of. Gazing up at the stars, and in particular his father's star, always did much to soothe his troubled heart and though the light of Eärendil shone as brightly as ever he still could not rid himself of the feeling that some evil drew ever closer to the ones he held dearest. He heard footsteps behind him and smiled, for only an adan would make so much noise when they walked.

"Lord Èomer. Please, come join me."

"I did not mean to intrude on your solitude, my Lord."

"Be at ease, young one for you do not intrude on my solitude, as I often come here at this hour to gaze at the stars." He pointed a long slender finger at a particular star. "That, my friend, is my father's star."

"Eärendil, the Mariner. Yes, I have heard the story. I am honored to be in the company of the son of such a noble being."

He turned and, for a moment, looked at the young horse Lord and was pleased that races other than the elves of old were still remembering the lore. Elrond had a flash of insight and for a brief moment saw the future and what it held for the young man as he would one day be, King and leader of the proud and fierce people of Rohan.

The two stood in silence for a time, each with his own thoughts and worries, both seeking solace from the stars. When that silence was broken by the sound of a galloping horse and both elf and man turned towards the sound, it was only Elrond that sighed. It seemed that his niece would be going out tonight as well and that meant one more child to worry about.

Horse and rider slowed as the identity of the two Lords standing on the balcony became known. Black on black was how the two appeared to the Lords and as Èomer would remark later, if he had not recognized the rider, he would have been terrified by the sight of the two.

Both horse and rider saluted the Lord of Imladris and his guest. The stallion rose high into the air, screaming a warrior's farewell as his rider touched her heart. Moments later the two rode through the gate of the courtyard where they seemed to disappear into the darkness beyond.

Again Lord Elrond sighed as the dark feeling he had been having suddenly regained its strength.

Hearing the elf standing at his side sigh once more, Èomer, for the first time almost understood the reason for his melancholy.

"I think I begin to understand your worry, my Lord, at least in part. The Lady is like my own sister, Èowyn. Èowyn is both independent and capable in both domestic and martial skills and her heart yearns to use those skills, her strengths, for the good of her people. I do not think that either my sister or your foster daughter realizes just how much those strengths terrify those who love them and who only wish for them to be safe. My Lord, it takes a very wise person to see beyond gender to what the character is truly capable of and while my Èowyn and your Anayah both know what their duties and responsibilities are, in the end, we must have faith that they will always do what is right. I hope these words help, in some small way, to ease a father's heart."

The two remained on the balcony for some time, each with his own thoughts and concerns until one, succumbing to the frailties of his race, bid good night to the other and left to seek the peace of his dreams.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was some time later, when the moon had started to wane, that Lord Elrond felt the mental touch of his long time friend and confidant, Glorfindel. For a time, the Gondolin elf just stood at his friend's side, offering whatever emotional support he thought he needed, and when Elrond still did not speak, Glorfindel decided that prolonging such silence would do neither of them any good.

"What troubles you old friend?"

"Children, Glorfindel - my children trouble me, for I know that evil is coming here, and because it remains both faceless and nameless, for the first time in millennia I feel helpless, almost old - I have no idea what to do."

"Perhaps nothing is exactly what you should do, what you were meant to do."

Elrond look sharply at the elf standing beside him. The Valar had blessed Glorfindel with a perpetually cheerful disposition and no bad mood, despair or even melancholy could live in the same room with the elf that now stood at his side. Yet, this night, Elrond sensed something different about his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Elrond inquired quietly.

"What I mean, brother-of-my-heart, is that your children, and this includes your foster children as well, have all passed the age of their majority and can well take care of themselves. You have been a stellar example to all your young ones and have made a tremendous impact on their lives that will not soon be forgotten. Look at how Anayah has changed since you came into her life. That child was starved to death for lack of family and unconditional love and she had totally shut down her mind and heart to any possibility that peace, security and love would ever be a part of her life. Now look at her - she laughs more and smiles, and I do not think you know this, and please promise me you will never tell your youngest son, but the bucket of water that fell on Estel from Elladan's balcony ..."

"No!" Lord Elrond was astounded at the news.

"Yes, my friend. Only a sister with a devious mind would think of pulling such a prank then find a way to blame someone else without so much as a single word being spoken! I know this is hard for you to think of, Elrond, but you have to let your children go. A father's heart has a difficult time grasping this concept but it has to be done and if you do not find a way to learn this lesson, you will end up fading from the misery, and I could never allow you to do that alone! You will always worry and you will always get these warnings, these feelings, but you have to learn that you cannot let these demons run your life - and by demons, I do not necessarily mean any of your sons and daughters."

He couldn't help it and soon found himself laughing so hard that he had to put a hand on the railing of the balcony to hold himself upright. In truth, Glorfindel had spoken great wisdom to him, for he had been neglecting himself and he had been letting the foreboding he had been sensing lately to rob him of every joy in his life.

TBC


	13. Where Has Hope Gone

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 13

Where Has Hope Gone

Lord Elrond was again standing on the balcony of his youngest son's bedroom thinking over the events of that day. During the luncheon hour, a message bird had arrived from Mirkwood bearing a strange message from the Mirkwood King and he chuckled to himself as he remembered the message bird's arrival.

The twins, Glorfindel and he had been eating lunch on the balcony when the bird had arrived. Everyone at the table visibly winced and prepared for the worst as they glanced to where the black falcon was sitting not too far away. There was not a soul at the table that didn't wonder if a tasty tidbit carrying a message scroll might prove to be too much of a temptation for a continuously hungry falcon. Their fears turned out to be unfounded as Shakir did not so much as ruffle a feather or move from his perch on the balcony's railing and paid little or no attention to the bird. Sometime later in the day however, the twins had noticed the railing was empty and quickly told Lord Elrond, who checked and was much relieved to find that the message bird was still, in fact, very much alive.

All the necessary preparations for the king's arrival had been completed and there was nothing more to do except wait for the arrival of the Mirkwood King. If he was correct, and the King made good time, he would probably arrive about dawn, two days from this one.

He could still not rid himself of his dark mood and though he still had no tangible proof that what he felt held any merit whatsoever, he had finally, at the insistence of Glorfindel, sent a message to Mithrandir, seeking his counsel. Perhaps the wizard would be able to make some sense of this.

Now, as he stood on the balcony of his human son's bedroom, he heard two identical sets of feet approaching, and smiled. Elladan and Elrohir joined their father as he gazed at the night sky and for some time, the three stood there, each gathering comfort from the other. The oldest twin was the first to speak.

"We miss him also, Ada."

Elrond put his arms around his twins and pulled them closer to him, each gathering what comfort they could from the other. Then Elrohir asked the question that his father had asked himself many times over the past few days since Aragorn had left.

"Ada, why do you think that we are worrying about our brother? He has left us before and though we have worried for his safety, never before now have all of us become so obsessed with the idea, of its wrongness, of the dark danger. Is it perhaps because of our sister's vision that we all worry for him?"

Elrond just sighed.

Then Elladan looked sharply at his father as an idea came to him.

"Or could it be that the reason for our worry is that you are the one who has _not_ had the vision?" The eldest twin stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Ada, is it possible that you have only sensed what Anayah experienced in her vision yet worry because the vision came to her and not to you?"

Elladan put his hands on his head, trying hard to think of how to express what he was thinking without sounding like an idiot.

"Perhaps you are ... merely someone who has been caught in the wake of a wave?"

"You may be right, my son, but that fact does not serve to make the burden any less difficult to bear." When he saw the disappointment on the face of his eldest, he tried to comfort him.

"I have sent a message to Mithrandir asking him to come here. It is not often that I seek the counsel of the Grey Wizard but I feel that he may be able to shed some light on the matter."

Elrohir decided to try to steer his father's mood in another direction. "So King Thranduil is coming for a visit. Did he mention what his purpose for such a visit might be?"

Elrond looked at the youngest twin. Ever since his twins had been young elflings, they had been taught that some matters were to be considered private and were not to be questioned. Though it was known that the King was on his way, no mention had been made as to the purpose of his visit and for his son to inquire could almost be interpreted as being unseemly behavior. He could easily forgive the behavior of his youngest, after all, hadn't he, the young elf's father and Lord, been the one walking around for days enveloping himself in a dark cloud of despair? He knew why Elrohir had asked the question.

Neither Elrohir nor his twin was prepared for the answer their father was about to give them.

"King Thranduil has had a very disturbing vision concerning Legolas."

Both twins turned wide eyes toward their father.

"Now this is getting scary, Ada." Elrohir put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Was his vision similar at all to what our sister experienced?"

"I do not know, Elrohir. We shall find that out when the king arrives."

Elladan was starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Ada, what new evil might be so powerful that it could be sensed by Imladris _and_ Mirkwood?"

"I have no answer for that, Elladan. I am just hoping that Mithrandir can shed some light on the matter."

TBC


	14. The Duel

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 14

The Duel

"_Down_."

Anayah heard the warning and reacted to it without question or hesitation as she threw herself down and forward and for some moments clung to the side of her horse's neck as some object passed, hissing, over where she had sat in the saddle only moments before. Quickly pulling herself erect, she turned her head and upper body to the right, trying to see what it was that had almost killed her and saw as a blue ball of fire hit the trunk of a nearby tree then disappeared.

She uttered an unladylike curse before she said, "Thank you, my friend." Patting Elias's neck, she gave thanks once more for her friend's heightened senses and quick warning. "That was a close one."

Elias tossed his head in agreement as Anayah peered sharply into the darkness and was throwing her own heightened senses outward in an attempt to detect her attacker when Elias spoke to her once more.

"_The creature comes, my Lady. Be careful for he is very strong._"

She loosened the leather safety catch on her scabbard and pulled the sword slightly upward to where it would be within easy reach of either hand. Then, tying the ends of the reigns into a quick knot, she looped them over the saddle horn so that her hands would be free and unencumbered. Shifting herself in the saddle, she adjusted her feet in the stirrups and corrected her posture then, as her last act of preparation, she pulled her sword from the saddle scabbard and placed it in her left hand. She was as ready as she could possibly be for the fight with whoever had just attacked her. All thoughts of her previous mission were put out of her mind as she quickly switched to battle mode.

The ground trembled as the unseen enemy rode swiftly towards them and in the short moments before her adversary came in to view, Anayah ran through some of the things Gandalf had taught her about fighting someone who used magic as a weapon. He told her to remember that true strength came from the heart and mind and while this statement also included dark natured beings, the strength of the one who fought on the side of light would always have the blessings of the Valar and could not then be easily defeated. Not to mention the spells the grey wizard had taught her.

"Naur dan i dúath!" (Fire take the shadow!)

She whispered the words of the fire spell and immediately felt the palm of her right hand start to tingle and after making a fist with her right hand, she sat quietly and patiently, waiting for the enemy to appear. Elias danced, feet coming off the ground as he threatened to rear, ready and very much willing to enter the battle.

"Steady, Old Man! Not yet." She spoke quietly and the black stallion settled himself.

Then a steel-grey stallion with black mane and tail appeared from out of the darkness, riding towards her at a gallop. Of the being who rode him, Anayah could tell nothing, for she could see no features beneath the hood of its cloak and so his identity remained a mystery. She did, however, get the sense that whoever or whatever it was that drew near was evil, heart, body and mind. She kicked her horse into a gallop, then drawing her right hand back, she threw it forward, releasing a ball of orange fire that flew towards the oncoming rider. Though he was able to avoid her first attack, she sensed that he realized he had underestimated her and was much surprised that she had countered his attack with magic of her own.

The other rider attempted to draw his sword but the forward momentum of the big Black lessened the distance too quickly for him to accomplish this task. When they had almost drawn abreast of the grey stallion, Elias threw his shoulder into the Grey, sending it off-stride and almost to its knees, while at the same time that Elias had skillfully executed this maneuver, Anayah drew a vicious, backhand arc with her sword. If the enemy rider had been a moment slower in ducking, he would have lost his head.

After a short distance, both riders managed to slow their horses, then wheeling their mounts, and with swords drawn, prepared to meet each other in deadly combat. Again and again, the two combatants struck, steel blade meeting steel blade, sending sparks flying outwards to land on both horse and rider. When their swords did not meet, one stallion would attack the other, biting and striking with teeth, shoulders and hooves.

The lathered horses slowed to a halt as once more, their riders met sword to sword but while both riders managed to partially deflect the blow, their swords met - and locked. If the stalemate could not be broken quickly, the victory would go to the stronger of the two. When Anayah felt her sword lock with the other, she rolled her wrist from left to right, which served to free her sword and allowed her to complete the downward slash she had begun moments before.

As her sword bit deeply into the shoulder of her enemy, she sensed his arrogance turning from surprise to fear, then he spurred his horse to the right and into a run, clearly indicating that he meant to break off the attack and leave the field of battle. Before he left, however, he slashed at Anayah a final time, connecting with her upper arm and opening a deep gash from shoulder to elbow.

The burning pain in her arm surprised her and when she saw her enemy leaving at a dead run, she prudently decided not to give chase, for to follow him in the dark, over uncertain terrain and while wounded, was a risk she was unwilling to take this night. She knew in her heart, though, that they would meet again.

Anayah stopped long enough to see how badly Elias had been hurt and to care for his wounds as well as her own. All previously made plans would now have to wait long enough for her to recover from this attack, and deciding this, she wisely chose to return to Imladris. Uttering a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar for letting her survive, she then turned her thoughts to Mithrandir, hoping the grey wizard would somehow sense her need and come to her, for she now felt in great need of his guidance. She sighed, for she knew that at her present pace, she would reach Imladris about dawn. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	15. Return To Imladris

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 15

Return to Imladris

When King Thranduil and his escort arrived in Imladris at dawn, they were met by Lord Elrond and his twin sons. The group stood for a few moments on the steps above the courtyard observing courtesies as the house staff hastily assembled to see to the needs of the newly arrived King of the Mirkwood realm. They were suddenly interrupted as one of the Imladris border guards galloped into the courtyard.

"Welcome, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Please pardon this interruption but I have urgent news for Lord Elrond."

The King inclined his head at the greeting.

"Lord Elrond. The Lady has just passed over the border and although she has not asked us to announce her, I felt you should be informed."

Lord Elrond's face showed his concern. "Why, what has happened?"

"My Lord, the horse she rides is covered with dried lather and blood and the Lady, herself, is unsteady in the saddle." The guard inclined his head indicating he was finished with his report.

Elrond dismissed the border guard then glanced anxiously at the gate of the courtyard, not knowing what he was going to see.

Soon, hoof beats could be heard, followed shortly thereafter by the appearance of the horse. He was indeed more gray than black as his normally glossy coat was crusted with old lather and dust from his journey and marked here and there with blood earned in battle. When the black stallion saw the strange elves standing in front of him, he began to prance and sidle toward them, eyes blazing. Elias attempted to rear, and when his rider brought him back to earth and tried to calm him, all those present could see her grimace in pain.

He was not to be pacified though, for he had sensed the pain of his rider and seeing the strangers before him, he had immediately changed from companion and ally into her protector and he was not about to allow any stranger to harm her further. Again, he tried to rear, this time rising to his full height, striking out with his forefeet as he did so. As his front hooves again hit the ground, Anayah was jarred from the impact and cried out from the pain.

It was the Mirkwood King who finally took matters into his own hands as he quickly assessed the situation and rightly came to the conclusion that the stallion was only trying to protect his injured rider. Stepping directly in front of the horse, he spread his arms wide and spoke soothingly to the angry animal.

"_Daro! Daro mellon-nín! Lasto beth lammen! Daro_!" (Stop! Stop my friend! Listen to the words of my voice. Stop!)

Sensing no threat from the tall elf in front of him, the horse finally began to calm down. Seeing this, the King put one hand on the headstall of the animal's hackamore and with the other hand, stroked the horse behind the ears, a place most horses liked to be rubbed or scratched. As he calmed the big stallion and continued to speak gentle, elvish words in his ear, he motioned to the twins and Elrond to see to the rider.

"We only want to help your friend so please calm yourself. After we help her, we will see that you are bathed and tended as you deserve. So calm yourself, my friend."

The King was rewarded for his kind words when the stallion butted him in the chest with his head, seemingly satisfied that neither this elf nor the other strange beings in front of him meant his Lady any harm.

As Lord Elrond and his sons approached both horse and rider, they caught the scent of something both familiar and distasteful. The three looked at each other, then Elrond spoke to King Thranduil who still stood at the head of the horse, keeping him calm.

"Do you smell that? What is it?"

The twins could only shrug their shoulders.

"It is what you smell in the air during a rainstorm when lightning has struck close by."

It had taken Thranduil a few moments to place the odor but recognize it he finally did, for lightning was something every elf who lived in a woodland kingdom knew and understood.

While their father and the King were talking about lightning and its elements, Elladan reached up and took hold of Anayah's arm, preparing to help her dismount. When he touched her, though his hand was gentle, she gasped from the pain, jerking her arm away from him and almost losing consciousness in the process. For some time she sat with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths in an attempt to get her pain under control and after accomplishing this, tried to dismount on her own. It was then that Elladan noticed the hand he had laid on his sister's arm was covered with blood.

"Ada. Look." He showed his hand to his father.

Elrond pushed the left side of her robe back and saw the blood soaked bandage on her arm.

"Sweet Eru!"

As he started to pick her up, Anayah raised her hand.

"Please do not touch me for you are clean and I still carry the stench of battle on my clothing. I must first tend to the needs of my horse for he has also taken hurt. When I have seen to his needs, I will then bathe myself in the sweet waters of the Bruinen and hope that afterward I will be fit to enter your home."

When Anayah attempted to walk around Elrond and the twins, Thranduil stepped in front of her, blocking her path and not being able to stop herself, she walked right into the King then took a step backward as she tried to regain her balance. She stood for a moment, head tilted slightly to one side in surprise, and gazed with glazed eyes at the elf in front of her. Then, with no warning to any of the elves standing near her, Anayah passed out and fell most ungracefully to the ground.

TBC


	16. Mithrandir

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 16

Mithrandir

Lord Elrond started issuing orders as soon as Anayah hit the ground. Elladan picked his unconscious sister up and carried her into the house followed closely by Elrohir. Elurin, the elvish butler was then instructed to wake Elenath and Míriel, Anayah's ladies-in-waiting, and have them go immediately to the Lady's chamber where he would meet with them shortly. The stable master was told to see to Elias personally and to report to Elrond if the animal had wounds that needed medicine or stitching. He then issued orders to take the horses of King and his escort to the stables where they were to be groomed, fed and bedded down. With a deep sigh, he finally, turned to King Thranduil.

"My Lord, I must apologize for being such a poor host to you this morning and I must beg your indulgence a short while longer, for I must go see to the medical needs of my daughter. My staff will show you to your chambers and will see to any need that you or your escort may have after your long journey."

King Thranduil chuckled. He had been standing next to Elias who was basking in the attention the elf was giving him while the stable master stood a few steps away patiently waiting to take over his charge.

"I quite understand, my Lord, for I too am a father as you well know!"

It was Elrond's turn to chuckle. "Yes King Thranduil, of that I am well aware." He inclined his head in farewell then turned and followed Elurin into the house.

Thranduil dismissed the servant who was waiting to show him to his quarters.

"Thank you, but I believe I will see to this fine creature myself before I go to my chambers and rest. I am sure I will find someone to show me to my room when I am ready."

When the servant bowed his head and had gone back to the house the stable master stepped up and addressed the Mirkwood King.

"My Lord, if you desire to see to the Lady's horse personally, may I show you to the stables?"

"Lead on good sir for I am sure this fine animal desires to have the soil of battle removed from him as soon as possible."

The Mirkwood King was no stranger to fine horses so it was not surprising that he was so taken with the black stallion, for being a Mearas, Elias was blessed with both the stature and bearing that went with the breed - these horses of Númenor. When they reached the stable, he was shown where the horses were bathed. After the dried sweat and blood had been thoroughly cleaned off the animal, the King then led the stallion to his stall and after Elias had been given both grain and hay and was contentedly eating, Thranduil tended his wounds with needle, thread and salve. When asked if he now desired to be shown to his chambers, Thranduil answered that he would like to stay and visit with the stallion awhile longer. Later, members of the King's escort were heard to remark that they had not seen the King so relaxed in many millennia.X

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Elrond had immediately gone to his daughter's rooms and had looked at her arm, then after putting another temporary bandage on the wound to further slow the bleeding, he instructed Elenath and Míriel to bathe their Lady and change her into a warm sleeping gown. He then went to gather what medical supplies he felt he would need. Upon his return, medical supplies in hand, he found both Elenath and Míriel sitting in chairs outside the wounded she-elf's room. His sons were inside and while Elrohir checked Anayah's pulse and put a hand on her forehead to see if a fever was present, Elladan, sensing his father's approach, had unwrapped the blood soaked bandages and was inspecting the wound itself.

"Well?" asked Elrond as he entered the room.

"The pulse is strong and the fever is not very high," Elrohir reported.

"Let us see to the wound then."

"Ada, the wound was made by either a knife or sword and though deep, is clean and shows no heat to indicate a poisoned blade."

"Thank you, my sons." Lord Elrond had flushed the deep gash with an antiseptic athelas rinse and had begun to stitch it closed when he noticed that Anayah was awake and watching him. After smiling at her, he remarked to himself that he was surprised she had neither moved nor cried out as most of his patients did when their wounds were being stitched.

"How are you feeling, daughter?" He had seen the haunted look in her eyes and thought his question benign enough that it might encourage her to speak.

"Did I really walk into a tree?"

Her question, after a few moments of dead silence, caused the three elves in the room to burst out laughing.

After wiping the tears of laughter off his face, Elrond answered her question. "No, my dear, it was not a tree and though you may have thought so, the morning sun was in your eyes - actually, you walked into King Thranduil."

Her eyes widened. "The Mirkwood King? Oh sweet Eru - please tell me that I did not bounce off of, not only your guest, but a King? I am so embarrassed! Where is my closet that I may climb into it and never come out again?"

"I've heard myself called many things young lady, but never a tree!"

All eyes turned to the door. Smiling, Thranduil stepped into Anayah's room.

She tried to hide her embarrassment behind a pillow but found this served no purpose other than to cause those in the room to laugh even harder, so she placed the pillow back behind her head and looked at the tall, regal-looking elf standing at the foot of her bed.

"My apologies for having walked in to you, my Lord for I fear I was being inattentive. It is my most sincere hope that you will accept my apologies."

"It was a great honor to have such a fine warrior as yourself walk in to me." He bowed slightly then smiled down at her as he saw her blush once again. "When you are feeling better, my Lady, I would like to speak with you about your horse."

At the mention of Elias, Anayah sat straight up in bed but unfortunately when she did so, the pain in her arm washed over her like a wave and nearly made her pass out once again. Seeing all the color drain from her face, Elrond gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"Anayah, please calm yourself." Elrond nodded to Elrohir who, after a respectful nod to the King, left the room to make a "tea" for his sister.

"Ada I am fine so please do not bother yourself too much with me. Please, tell me of Elias? As soon as you are finished I must go to him. He has wounds that need to be tended which I should have seen to him before I disgraced myself by walking into a King then passing out - what kind of a friend am I - I am a horrible elf!"

"Peace young one." Thranduil had sat on the edge of the bed. "I have tended his wounds myself and even now he is resting midst fresh bedding after having filled his belly with the finest grain and hay that the honorable Stable Master had to offer."

"You tended him yourself? But Sire ..."

He laid a friendly hand on her arm. "Young lady I will hear no more about this. You just do what your Ada says and we will speak later. I must leave you now and rest awhile myself for I have spent many days in a saddle and I crave the feeling of a soft bed!" Smiling once more, the Sindar Lord left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Anayah was surprised by her father's question. "Ada?"

"Do you not feel like talking about what happened last night?" Lord Elrond finished applying the last of the bandages to her arm and sat back in his chair.

"I was curious about that myself." Elladan, who had remained silent while his father had tended to his sister's arm, now looked her in the eye as he adjusted the blankets then gently laid her wounded arm on top of them.

Elrohir returned with the tea and handed it to Anayah who smelled it and frowned.

"Drink it little sister!" Elrohir spoke seriously yet there was a twinkle in his eye.

She would have refused the tea but when she looked around the room at the three elves and saw the equally serious expressions on their faces, drank it down without stopping.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a loud cry was heard in the courtyard.

Elrond heard the cry and said one word before he and Elladan left the room at a run. "Gwaihir." Mithrandir had arrived.

"I need to talk to Gandalf, Elrohir." Anayah wanted very much to get up out of bed and go to Gandalf but suddenly began to feel extremely tired, her eyes doing their best to close all by themselves. Just before she finally lost the battle to stay awake she said, "I am never drinking your tea again, Ro!"

Elrohir chuckled softly as he adjusted the blankets around his now sleeping sister.

TBC


	17. A New Enemy

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 17

A New Enemy

As Lord Elrond and Elladan walked down the steps to the courtyard, Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Grey, as he was sometimes called, had just finished climbing down from the back of the giant eagle, Gwaihir, also known as the Wind Lord. The grey wizard thanked the giant eagle for his assistance then asked if he would mind returning to Imladris after he had eaten so that he could speak with him.

Gandalf had a feeling there would be much to talk about after he talked to Lord Elrond for not only had he received the request from the Noldor Lord to come to Imladris but had received a message from Anayah as well. Although he knew something of what had gone on the night before, he felt a great need to speak to the young she-elf before he voiced any of his thoughts or conclusions. He did not want to appear hasty, as an old friend has once remarked of his sometimes-hasty tendencies.

Lord Elrond met his friend before the steps of the house and smiled at the wizard as he held out his hands in greeting.

"Mithrandir, my old friend. It is good to see you."

As the two grasped hands, Gwaihir took to the air, showering all those in the courtyard with dust from the first powerful downward sweep of his great wings. When Elrond and Elladan had escorted Gandalf into the house, they were surprised when the first words out of the grey wizard's mouth were, "I must talk to Anayah - is she here?"

"Yes, Gandalf she is here, though resting at the moment. My daughter and Elias arrived home about dawn this morning, after having been in a great battle where both she and the stallion received minor wounds. Why do you ask, Gandalf? Has something disturbed you? What has happened?"

As they were passing the library Gandalf pulled both Elrond and Elladan into the room and began to speak to them in hushed tones.

"Elrond, there is a new evil walking this land that is connected to the Dark Lord himself. At this moment, I have more suspicions than information and so the form and purpose of this evil remains hidden to me but when I received Anayah's summons, I knew that she might have stumbled upon the first clue to this mystery. Your message to me served to indicate that the evil is closer to us than we realize but more than this I cannot tell you at this time. I must speak to the young she-elf as soon as possible. How is she?"

"Her wound was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, for even though there was a small amount of blood loss, she tended the wound well after the battle and it shows no sign of poison or infection. She seems to have a substantial knowledge of herb lore of which I am impressed."

"Yes, she does – she has always been an apt pupil. Haldir of Lórien has taught her well and I have spent much time with her also, teaching her various healing techniques, although our skill level is not comparable to yours."

Lord Elrond inclined his head to the wizard in acknowledgement of the compliment.

Gandalf paced back and forth in front of the window in the library, deep in thought. The wizard was disturbed by the events of the evening before and clearly wanted to speak to Anayah as soon as possible but knew he would have to wait until she awakened and being an extremely impatient individual by nature, he chafed at the notion. He cared deeply for the young she-elf and knew the paths she walked in Middle Earth and how difficult they were, and were going to be for her. He also knew that she had stumbled upon something he had little knowledge of and having gotten a sense that time was critical at this point, knew the sooner he found out what was haunting the land the better things would be for all.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her eyes opened slowly, almost reluctantly, but when they had open fully and were no longer blurred, Anayah took the time to look around her room. It was empty except for her foster brother, Elrohir, who was sitting in a nearby chair quietly reading a book. She sighed and reached up to rub her eyes but soon found the movement to be a mistake, for as soon as she lifted her left arm, she was painfully reminded that it had been injured and was not in the mood to be shifted about. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a groan which immediately caused Elrohir to look up from the book he had been reading then come swiftly to her side.

"Hello sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" He felt her forehead and frowned then checked the bandages on her left arm.

"I feel like I want to go outside, run swiftly from one end of Imladris to the other, dive into the Bruinen and swim for several hours then come home and quietly pass on to the Halls of Mandos - and you?"

He laughed at her analogy.

"Ada can give you something to make you feel better."

Seeing the frown form on his sister's face he quickly told her that the medicine would be for pain and fever only, and would not put her to sleep. Before he left the room to tell his father that she was awake, he helped her sit up then gave her a cup of water, which she quickly emptied for she was indeed extremely thirsty.

After he left, Anayah leaned back onto the soft pillows with a groan and began to think about her encounter of the night before. Once more envisioning the "thing" coming at her and remembering the feeling of evil that emanated from the creature the closer it got to her, she shuddered. Well, she thought, if Gandalf was here, he might be able to put things together for her, for Gandalf, as far as she was concerned anyway, knew everything about everything. The door of her room opened and the wizard entered followed closely by Lord Elrond and the twins. She frowned when she saw that her father carried a cup of the dreaded _tea_ in his hands.

"Do not make such a face daughter - you look too much like Estel when you do!"

Everyone laughed including Anayah. Lord Elrond felt her forehead then checked her wounded arm, putting fresh bandages on it for even though he had been diligent in his stitching, blood still seeped from it. Making a mental note to himself to keep an eye on both the wound and the fever she had begun to run, he sat back and spoke to both Anayah and Gandalf.

"You are beginning to run a fever young lady although your wound is already looking much better. I plan to keep an eye on it as well as you so please do not get out of this bed until I give you my permission."

"But Ada, there are things I must attend to!"

Seeing the distress on her face, Gandalf took the opportunity to turn her mind elsewhere.

"Anayah could you please tell me what happened last night – what occurred that made you feel the need to summon me?"

She looked furtively at Elrond and the twins before she began her story and Gandalf correctly surmised that she had not been forthcoming with some details of the previous night's battle.

"I was out last night some distance from Imladris when Elias felt a presence. He managed to warn me of it just before a blue fireball flew over me and hit a nearby tree. I ... countered, then the being and I fought, as did our horses and after I drew first blood, he turned to run, but not before he managed to draw my blood as well. That is about all there was to it. I knew you would want to know and I would also like to know what this creature is for I have not encountered one such as he beofre."

"What do you mean you _countered_ his fireball?" Elrohir had asked the question before he saw the cautionary look on his father's face.

When Anayah seemed to be uncomfortable in giving an answer, Gandalf patted her arm gently.

"Young lady, this is your family now, and a more honorably family I have yet to have the pleasure of meeting. You may speak freely to them."

When she finally looked into his eyes, she saw a twinkle and a good-natured wink. Sighing, she finally told them what she had done.

"I threw one back at him!" She said quietly.

"One what?" Elrohir seemed puzzled by her answer until his twin swatted him alongside his head. His eyes widened when he finally understood what exactly it was that his sister meant.

"A fire ball, ok? I threw a stupid fire ball right back in his stupid, ugly face, and missed!" She crossed her arms angrily and looked away with angry tears filling her eyes.

Elrond looked at her a moment before he spoke. "Anayah what is upsetting you? Is it that you missed your target or is it that you suspect this family will think you odd because of what you are able to do?"

"I'm sorry for being such a child about this, Ada, but I'm just not feeling myself right now. In truth, I didn't know how any of you would react if you found out what I could do."

Gandalf sensed the immediate emotional crisis was over. "You did the right thing when you summoned me Anayah. But can you tell me anything about the being himself - what he look like or any impressions that you may have got from him?"

She shuddered at the remembrance of her encounter and looked away from the wizard and sensing his sister's emotions, Elrohir laid a comforting hand on her uninjured arm. When Lord Elrond saw the color drain from her already pale face, he gave her the cup of tea he had been holding and this time she drank it without complaining. After spending some time collecting her thoughts, she continued.

"He looked, felt and acted like one of the Nine, Gandalf, and yet I was able to wound him ... he bled, he showed fear and he ran. It was a very strange experience."

When Anayah made the comparison of the creature of the evening before to the Nazgûl, all three elves and the wizard sat up straighter and looked at one another nervously. She continued.

"The feelings I got from him were very - evil - there is no other way to describe it." Everyone but the distressed young she-elf felt the room shake.

Gandalf patted her arm. "Anayah, would you give me your consent to look at your memory of last night?"

Nodding, she closed her eyes as Gandalf laid his hand on her forehead and closed his own. The two stayed that way for some moments and once more, the room began to shake, more intensely than the time before. The cup rattled in its saucer and Elrohir grabbed it to still the rattle while Elladan looked at his father questioningly. Lord Elrond just shook his head and remained silent.

Without opening his eyes or breaking their mental link, Gandalf told the young she-elf to calm herself after which, everything in the room stilled once more and after another moment or two had passed, the wizard opened his eyes and removed his hand from Anayah's forehead. Frowning, he gestured towards the water pitcher, indicating he was thirsty. After quickly drinking a glass of the liquid, he spent a moment gathering his thoughts before sharing them with those in the room.

"I am greatly disturbed by what I have seen and even though I do not have all the information I need to speak with certainty, I can tell you this - the creature our dear Anayah fought last night was indeed a wraith, not one of the Nazgûl, but something almost as deadly!"

TBC


	18. The Maiar

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 18

The Maiar

"I want what I am going to tell you to remain in this room. Those of our number that are missing will have to be told but I will leave the time and manner of that telling up to you Elrond."

The Noldor Lord nodded his head in assent.

Gandalf continued. "I now know what the creature is that Anayah fought last night though I had not known of the existence of such a creature outside of Mordor. It is known as a shadow-wraith to some and a half-wraith to others, but a wraith it is indeed."

All four elves gasped at the same time but it was Lord Elrond who asked the question the rest of them were thinking.

"This is indeed disturbing news, Gandalf. What can you tell us about this wraith and how, exactly, is it different from a Nazgûl?"

The grey wizard sighed once then began his tale.

"When the consciousness of Sauron first woke after his defeat at the Battle of Dagorlad he sought after special individuals who were wise in the ways of the magic of both men and elves. In the beginning, these men were similar to what the Captain of the Nazgûl used to be before the ring he received from Sauron corrupted him. Few of these dedicated humans existed in that time, but when Sauron did find them he used every means at his command to pervert them to his ways and some of the ways of Maiar magic.

In return for Sauron's favor, these creatures pledged themselves to his service and became the half-wraiths, able to exist and function fully in either shadow or light. Because these Shadow Wraiths were perverted without the use of a ring, they have retained some of their human nature, so it is possible to kill them, not easily mind you, but it is possible. Do not mistake what I have said my friends, for the Shadow Wraiths are just as evil and just as deadly as the Nine. They are drawn to strong magic as well as to those who wield that magic and that fact is what disturbs me the most, for it may suggest a dark purpose. However I will say no more on that matter until I am able to gather more information."

Seeing the flush of fever on his daughter's overly-pale complexion, Lord Elrond touched Gandalf on the shoulder and when he did, the wizard instantly understood the elf lord's concern.

"Well, young one, you have become fatigued and since Lord Elrond and I have much to discuss, we will leave you to get some much needed rest." Seeing Anayah open her mouth to argue, the wizard continued. "I will hear no argument on this matter - now get some rest!"

Elladan and Elrohir settled quietly in nearby chairs so she would not be alone while she rested. The two knew, from experience, that when ill or injured, there was something comforting about the presence of family. However, after the third time Anayah sighed, both twins knew they had encountered someone who was going to be a worse patient when they were ill than even Aragorn, himself.

After looking at his twin and receiving a nod in return, Elladan turned back to the young she-elf and began to sing a lullaby that their mother had often sung to them when they were younger. Anayah looked at Elladan in surprise for she recognized the song as one her own mother had sung to her before their separation and one which her mother had learned from her sister Celebrian, mother of the twins. Finding herself soothed by a melody she hadn't heard for many, many years she was soon fast asleep. Elladan and Elrohir just smiled at each other.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond and Gandalf were deep into a discussion about the half-wraiths and the significance of their existence and appearance. Gandalf had surmised that Anayah's encounter with the wraith had perhaps been by chance, that neither the Dark Lord nor the wraith itself had intended to be seen and perhaps the wraith had not run after being wounded but had been called off by its master. Either way, both wizard and elf lord concluded, they needed to find out as much as they possibly could about this creature and his dark purpose.

Finally, after some time, and after some fine wine, Elrond asked Gandalf a question about his daughter.

"My daughter has been in my home for some time now and even though she has become very dear to me, I do not know any more about her now than I did before she arrived. I understand why she is so fiercely independent and I understand her secretive manner, but she confuses me, Gandalf."

"How so Elrond?"

"Over the long span of my years I have met creatures of light as well as creatures whose entire existence was based on darkness and evil deeds but I have never met one being whose mind I could not understand, at least in part. My daughter is one of those - I do not understand her - she is a mystery to me. I believe that she is bitter that her existence was based on need rather than love, and so much time is spent trying to live up to those perceived expectations that she fails to see that she would mean as much to us if she did nothing at all."

Gandalf sat in silence for a few moments considering the words of his friend as he stared out the window of the room at the beautiful gardens just outside. Then, after having gathered his thoughts he turned to the elf lord.

"Elrond, Anayah was never meant to be alone. She was to be raised, and her talents nurtured by the elves. Alas, fate was not smiling on our endeavors and she was cut off from her intended support system when she was but a baby, when she was kidnapped and her mother died. You are not the only one who does not understand her for that child does not understand herself and that is because she was never taught how. She has only been in your home for a short while but has been on her own for most of her life."

"Then you suggest that the best course of action would be to give her time?"

"Yes, Elrond, that would be my suggestion although I would warn you of one thing."

"And what would that be, my friend?"

"When I was attempting to connect with Anayah's memory to better see and understand the evil creature she encountered, the room began to shake. I clearly felt the uncertainty and fear from both you and your sons when this happened."

"That is true, Gandalf, and we are sorry for our reactions. We just do not quite understand what is occurring when that happens."

"I understand, Elrond and I will attempt to explain this matter to you."

The grey wizard refilled his wineglass before he continued.

"It was the intention of the elves, at the beginning anyway, to unite two of the greatest bloodlines in the history of Middle Earth and hopeful produce a being who would be of service to the throne when Aragorn finally took his place on it. It was hoped this being would possess the best traits of both men and elves and while it is far too early to tell whether this objective has been achieved, I can tell you that I have discovered something else that was not taken into account."

"And what might that be?"

"Melian."

It was Elrond's turn to refill his wineglass. He was beginning to understand.

"Melian was of the race of the Maiar – I think I am beginning to understand."

"Yes, I think you are."

The wizard's eyes began to twinkle in amusement.

"She carries the blood of the Divine within her – as do you, I might add – so, not only does our young Anayah have the best qualities of both lines and both races, but she also possesses some of the qualities of the Maiar. And, my dear Elrond, I can tell you that the blood of Melian runs strong in her."

"Does she know this?"

"Anayah knows some of it although she is somewhat loathe to speak in its regard for fear she will be treated as an oddity rather than as herself. My advice to you, my friend, is to have a talk with her. Try and get her..."

The discussion Gandalf and Lord Elrond were having was interrupted by the entrance of Elrond's extremely frantic twin sons.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Ada." Elladan was the first to catch his breath. "She is gone!"

"What do you mean she is gone?" Lord Elrond said as he rose to his feet. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Elrohir continued. "She asked us to get her something to eat and a book to read but when we got back to the room, she was gone!"

"And this time she took Huan and both of her small crossbows with her." Elladan finished then looked at his father. " I am sorry Ada. I should have never left her alone."

TBC


	19. The Great Escape

**A/N**: Thoughts are in _italics_ in this chapter. Also, anytime either the falcon or the horse communicates with anyone, their conversation will also be in _italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 19

The Great Escape

The lullaby that Elladan had sung to her had, indeed, put her into such a relaxed state that she had almost fallen asleep but just before she had entered the realm of elvish dreams, she was abruptly drawn away by a rather frantic call from Shakir.

"_My Lady. I come!_"

For him to call her from afar and to use that tone of thought meant he must have an urgent message for her and was greatly disturbed by it, she thought to herself. Though she was now fully awake, she kept her eyes closed and waited for her falcon to arrive and it wasn't very much later that the falcon flew in from the balcony and landed on her bed.

"Hey, tasty treat ... off the bed!"

Elrohir tried to shoo the bird off the bed but only managed to get a hiss and a peck on his hand for his efforts. The younger twin jerked his hand back quickly, Elladan snickering at him as he did so.

Finally opening her eyes, Anayah admonished the bird for his lack of manners. At this, Shakir turned towards Elrohir and gave a meek "peep" in apology before turning back to his Lady.

"So, my friend, what has gotten you so upset that you treat my brother in such a fashion?" She gently stoked the bird's head as she looked him in the eyes.

The pictures Shakir gave her seemed to come in the actual order of the events themselves. First, she saw Aragorn and Legolas fighting Orcs, then saw the two of them getting separated after which one of them was buried in an avalanche. Shakir then showed her how both man and elf had been captured, Aragorn by Orcs and Legolas by humans. Though she was greatly disturbed by what Shakir had shown her, she kept her fear and concern for Aragorn and Legolas to herself and ignoring her rapidly beating heart, made plans to try to save them both.

Anayah knew the lives of both her brother and Legolas were in grave danger and that she would have to go to their aid quickly or there was a good possibility they would both die. Admittedly, she wasn't as physically fit as she would like to be to attempt a rescue, but she also knew that, fit or not, she would go to their aid if it meant crawling on all fours to get to them.

Aragorn was her brother and the thought of losing him scared her worse than she had ever been in her entire life with the possible exception being when she had watched her own mother being brutally murdered. Legolas was her brother's best friend, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil. She also knew how Lord Elrond and the twins would react if she left without telling them she was leaving and also before being fully recovered from her own wound so, wisely, for the moment she kept her thoughts to herself.

When Shakir had finished sharing his message with his Lady, he rubbed his soft head against Elrohir's arm in a final apology then removed himself to the balcony where he once more took up his post looking out over Imladris.

"So ... what did he have to say!" Elladan asked the question that both he and his twin had been thinking.

"He was very worried about me (_not a lie_) and also told me that he had seen Aragorn and Legolas and they were both alive and well before he took off and returned home (_not a lie_)."

Both brothers relaxed after their sister had given them the falcon's message but what Anayah had _not_ told them was what Shakir had seen once he had been in the air and before he had actually turned towards Imladris. She sighed for though she could gladly and willingly commit herself to the task of finding and rescuing Aragorn and Legolas, she was unwilling to commit anybody else to that same jeopardy. Closing her eyes, Anayah put her mind into high gear thinking about what she was going to do next.

Somehow she would have to distract the twins then dress, grab her weapons and travel pack, lower everything over the balcony, then lower herself to the ground where Elias should be waiting for her. Anayah sent a mental message to Shakir to tell Elias what she was planning and the falcon took off towards the stable. As soon as he got her message, the stallion would take his hackamore to one of the stable hands or the stable master himself as a signal that he needed to be saddled. She had taught her friend how to do this some months before so that preparation time for a quick departure could be significantly reduced.

Finally, her planning was complete. The only task left was one that had to be crafty in both structure and enactment, in other words, she had to be very, very sneaky - Anayah would have to distract the twins. Smiling to herself, she knew exactly how she was going to get both twins out of the room.

She opened her eyes and looked at her two brothers who were both reading books as they sat in identical armchairs by her bed.

"Would you two mind doing me a favor?" Here we go, she thought to herself. "I'm hungry and bored and was wondering if you two would mind getting me something to eat and maybe get me that book of Númenorean History from the library. I would sure appreciate it if you would."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled at her and left without knowing that one of the best escape plans to come along in ages, and one that would rival anything the two of them could _ever_ come up with, was just about to begin.

After the twins had left the room, Anayah threw the covers back on the bed and started to rise. She had to remain still for a few moments and wait for the room to stop spinning and for her arm to stop feeling as if it had recently been chopped in half. Looking to the balcony, she noticed Shakir was no longer on his customary perch and satisfied that her feathered friend had gone to the stables, she dressed as quickly as possible then began to assemble her weapons and traveling pack. Anayah had decided to take Huan with her this time as well as both small crossbows. With a rope she kept in her pack she lowered her equipment to the ground and when she did, noticed that Elias was now standing-by in the courtyard below.

When all seemed ready, she looked around the room once last time then with nothing more needing to be done, Anayah lowered herself over the balcony. Mounting Elias, she rode off at a gallop, to try and save her brother and his friend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Sometime later, when the twins returned to the room, they found it empty and realized that they had fallen victim to an elaborate and successful escape plan, one that was truly worthy of the Peredhil family and which, at any other time, might have been amusing. This time, however, it was not for they knew their sister was healing quickly as most elves did, but was still weak from fatigue and blood loss and was running a mysterious fever. As one, Elladan and Elrohir turned and ran back down the stairs.

TBC


	20. Avalanche

**A/N**: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

Chapter 20

Avalanche

It had been many days since Aragorn and Legolas had departed Imladris to begin their search for Rohan's missing countrymen and horses and still the two had found no signs of any living creatures, people, horses or Orcs. New snow was making it difficult, if not impossible to see any old tracks, but to an elf and a Ranger, who look for signs other than footprints, a path existed somewhere and if they looked hard enough they knew they would find it. Neither was willing to give up hope.

Legolas, being a wood-elf, would occasionally stop and ask his friends, the trees, if anyone or anything had recently passed by, but when Aragorn asked what they had told him, all the elf would say was that the trees had seen no one. Even from the tree tops, the far seeing eyes of the wood-elf could detect no movement. They had been following the base of the mountains for some time and had planned to continue their present course for as long as it took knowing that if they were vigilant and persistent, they would eventually find what they had long been seeking.

A noise from overhead caught their attention and elf and man both looked to the sky to see a large, black, bird-of-prey circled overhead as it called to the two below. The falcon gained altitude then suddenly stooped as if it had seen its quarry and was moving in for a kill.

"_Smart bird_."' thought Aragorn as he watched it approach. "_Make anyone watching think you are doing nothing more than hunting. Very good._"

When the falcon had almost reached the ground, it leveled out and flew shoulder level until it landed on a small boulder close to where the man and elf were standing watching its approach. The two could see a piece of parchment had been attached to the birds leg and as Legolas stroked its head, and told it what a good friend it was and how smart it was to find them like he had, Aragorn removed the message from the birds leg and began to read. The note was from Anayah and read: "If at need, think of me. And also, dear brother, beware of the snow." Puzzled, Aragorn handed the parchment to Legolas who was just as puzzled by the cryptic message, as was his human friend.

"Think of me? I wonder what she meant by that Legolas? Think of me." He frowned. "Think of her or the bird?"

"In truth, Estel, I do not know although you must admit that if something did happen to us or if we should find what we are seeking, having a link to Imladris would be extremely helpful."

Legolas knelt down in front of the black falcon and looked into its eyes.

"Just what did your Lady mean by her message my friend? Would you come to us if we called to you?"

"_Of course_." Was the velvety reply.

Legolas suddenly straightened and took a step or two backwards in surprise. Aragorn reached out to steady his friend.

"Legolas, what is it?"

"He answered me!"

"He answered you?"

"Why are you repeating what I have just said? Yes, he answered me. I was unaware that he would communicate with anyone but his Lady."

The two of them would have continued to discuss the value of a talking falcon indefinitely if Shakir had not put a stop it. Sensing that an enemy drew near he spread his wings in an attack posture as he tried to warn his two friends. Aragorn and Legolas both remarked that the last time they had seen him spread his wings like that was just before Orcs had attacked them when they were bringing Anayah home to Imladris.

Grabbing his bow and quickly nocking an arrow, Legolas scanned the area for signs of the danger and Aragorn drew his sword, also ready for whatever was to happen next. They did not have long to wait before a band of Orcs came rushing at them from the fringes of the forest.

Aragorn turned to Shakir. "Go!" He commanded the bird. Shakir complied and took to the air where he continued to circle over their heads.

Elf and Ranger stood side-by-side as they had done so many times before. They fought well together and were determined that this time would be no different.

Aragorn was alarmed at the presence of Orcs so close to border of Imladris as well as the fact that when the Orcs had entered the clearing, they had done so with purpose, as if they had known in advance that Aragorn and Legolas had been there.

Legolas began to fire arrow after arrow into the oncoming mass of bodies and Orc after Orc fell only to be replaced by others and when the Orcs were too close for his arrows to be effective, Legolas hung his bow over his quiver and drew his long knives.

Aragorn ducked under the blade of the first Orc then straightened, allowing the momentum of the Orc to carry it along the side of his own blade. It fell quickly, its blood staining the ground black. Turning slightly to his right, he drew the razor sharp blade of his sword in a horizontal line across the Orc's abdomen then without pause, turned to the next creature and knocking its scimitar to one side, used the momentum of his weapon to draw it across the Orc's throat. He never stopped, but moved from Orc to Orc killing every one of the creatures in his path almost without conscious thought, his warrior's instincts guiding his movements. He kept a small part of his awareness on his friend, however, and so was there to behead an Orc before it had the chance to drive its filthy weapon into Legolas's back.

Legolas paid the same courtesy to the ranger and moving so fast that the Orcs had difficulty following his swift and graceful movements, the elf wielded his deadly long knives with a precision that few beings could match. When he saw an Orc kick Aragorn's feet out from under him then stand over the Ranger with an upraised scimitar, he quickly drew a dagger from his belt. With a flick of his wrist he turned the weapon until he held it by its blade then threw it and watched with grim satisfaction as the weapon buried itself to the hilt in the back of the Orcs neck, severing its spine and killing it instantly.

The Orcs continued to pour into the clearing and the battle may have gone ill for the two friends had not the mountain itself intervened. It started with a rumble and was soon followed by loud snapping and cracking sounds, as disturbed by the noise of the battle, a sleeping giant, white, wild and murderous, woke from its slumbers and began to sweep down the mountain.

"Estel, run!" Legolas yelled as he pushed the Ranger forward then attempted to follow his own advice.

The Orcs also tried to get out of the path of the white death that roared down the mountainside towards them. Some made it while others felt the power of the avalanche as it crushed them as well as everything else in its path.

Finally, it was over and for a little while the forest was silent.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The pain in his head was almost intolerable and being familiar with head wounds, Aragorn stayed still for some moments knowing better than to try to open his eyes right away. When he did finally manage to pry one eye open, he closed it quickly for the blazing whiteness of the snow around him, hammered his already injured head with a significant amount of additional pain. He groaned, and tried to touch his head with his hands only to find that he could only move his right arm and so lay still for a moment and tried to gather his thoughts as well as his strength.

The last thing he could remember was fighting a great number of Orcs but beyond that fact could recall nothing. Trying to ignore the pain he felt whenever he moved, Aragorn finally managed to touch his head with his right hand and found a wound and blood over his left temple. Then his memories came rushing back at him, memories of an avalanche and Legolas pushing him and telling him to run. He knew he had tried, but unlike the elf who could walk on top of the snow, Aragorn had found himself breaking through the crust with each step.

He had almost made it out of the path of the avalanche when it had finally caught him. Tumbling out of control down the mountainside, he could almost swear that his body had come in contact with every rock and tree still above the surface of the snow until finally, he had been thrown violently against a tree at the base of the mountain and had lost consciousness.

The Ranger tried to assess his injuries. He was already painfully aware of his head wound and since it was extremely painful to breath he knew it was also safe to assume that there were some badly bruised or broken ribs as well. There were not too many places on his body that did not hurt, but that was to be expected after what he had just gone through. His left arm, he decided after an unsuccessful attempt to move it, was pinned, and rather painfully so, between his own body and the tree.

He heard footsteps approaching where he lay and suddenly remembered Legolas.

"Legolas?" He tried to open his eyes and had just completed the difficult task when legs came into his field of vision. These legs, however, were not walking on top of the snow – these legs were big and ugly. He groaned and for another moment closed his eye for it seemed that the Orcs had found him.

TBC


	21. Lost And Found

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 21

Lost And Found

The big Orc grabbed Aragorn by the back of his tunic and roughly lifted the Ranger off the ground so he could get a closer look at him. There was a cut above the man's left temple, which was still bleeding as well as a massive bruise at the bottom of his chin. The Orc then noticed that the silver eyes were open and staring back at him though they were still somewhat dilated and glazed.

"Well, little human, you _do_ live."

The Orc laughed then turned his head to another Orc standing behind him and made some comment that Aragorn could not understand. Both Orcs started to laugh even as the first Orc turned back to his prize, which was still dangling in front of him, feet not touching the ground.

"You may be of some use to us, little human, so for the time being I am going to let you live although you might want to wait awhile before you thank me. When we get back to our camp, we are going to ask you a few questions and if you answer the questions we ask, the way we want you to answer them, you will not be harmed - maybe!" Again the Orcs laughed.

Aragorn was then thrown roughly to the ground where he lay gasping for breath as his ribs complained loudly about the treatment they were receiving. When his hands were bound behind him and a rope was placed about his neck, the Orcs moved back down the hill leading their prisoner by the neck like a dog.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn had no idea how far he had walked, how long he had walked, or even what direction he had walked in for time had started to run together as he repeatedly fell, then was lifted back to his feet each time by the rope around his neck. Sometimes after he would fall, he would be drug along the ground for a distance until he could regain his feet on his own and soon his neck was raw and bleeding from the friction of the rope. Finally, the Orc band reached their destination and, as Aragorn remarked to himself sarcastically, their destination appeared to be a cave.

"_Why does it always have to be a cave?_"

Once inside the large cavern, he was thrown roughly to the ground and while one particularly ugly Orc was hammering an iron ring into the wall above his head, Aragorn got a chance to get a good look at his captors.

"_I think I'm in trouble_." He thought dryly.

He counted the ten Orcs inside the cave and with at least two more of the ugly creatures standing guard outside, that meant 12 Orcs altogether and considering the condition he was in, he knew that it would be almost impossible for him to escape – in one piece, anyway.

Once the Orc had finished hammering the iron ring into the wall he jerked the young Ranger to a standing position then tied his hands to the ring. Once tied, Aragorn found that his feet barely touched the ground, a fact that increased his pain considerably as his rib cage was stretched beyond normal tolerances and breathing became more difficult as he was left alone for a time as the Orc band set up camp. The young ranger continued to watch his captors until the events of the day and the pain of his own injuries finally caught up with him and he finally began to doze.

He didn't know just how long he had been asleep but when he did awaken, it was not a pleasant experience. A big Orc, apparently the leader, had grabbed him roughly by the face, not heeding the bruises or the fact that the headache the human now had was threatening to drop him back into unconsciousness. Aragorn's stomach churned nauseatingly as his head was roughly turned from side to side, in time with "Big Ugly's" words.

"Wakey, wakey little human." When the big Orc finally saw the human open his eyes, he smiled and took a step closer to the injured man.

"Well there you are Mr. Ranger, sir. You have no idea just how happy I am that you decided to rejoin us. I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little bit then, when we asked you a couple of questions, you might be more 'inclined' to answer us. What do you think about that Mr. Ranger, sir?"

Aragorn stared at the sarcastic Orc standing in front of him and decided the nickname, "Big Ugly," really suited the beast perfectly. He had listened as the Orc had spoken to him and wondered just what rock the thing had crawled out from under. The creature wasn't speaking like Orcs normally spoke and this fact disturbed him because it meant a newer, more "intelligent" Orc now existed, if such was actually within the realm of possibility, an Orc that was a cut above the rest and potentially more dangerous.

Another, and if it was possible, uglier Orc appeared at Big Ugly's side.

"This is my friend Shaglir, little human. He is going to ask you a few questions. If you answer his questions truthfully, he will be very happy but if you don't answer his questions truthfully, he will be very sad and when Shaglir is sad, he gets mean and has a tendency to hurt and break things. Do you understand me little human?"

Aragorn locked eyes with the Orc standing in front of him but otherwise remained silent. Finally, losing his patience with the silent human, the Orc backhanded him, whipping Aragorn's head violently to one side and reopening the wound above his left temple. Turning on his heel and starting to walk away, the Orc motioned to Shaglir who was still standing nearby and said simply, "Have fun."

Shaglir walked up to Aragorn and looked him up and down, taking note of the rangers various injuries and running his hand down the man's bruised rib cage. He paused when he heard the human's hiss of pain then, smiling sadistically, and while still looking the man in the eye, the Orc quickly pressed inward with his thumb. There was a small, dull snap as the rib broke and even though he tried, Aragorn couldn't quite stifle a groan.

"Oh, did that hurt? I'm so sorry, I really don't know my own strength. I'll tell you what, I am willing to make you a deal. If you tell me three things that I want to know, I won't break any more of your ribs. Now how does that sound?"

Getting no response from the human, the Orc continued.

"I want to know these three things: where the horses are being kept, where the humans are being kept, and I want you to tell me everything you know about this rogue rider, the one they call the Black Rider. So, Ranger, tell me what I want to know."

Aragorn had decided to remain silent whether he knew the answers to any of Shaglir's questions or not, a fact not lost on the Orc standing in front of him. There was another dull snap as another rib was broken, but other than another small moan, the human still remained silent. Seeing that the current method of persuasion was proving to be ineffective, the one called Shaglir drew a dagger from his belt and Aragorn groaned because he knew what was coming and knew with certainty that he wasn't going to like it one little bit.

"Not feeling very talkative are we?" When the human didn't respond, the Orc continued. "Maybe this will help to change your mind."

Locking eyes with the man hanging in front of him, the Orc placed the blade of the dagger just below the man's collarbone and above his heart. He then applied just enough pressure so that the tip of the knife barely broke the skin and when the Ranger still showed no emotion, he applied a little more pressure and the blade sank a little deeper. The game went on for some time and though the man, hanging before the Orc paled more each time the blade was pushed deeper into his shoulder, he gave no other sign of his pain – nor did he answer the questions continuously being asked of him. Finally losing patience, Shaglir hit the dagger with the palm of his hand and drove it the rest of the way through the human's body.

Shaglir stalked off angrily and was soon conversing with Big Ugly about their next course of action while Aragorn tried to slow his breathing and heart rate, willing himself to relax as much as was possible. He was hoping the falcon had stayed around long enough to see what had happened after the avalanche and had gone back to Imladris for help. If he was lucky, his brothers might be trying to find both he and Legolas at that very moment. He was so deep in thought that he failed to see the approach of still another Orc.

TBC


	22. Until Later

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 22

Until Later

Night had fallen fully when Anayah exited the gates of Imladris. The progress of horse and rider was not hindered by the lack of light. Where most beings, elves included, would have been hard-pressed to follow the black falcon's flight in a landscape lit only by the light of the stars and moon overhead, the young she-elf and her horse did not. Her exceptional elvish eyesight, in combination with what little light was shared by the heavens, as well as the mental bond she shared with her winged friend flying overhead, made it possible for her to follow the falcon with ease. Horse and rider neither faltered nor slowed as Shakir led them ever onward to the place where he had last seen the man and elf.

The three friends traveled through the night, pausing only long enough for Elias to rest and eat the few tufts of grass that were still visible above the thin blanket of snow. Her own pain was forgotten though she had taken the time to change the bandage on the reopened wound on her arm - the fever she just ignored. Finally, Elias signaled to his rider that he was ready to go on and after remounting, horse, elf and falcon continued their journey.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Lord of Imladris was distressed that Anayah had left her bed and, it seemed, Imladris itself. He had managed to piece the event together, and with what he already knew and what his frantic sons had told him, had come up with a story that disturbed him greatly.

When the falcon had returned to his Lady, he had been extremely disturbed by the message he had come home to share, so much so, that he had hissed at Elrohir then had pecked him on the hand, something the normally well behaved falcon would never have done. Then after giving the twins one version of what she had been told by the bird, his daughter had become extremely quiet. The intensity of the falcon's conduct and the version of the message Anayah had given Elladan and Elrohir, did not match. Something was wrong and his father's heart told him it had to do with his youngest son and his best friend. He concluded that the two young ones were in trouble once again and his daughter had gone to their aid.

Elrond also knew that it was not in his power to follow her, for not only was Anayah used to traveling in the dark, she was a master of stealth. If she did not want to be followed, her tracks would not be found - not by the best of his Imladris Scouts, and not even by his twin sons. No, he told himself, he would just have to wait until she made contact with them.

Now he was faced with the additional dilemma of what to tell the Mirkwood King. He couldn't base his report on suspicions and innuendo and so concluded the best course of action, considering all factors of the present situation, was to say nothing for the moment. If King Thranduil asked him a direct question, which he probably would once he found out that Anayah was gone, _then_ he would answer him directly but if Thranduil did not ask, then he would remain silent.

His musings were interrupted by a loud call from the courtyard followed by the sound of a great wind. Mithrandir came from his room and quickly joined the Noldor Lord as he exited the house to welcome their newly arrived guest. The great eagle, Gwaihir, was waiting in the courtyard and when the elf and wizard approached, he bowed to the elven Lord as well as the grey wizard.

"Gwaihir, my friend, it is good to see you again. What news do you bring?" Gandalf now stood in front of the eagle who had lowered his head to the grey wizard's eye level.

"The land is quiet, Gandalf, too quiet."

Though he had never heard the great eagle speak before Elrond was somehow not surprised that Gwaihir's voice was so soft and well-modulated.

"What do you mean?" The wizard asked.

"The land is too quiet, as if some doom approaches. No creatures are abroad, not even those that should be except for the young she-elf and her companions."

"If you and your kind would be so gracious as to carefully watch the area west of the mountains, I would be ever so grateful."

"You have but to ask, Gandalf." The eagle bowed his head towards the grey wizard and Elrond, then after the two had stepped back, leapt quickly skyward and was soon gone from sight.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though Anayah had ridden hard after leaving Imladris, Elias still ran effortlessly, seeming as fresh as when they had begun their journey. Aided by elvish spells, the two had covered a great distance quickly and, with a few hours left before the rising of the sun, had reached the area where the avalanche had occurred some time before.

She did not want to walk over any tracks or other evidence of the battle Aragorn and Legolas had been in with the Orcs so she made her camp some distance away. Removing the saddle and her weapons off her horse, Anayah rubbed him down, removing all traces of mud and sweat from his body. After closely inspecting the black leather leg wrappings and making sure that his hooves were as clean as the rest of him, the young she-elf allowed herself to rest and think of what she was going to do next.

As she sat, lost in her thoughts, Anayah felt a familiar presence in her mind and smiled.

"Mae govannen mellon-nín." She always welcomed their meetings and drew comfort from this one as well.

"You are well, my young friend?" The voice was quiet, yet concerned.

"I am well."

"Why do I not believe you?" There was a tone of 'knowing' in the Voice's question.

"I never could fool you, could I?" She chuckled. "I am recovering from my battle with a shadow-wraith, which, I might mention, you did not warn me about."

There was a mental sigh. "You know the rules, Anayah. There are limits to what I can tell you and what I can become involved in."

It was Anayah's turn to sigh. "I know. It's just that sometimes the 'not knowing' wears on me and I begin to doubt my purpose. Sometimes my doubts and fears want to drive me away from here even though here is where I know I have to be."

"Be at peace, young one for you are doing well. Remember that I will be watching and when I can, will guide you in the direction you know you must go. Rest now child, for tomorrow brings new challenges."

She felt the presence leave but not before she felt a breeze ruffle the hair on the top of her head.

"I really hate it when you do that!" She called into the night.

There was a faint laugh then the night was silent and empty once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Dawn found Anayah in the exact place and position she had been in the night before, silent and contemplative. Though the sky held the promise of an approaching storm, here and there, the warm rays of the sun managed to break through the grey clouds and gently warmed the she-elf's face. She finally rose from her comfortable position, saddled Elias then continued the search for her brother and his best friend.

Though new snow had fallen since the avalanche, the old tracks of the heavy booted Orcs were still visible beneath the thin blanket of white. She followed the tracks as quickly as she could but it was not until the end of the day that she finally found the Orcs' lair. Getting as close to the cave as possible she still couldn't see what was inside and so was unable to estimate the number of the enemy she would have to fight to get to Aragorn.

She flinched when she heard the scream of pain that came from the cave then covered her ears to hide the laughter of the Orcs that followed. Tears ran down her face when she failed to block out the sound of her brother's agony. Her heart told her to go to him, to save him from the cruelties he was being forced to endure but her mind was not in agreement and reminded her that if she were foolish enough to rush into the enemy's camp without planning then she risked her brother's life as well as her own. She knew she would have to wait until full dark to attempt a rescue, for in the darkness lay her best chance at success.

"Hang on my brother." She said as she sat back and waited for the sun to go down.

TBC


	23. Despair And Fear

Chapter 23  
  
Despair And Fear  
  
The Orc slammed a big fist into his stomach forcing the air out of his lungs. Aragorn lost track of time as the sadistic Orc, this time an angry one, beat him without mercy or reprieve. The punishment was fast becoming more than his body was capable of handling and just when he thought he was going to pass out, the blows stopped.The same three questions were asked of him again though now he was physically incapable of answering them even if he had wanted to. In frustration, the Orc grabbed his hair and forcefully slammed the Rangers head into the wall of the cave behind him. Mercifully, his world turned black and the pain disappeared as he finally lost consciousness.  
  
Consciousness was slow in returning to the wounded ranger as the nightmares of his feverish dreams tried to keep him a prisoner of the darkness which held him. Something inside of himself took comfort from the darkness and realized that though it was haunted and disturbed by images of ugly Orcs, it was still pain free. He did not want to leave the comfort of the darkness and also knew the choice of waking or not was no longer his to make when a bucket of icy cold water was suddenly poured over his head. He suddenly woke to a world of pain so great that the pain and the icy water literally took his breath away.  
  
When he had finally opened his eyes, he saw stone in front of him instead of the inside of the cave. Aragorn was confused by this fact until the realization hit him that he was now tied facing the wall. He began to shiver violently from cold and shock which, for some reason seemed to amuse his captors.  
  
'Please no, please no, please no,' he repeated over and over to himself though he knew that no amount of pleading was going to prevent what was coming.  
  
A hand grabbed his hair and painfully jerked his head back until he was once more looking at Shaglir.  
  
"I'm starting to run out of patience with you human, so I'm going to ask the questions just one more time and if you don't answer the questions I ask, then by Saruman's beard, I swear I will beat you to death! Now, one more time, where are the horses being kept, where are the humans being kept, and where is the black rider?"  
  
Aragorn tried to speak and was surprised at how weak his voice was beginning to sound. Somewhere in his gut, he was starting to realize that he wasn't going to survive this one. His answer to Shaglir's questions, tempered by what his instincts and his body were telling him, became his last act of defiance. If he was going to die then he was going to remain defiant for as long as he could.  
  
"I told you I don't know what you are talking about," he whispered, hoarsely.  
  
Shaglir walked to where the man could just barely see him out of the corner of his eyes. The Orc was holding a whip in his hand.  
  
"Wrong answer little ranger." The Orc sneered. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you."  
  
The whip rose and fell, again and again, laying wheals and tearing and bruising the tender flesh. The young ranger heard himself scream over and over until his vocal chords were so bruised and swollen that he had no voice left. His brutalized back was almost numb by the time the whipping stopped and he stood trembling, supported only by the rope around his hands.  
  
Just when he had finally convinced himself that things could get no worse, he felt his hands being released. As he began to slump to the ground Shaglir grab him by the neck. As the Orc held him off the ground he glared angrily at the human as he began to realize that he would never be able to break him. That thought frustrated him greatly. He threw the Ranger to the ground then walked away after giving orders to other Orcs to "stake him out".  
  
After the Orcs had complied with Shaglir's orders, they began to taunt the man, purposely walking by the beaten and bloody human and kicking him with their heavy boots. Aragorn had no idea how long he had lain on the ground though he could say, with certainty, just how many Orcs had kicked him as they passed by. When he tried to shift his body the pain from his ravaged back where it had come in contact with the filthy ground caused him pain beyond anything he thought possible so far ... that is until Shaglir returned.  
  
The Orc squatted on his heels next to where the ranger lay on the ground. Aragorn remained defiant and glared at his torturer with fever glazed eyes - until he saw what the foul creature had in his hands after which time his own eyes widened in fear and panic.  
  
The man's look of fear and panic was not lost on the sadistic Orc. "I know you're reluctant to answer my questions, Ranger, and I really do understand. However, I really do want to find the things we've been talking about, so I've decided to give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know."  
  
Aragorn remained silent though he could not keep his eyes from going to the Orcs hands and seeing the horror they held.  
  
Shaglir smiled when he saw the man's fear then, after gently kissing the two great, grey rats he held in his hands, he placed them on top of the ranger's bloody chest where they walked around for a time snuffling at the blood and the wounds. Then the first rat bit down.  
  
For some time thereafter, Aragorn's ears were filled only with the sound of his own silent screams. Tears ran down his cheeks as his body arched with fear of his small attackers as well as his efforts to get away. Finally, he was spent, physically and mentally. He had no more strength left to make a sound so he lay where he had been staked out, panting. Unnoticed by the man, the light in the cavern began to dim as the sun set on another day. Broken in both mind and body, and with the last bit of hope being consumed by pain and confusion, he didn't seem to notice when all hell broke loose in the cavern.  
  
TBC 


	24. Wrath

The idea for the small crossbow is based on the modern-day "pistol crossbow".  
  
The idea for this small crossbow to be a multi-load weapon is based on a similar idea that Peter Jackson and WETA came up with for the TT movie.  
  
Chapter 1X  
  
Wrath  
  
There was a hideous screech as a big black blur swept through the cavern. Both rats disappeared off Aragorn's chest. Shaglir opened his mouth to speak but when he did, took notice of the small crossbow bolt wedged in the back of his throat. The rats found themselves being flung into the face of another Orc soldier where they scratched and bit in their own terror - until the grey rodents overcame their fear and began to feast on the eyes of their new host until he, too, fell dead when a bolt made a home in his left eye. Five more Orcs fell to the deadly crossbow bolts until only three Orcs were left to face the fury that had entered their den.  
  
Twirling the miniature crossbows in her hands, she grabbed the handles, clipped them to her belt then drew her sword. She felt lucky that things had gone as quickly and as well as she had planned. With surprise on her side and with the distraction that Shakir had provided, Anayah had managed to kill seven Orcs before they had finally noticed her standing in the entrance of the cave. Of course there were the two Orc guards outside the entrance whose throats she had slashed before they had even had a chance to cry out.  
  
When she had first peered into the entrance of the cave and had seen what was being done to Aragorn, her heart broke and she had almost lost herself to her anger. But as Haldir and Gandalf had both tried to impress on her over the years, losing your temper in battle could easily get you killed. So she had fought the fury and set about the task of killing the Orcs as quickly as possible so that she would be able to free her brother.  
  
Drawing her sword, she slowly walked toward the three remaining Orcs. Now extremely wary after seeing how quickly the others had been killed, the Orcs started to inch their way towards the entrance. However, when they finally got a good look at the demon responsible for the carnage around them and saw that they were faced with no more than an elf, and a she-elf at that, their plans of escape changed to plans of retribution and they charged her. The three Orcs stopped just ten feet from where she stood and watched in confusion as her ebony bladed sword began to glow. The warrior before them uttered words in a language they could not understand, and the sword she had been holding suddenly became two.  
  
The three looked at one another and though they knew they probably faced their own deaths, raised their swords and ran forward. Ducking under the first sword and facing the tips of both swords outwards, Anayah used momentum to carry her between then behind the first two Orcs, almost cutting their bodies in two as she went by. The third and final Orc spun to face her and though she saw the defeat in his eyes, and he dropped his scimitar to the ground, she showed him no mercy, for he had shown none to her brother. Crossing both swords under the creature's throat, she suddenly pulled the blades outwards and as the Orc fell to his knees, both hands went to his throat where black blood welled over them and down his chest. It took him only a few more seconds to die.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The first thing Legolas was aware of after he regained consciousness was that he couldn't move and for some time just lay still trying to remember what had happened. There were vague memories of fighting, the sound of a roaring white giant followed by crushing pain. Then he remembered, there had been an avalanche. He remembered shoving Aragorn away from the main path and hoping that his action would have given the Ranger a better chance at survival. He remembered managing to keep on top of the snow for a time but when he hit the tree, everything changed. He had tried to roll to the side and away from the tree, but had found himself too exhausted to do so. When the snow had finally caught up with him, for one small moment he panicked until he was violently slammed into another tree and lost consciousness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He tried to move but when he found he couldn't he began to panic until he remembered that he was encased in snow. The snow above him was a lighter color than the snow by his feet. He sighed with relief for that would mean that he was very near the surface of the snow and would have a better chance of breaking out of his snowy chamber. In truth, the last tree he had hit had probably done everything it could to save the wood-elf's life and had somehow managed to shield him from the worst of the avalanche's snow.  
  
After several tries, Legolas broke through the snow to the surface and when the rush of fresh, crisp air hit his face he closed his eyes for a moment breathing in deeply and filling his oxygen deprived lungs. Then he looked around him, assessing his environment, trying to detect danger and most of all trying to sense if his human friend was anywhere around. He was disappointed when he couldn't sense Aragorn anywhere near.  
  
After some time of pushing and digging at the snow with his dagger, Legolas finally managed to free himself but when he tried to stand, was almost overwhelmed by a tremendous burning pain in his side. He stopped a moment, and took a few deep breaths, trying to get the pain under control. His left side was on fire and when he reached toward it with his right hand, he was totally unprepared for what he found. There was a piece of a tree, about and inch and a half in diameter sticking in the left side of his body. Legolas smiled to himself. **Only I could have managed to live through an avalanche and come out of it with no worse injury than being skewered by a small tree branch!**  
  
He broke off a large part of the branch sticking out the front of his left side, but knew there was no way he could or even should remove the rest of the branch. Even the basic medical training given to all elven warriors told him not to remove the branch because if he did, he would more than likely bleed to death because it would be impossible for him to staunch the blood flow on both sides of his body, nor would he be able to care for the internal damage. He had to try and find Aragorn and get them both back to Rivendell.  
  
He began to walk then, not recognizing in his pain and fatigue that he was, in fact, moving away from Rivendell and not towards it. How long he walked he had no idea. All he could remember was falling and getting up and walking some more as the pain blended his memories and reality all together.  
  
He fell once again but when he tried to get back on his feet he realized he had neither the strength nor the will to go any farther. As he lay there in the snow, curled up in an attempt to ease his pain, he heard footsteps approaching, crunching in the snow as they came closer. A pair of legs stopped just in front of his head and he noticed that they were human legs.  
  
The last thing he remembered before he finally lost conscious was the sound of a man speaking.  
  
"Well look what we have here."  
  
Then everything turned black and he knew no more.  
  
TBC 


	25. Peace

Sîdh, gwanur-nín - Peace my brother  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Peace  
  
After she had slit the throat of the final Orc and had kicked his body to the side, she had gone from body to body, making sure that all were dead. She didn't like surprises and especially if the one sneaking up on her was someone she thought she had killed.  
  
After she was finally satisfied that all the Orcs were dead she rushed to where Aragorn lay. She couldn't begin to count all the wounds that covered the part of the man's body that was visible to her. Cautiously and gently, she place three fingers on the side of his throat to feel for a pulse but before she could find one, he flinched away from her hand with a pitiful, weak and almost soundless moan. Her heart was breaking for him as she tried to sooth him, to still his weak attempts to move away from her.  
  
"Sîdh gwanur - nín. Hush now. I promise you, brother, that nobody is going to hurt you any more."  
  
Her voice broke from the intense emotions she was feeling but after several moment of speaking soft, elvish words into his ear, was finally able to break through the man's pain and he finally stilled. Taking a knife from her boot, she cut the ropes that bound his hands and legs to the wooden pegs then carefully examined his entire body to see what injuries he had. His entire rib cage was dark blue from bruising and she could still see marks left here and there by the Orc boots that had kicked him. As gently as she could, she pressed her fingers along the entire length of each rib. When the rib she was examining would sink beneath her gentle probing, she knew it was broken. She found three this way as well as several suspicious soft spots on the left side.  
  
She then began to examine the wounds left by the rats as well as the knife wound beneath the collar bone. The rodents hadn't just bitten the man's flesh, they had bitten and torn, leaving behind flaps of skin that exposed the bleeding flesh beneath. The knife wound below the collar bone on the left side of her brother's chest was ragged and angry looking with traces of a black substance around the edge which indicated the knife used to inflict the wound had been poisoned.  
  
Anayah thought she had been prepared for everything until she carefully rolled Aragorn onto his right side and had seen the damage done to his back. His entire back, from neck to waist looked mangled and was covered with blood and the filth of the cave floor. Rolling him back onto his back, she felt his head carefully and other than the opened cut above his left temple and the rather large lump on the back of his head, there seemed to be no other injury. She did not care for the way his eyes were dilated, but, she told herself, at least the dilation was equal which meant that there was more than likely no skull fracture.  
  
Finally she sat back, rubbing a hand across her own aching forehead. After watching her brother for a few more moments, she lowered her head until her forehead rested on her knees and then she cried for the broken man laying before her; she cried because she felt she had failed him; and she cried at the uselessness of it all.  
  
Finally, feeling relieved and more in control of herself, she wiped her eyes then set about doing what she knew had to be done. Taking off her cloak, she placed it over Aragorn's unconscious body then got to work.  
  
Using a long piece of rope, one end tied to the saddle horn, and the other end tied to three Orc bodies, she had Elias pull the bodies out and away from the cave. After they were some distance away, she removed the rope then went back for more bodies. It was not long before the cave was empty of the dead. Her next task was to go in search of firewood and fresh water both of which she found not too far away.  
  
Once back inside the cave, she unsaddled Elias then, gathering her supply of bandages and herbs and walking back to the fire, she began the long process of treating her brothers wounds. Rolling the unconscious man carefully onto his stomach, she bathed his back with fresh water containing several different types of herbs that she had let steep for a few minutes. The herbs would disinfect as well as counter the poison that had been on the whip the Orcs had used to inflict the damage. Where the flesh had been torn too deeply, she used soft elvish thread to join the edges of each tear together, large or small, knowing that the finer the stitching and closer the edges of each wound were sewn together, the less chance there was of further infection.  
  
Having finished taking care of his back, she gently rolled her brother onto his back on top of the clean blanket she had lain him on when she had moved him closer to the fire. He started to moan and move about, indicating he was returning to consciousness. She knew that if he were allowed to wake he would not only feel the pain of his wounds but also the pain from her care of them. So, gently raising his head, she fed him the tea she had prepared some time before. He drank it thirstily and as she gently stroked his hair, he relaxed. Checking his eyes to make sure he was indeed unconscious, Anayah returned to the task at hand.  
  
By the time the wounds on the front of the man's body had been cleaned and sewn, the numbing salve had been placed on his back and both his back and ribs had been bandaged, she was exhausted. Sitting back and taking a deep breath Anayah noticed that the sun had begun to rise. The whole night was gone having been spent caring for her wounded brother.  
  
She stepped outside the cave and, as had been her way for many years, offered a prayer of thanks to Illuvatar for allowing her to see another sunrise. She hung her head for a moment, feeling unworthy of this gift for there was a blackness in her heart where anger lived, the anger she felt towards the Orcs for what they had done to her brother. The feeling was something she would have to do some serious thinking on. Now, however, was not the time.  
  
Her original plan had been to find and free Aragorn then look for Legolas, but considering her brother's condition she would have to get him back to Rivendell before she could carry out the rest of her plan. When Anayah looked at the sky she saw that the heavens threatened another storm although her instincts told her the threat was not imminent. She would wait as long as she could, letting her brother get a little stronger, before she began the journey home.  
  
Through the day and early evening, she watched her brother, applying more of the numbing salve to his wounds then helping him drink the pain- relieving and sleep-inducing tea as they were needed. When even this no longer seemed to calm him and he sank deeper and deeper into a fevered delirium, she gathered him in her arms and rocked him gently, speaking gentle elvish words.  
  
Finally, when nothing else seemed to work, she began to sing, her gentle, clear voice filling the cave with the words of her favorite song.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
  
silivren penna míriel  
  
o menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
  
o galadhremmin ennorath  
  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
  
nef aear, si nef aeron!  
  
Whether it was the beauty of the song, the sound of her voice, the love and strength she had tried to pass on to her suffering brother or a combination of everything, it was hard to say. But when next she looked down at the man she has been rocking and trying to sooth, she saw his grey eyes looking back at her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The moment of awareness had been brief and it was not long before his eyes closed once more. She knew he was steadily growing weaker and that she could no longer wait for him to gain strength before they started the journey home. She saddled her horse and loaded her weapons then medicated and rebandaged her brother's wounds one last time, trying to pad his back to lessen the pain he would experience on their journey. After again getting him to drink some of the tea she had made and placing the rest in her water skin, she finally called Elias to her and had him lay down. With difficulty, made more so by her size, she finally got her brother onto the horse's back. After Elias had stood back up she led him outside the cave. Then with nothing else to be done, she mounted then turned and headed north to Rivendell.  
  
TBC 


	26. Strength And Honor

Tondgaladh in Sindarin means "Tall Tree"  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Strength And Honor  
  
Life in the House of Elrond was downright gloomy. Thranduil was walking around with a frown on his face, snapping angrily at everyone and otherwise making everyone's life as miserable as was his own. Eomer, being the consummate gentleman and diplomat that he was, tried to ignore the doom and gloom attitude that was so prevalent but even he was beginning to find it difficult to maintain his sunny disposition. Elladan and Elrohir had been unusually quiet as they waited for word on their missing siblings and Lord Elrond could often be seen walking through both house and gardens, rubbing his temples as if his head hurt. Gandalf, well, Gandalf was Gandalf, stubborn, impatient and cranky. In other words, Gandalf remained unchanged. Lord Glorfindel, of all the inhabitants of Imladris seemed to be the only one who had managed to retain his sunny disposition, but then there were those who claimed that Glorfindel would laugh at anything.  
  
The weather wasn't helping matters any. The sky remained overcast and the temperatures were dropping until even those who live within the walls of Elrond's house were beginning to feel the chill.  
  
The twins had attempted to take their minds off the tense mood of their home by going on a hunt. Earlier that day, and accompanied by Eomer, they had set out, only to return that night empty-handed. Their hearts just had not been in it.  
  
Though there were many elves in the Hall of Fire that evening, there was little laughter and singing. The air was one of waiting.  
  
Here and there, small groups were gathered, talking quietly, when finally, what they had all been waiting for ... happened.  
  
There was a loud bang as some heavy object was knocked over. Then Elurin, the imperturbable elven butler could be heard running about and yelling, "You come back here right now!" and "You can't do that!", followed by more bangs and crashes of things falling over and breaking. Whoever the butler was yelling at was apparently not listening to him and was continuing to rampage through their home. The twins and their father went to see what had their butler so upset but no sooner had Elladan opened the door of the hall than a large black blur flew through it and began to fly excitedly around the ceiling and about the heads of those assembled as it looked for someone in particular.  
  
"Ada, its Shakir!" Elrohir said excitedly.  
  
Lord Elrond grabbed a cloak that was laying nearby and after wrapping it securely around his left forearm then holding it up, called to the excited falcon.  
  
"Shakir. To me!" he commanded.  
  
The bird who had, in fact, been searching for Elrond, came quickly and sat on the offered and protected arm. Padded though it was, the Noldor Lord still groaned as the birds talons clutched his arm painfully. The falcon did not fold its wings as it gazed into Elrond's eyes. They were still extended for flight which only seemed to emphasize that the message it gave to the Lord and Master Healer of Imladris was extremely urgent.  
  
"What does our friend have to say?" The grey wizard asked. When Elrond thanked the falcon and once more it took flight, he also saw that Thranduil was standing close by, anxiously awaiting to hear the message the falcon had come to deliver.  
  
"She is only about a half mile out and coming in fast," he said as he turned on his heel and ran for the front door.  
  
If the elves and guests thought that things had been chaotic before the falcon's arrival, it was nothing in comparison to what was happening now. Elrond was issuing orders as quickly as he could. The Healing Wing was opened up and medical supplies were assembled. Water was set to heat and more wood was put in the fireplace to raise the temperature of the room. Then, when all was as ready as possible, the group of kings and lords ran out the front door like elflings and waited for Anayah to arrive.  
  
They didn't have long to wait. Soon the sound of a horse galloping toward them could be heard. Soon afterwards, Elias entered the courtyard at a fast gallop and slid to a stop at the bottom of the steps. He reared slightly as he tried to bring his forward momentum to a halt, but when he settled to earth once more, it was gently. Anayah's usually impeccably braided raven black hair was coming out of its braid from the swift riding she had done since leaving the cave, and her complexion was almost grey with the fatigue and worry she was feeling.  
  
Thranduil's face fell when he saw that the horse carried only one passenger besides its rider. He soon moved beyond the moment of disappointment and went to the horse's head and stilled him so the others could quickly and gently remove the wounded man from the great stallion's back.  
  
Ignoring the questions that were thrown at her, she went up the steps two at a time then entered the house at a run.  
  
The twins, followed everyone inside and as their father and other healers took Aragorn inside to the Healing Wing, they searched for and found Anayah in her room. She had her head stuck in the closet where she was finding what she wanted and was haphazardly throwing the items onto the bed behind her. Elladan caught a quiver of crossbow bolts just before they hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! Are you trying to hurt me on purpose?" He tried to keep it light hearted, but he had seen her face as she had run past him and hadn't liked what he had seen.  
  
"Sorry!" was all she said as she continued to gather what she needed for the next leg of her journey.  
  
Finally, with Elladan on one side of her and Elrohir on the other, Anayah was forced to stand still for a moment. She glared at the two of them as Elladan felt her forehead and his twin inspected her arm. Both areas of her body failed their respective inspections.  
  
At the frown from his twin, Elrohir spoke of their concerns. "Sister, I don't know what you think you are doing, but you are ill. You are still running that fever and your arm still needs tending. You should have healed by now and probably would have if you had rested as Ada asked you to."  
  
She turned to face her two brothers and they both took a step back when they saw the anger in her eyes.  
  
"And you would have me laying her in warmth and comfort, being tended like a helpless elfling while our brother was being brutalized by those despicable Orcs or you would have our friend, Legolas remain without comfort at the hands of who knows what? How dare you think of me that way! How could you ever think I could be that way!"  
  
Both twins could see the strain of the previous days in their sister's eyes and, as one, put their arms around her and drew her to them. It was then that she finally broke and sank to the floor, racked by the true sobs she had been holding in since she had first heard Aragorn scream in pain. For some time they sat, the twins holding their sister until her grief was finally spent and she quieted. Then they sat for a few moments more and drew comfort from the silence.  
  
With a sigh, Anayah rose from where she had been sitting and with an arm around the necks of each of the twins, she gently squeezed as they continued to lean against her. After another moment or two she affectionately pushed them away.  
  
"Now get out of here, the both of you. I still have a couple of things to do before I leave."  
  
"Leave?" Both twins almost choked on the word spoken in unison.  
  
Once more she turned to them and smiled gently.  
  
"There's still someone missing, remember?"  
  
"But can't you at least rest here for the night? Anayah you're exhausted!" Elrohir was almost begging her.  
  
"Would my son expect you to kill yourself for his sake?"  
  
Everyone in the room froze at the sound of the deep voice coming from the doorway. None of them had heard the approach of the tall Sindarin Lord.  
  
Anayah spoke without hesitation. "No, King Thranduil, he would not expect me to kill myself for him but then what kind of friend would I be if I allowed him to suffer one more unnecessary moment in the hands of beings who have no respect for life, who would not spend one moment of their meaningless lives considering the pain they were causing another being?"  
  
When the King didn't reply, she turned back to the bed then, gathering her equipment and supplies, turned to kiss her brothers on the cheek. As she left the room, the Mirkwood King stepped aside to let her pass. As she looked at him and smiled, she noted the tear slipping almost unnoticed down his cheek and, pausing briefly, put her right arm around his neck and gave him a hug.  
  
Stepping back she said, "Be well Tondgaladh. I will bring your son home to you!"  
  
The King smiled and inclined his head in respect.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah almost ran down the hall to the Healing Wing where she found her foster father sitting beside her brother's bed. The smell of athelas filled the air and for a moment gave her strength and hope. Quietly approaching the bed, she slipped her arm around the elder Lord's neck. Elrond's own hands then came up and covered hers.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Daughter, you left me little to do. Your care is almost as mine would have been and is also the reason he now lives and for that I thank you. You did well." Elrond turned and looked sharply at his disheveled foster daughter realizing that she intended to leave once more. "And where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I must go and find Legolas, Ada. You know this."  
  
Elrond stood and face her, gently laying his hand on her forehead and frowning.  
  
"Then go with my blessings, daughter. A storm is approaching and I fear you are almost at the end of your strength."  
  
"I will find the prince and I will bring him home to those who care about him. On my own honor I promise this." She brought her foster father's hand to her cheek and held it there for a moment as if to draw strength from it. Then she walked to her brother's bed and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
As she exited the house and mounted her horse, she failed to notice the many eyes that watched her departure. She did not, however, fail to feel the strength of the well-wishes sent by each. With a sigh and added determination, she set her heels to her stallion's sides and once more exited the gates of Imladris.  
  
TBC 


	27. Nightmares

Soccer-bitch: Here you go! This time I am remembering to write my credits! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!  
  
Deana: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, poor Legolas! I was thinking that if the elf was capable of skate-boarding down a flight of steps and could also walk on snow then he had a good chance of being able to keep on top of the snow during an avalanche, especially if he kept to the outside edge. However, if he hit a stationery object, such as a tree with a branch, then boo-boos may happen.  
  
Dragonlady25: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying Anayah. I know she if not "cannon" but I was using her as a character before I even knew what fan fiction was. The Lady is definitely her own woman.  
  
Dazzler420: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy my story as much as I am enjoying writing it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Man na prestannen ion nín? What is disturbing you my son?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Nightmares  
  
Even at night the gardens of Imladris, lit only by light from the heavens, provided sanctuary to all those with heavy hearts. King Thranduil had found the lush and fragrant gardens a suitable companion for his present state of emotional unrest and had been walking there for some time when he sensed the approach of another. Lord Elrond, always sensitive to the happenings of Imladris as well as to those living within its borders, had felt the disappointment of the Mirkwood King when Anayah had arrived in Imladris without his son. Although, the Sindarin Lord would never begrudge another's happiness, his father's heart still wept because the one brought home was not his own. Now Elrond sought out the King, hoping that his company might help ease the elf's worried mind and heart.  
  
For a time, the two Lords stood in companionable silence, both taking comfort in the unobtrusive presence of the other. Finally, with a sigh, Thranduil spoke to the Noldor Lord.  
  
"I miss him, Elrond. I miss him with every breath I take and with every fiber of my being, every moment of every day. If he does not come back to me alive I do not know how, or even if, I will be able to go on without him."  
  
Even without looking, Elrond knew the King's eyes held unshed tears.  
  
"So you would fade from the grief your heart now holds even before you know for certain there is a reason to grieve?" His tone was sharp, and was only meant to get the emotional attention of the other.  
  
Thranduil glanced sharply at Lord Elrond and saw for the first time, not only a ruler and a wise man, but also a father, brother, and husband, who truly understood what loss was.  
  
Knowing that he had successfully reached the King, Elrond continued. "He is coming back to you, Thranduil. My daughter will bring him home or die in the attempt."  
  
"Are you speaking as one who has foreknowledge of such an event or do you speak as a father?"  
  
"I must admit to you, my friend, that it is my heart that refuses to give up hope. If I were to lose Anayah, your son, or any of my children for that matter, it would tear my heart to pieces - this I know for a certainty! However, I will not give up hope, indeed, I refuse to give up hope, as should you!"  
  
Thranduil smiled, comforted by the words he had heard and taken to his own heart.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lord Elrond left the King in the gardens, stronger in both mind and spirit. As he was walking back to the Last Homely House, Elurin, the butler, ran up to him and stopped before his Lord, out of breath.  
  
Elrond put a comforting hand on the elf's back as he stood for a moment, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. When he had finally managed to slow his breathing and heart rate to an acceptable level, he looked up into the concerned eyes of the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lord, for rushing upon you as I have, but there is an urgent need for your presence in the Healing Wing."  
  
"What has happened, Elurin? Has something happened to my youngest?" Elrond was immediately concerned. When he had last seen Aragorn, he had been resting comfortably, though his fevered dreams still plagued him."  
  
"In a way, Lord Elrond, I am afraid something has happened to him. He is awake and is trying to leave his bed to follow his sister. Lords Elladan and Elrohir are attempting to restrain him at the moment but they have sent me after you in hopes that you might have better luck in calming the young man down as he is extremely distraught!"  
  
After listening to what the butler had to say, Elrond calmly told him to return to the Healing Wing and inform the twins that he was on his way.  
  
Elurin bowed to his Lord and quickly ran toward the Healing Wing of the Last Homely House to deliver his message.  
  
Elrond took a few moments to calm himself, breathing deeply of the many soothing scents of his garden, then turning toward his home, walked quickly toward the Healing Wing. As he went, those elves walking in the gardens could hear him muttering to himself.  
  
"Eru help us, do none of my children have any measure of common sense?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Although the sounds of the disturbance in the Healing Wing reached Lord Elrond's elvish ears long before he arrived, the Lord was not prepared for the confrontation and chaos he saw when he finally stood in the doorway. Somewhere along the way, Glorfindel had appeared at his side and now stood slightly behind him, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
At the sound of the Elrond's loud, booming voice, everyone froze, healers, wounded as well as young Lords trying to help. Even Glorfindel winced at the volume and intensity of the words. Aragorn stood with his back to the wall, swaying back and forth, looking as if he might collapse at any moment. Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of him, trying to block his path of escape. Three healers nervously huddled together, at the far side of the room, obviously wanting to help but not knowing how. Everywhere overturned chairs, pillows, medical supplies and bedding lay in various states of disarray, giving mute testimony to the young human's attempt to leave. Even Aragorn's bed lay on its side where it had come to rest during his attempt to escape the twins.  
  
It was apparent that Aragorn was delirious and did not know where he was, much less what he was doing. As Elrond entered the room and slowly walked toward his youngest, Glorfindel remained standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. The Gondolin elf was not about to let anybody by him.  
  
Laying a gentle hand on each of the twins' shoulders, the two stepped aside to let their father through the barrier they had made with their own bodies as they tried to calm the angry young Ranger down.  
  
Elrond looked closely at the young man before him as he swayed unsteadily, determined to keep on his feet. The bandages that covered most of his upper body showed the red of new blood. What disturbed Elrond the most, however, was the look in the young ranger's eyes. The young man was feverish and unaware of how badly he was hurting himself as he struggled to leave the room.  
  
"Estel? Estel, can you hear me?"  
  
When he got no response, Elrond switched to elvish.  
  
"Ion nín? Estel? Man na prestannen ion nín?"  
  
The delirious young man didn't seem to see his father standing in front of him. His glazed eyes roamed the room, searching for someone or something. In puzzlement, Elrond turned to his twins.  
  
"Do you know what troubles him, what it is he is searching for? Elurin mentioned that he was trying to go after his sister."  
  
"Truly, father. When he first woke he asked for her and when I attempted to explain that she was not here he became very agitated as if he knew his sister had gone and wanted very much to follow. He looks for something else now, something that frightens him, something he tries to evade as if it chases him. What it is I do not know." Elladan had tried to convey to his father everything that he had heard and thought in a very short time. Both he, his twin and his father could see that Aragorn was harming himself in his delirious state and needed to be calmed down quickly.  
  
Elrond looked at his youngest and rightfully concluded that there would be no reasoning with him. Quickly, he placed his hand over his son's eyes and whispered several elvish words, after which the young man's knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground. Elladan and Elrohir managed to catch him before he could hurt himself further.  
  
The twins carried their brother back to bed and by the time his father had finished resewing and rebandaging all the injuries again, Aragorn was showing signs of stirring. Elrond looked at the twins, frowning.  
  
"It would not be wise to mention his previous agitated state."  
  
They nodded then waited patiently and expectantly for Aragorn to come fully awake. When he did, his eyes, though still glazed with fever and distress, were more lucid than they had been before. Seeing his father and brothers sitting on the edge of his bed, he paused as if trying to remember who was missing.  
  
"Legolas?" His voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"No son, Legolas is not here." Elrond laid a comforting hand on his youngest's arm where it lay above the blanket.  
  
Aragorn nodded and closed his eyes and the three elves had just began to think he had fallen back to sleep when suddenly his eyes opened wide and started to frantically search the room, trying to find someone or something. When his eyes met his father's, the elder Lord tried to keep his attention.  
  
"Who is it that you search for, ion nín?"  
  
"Sister ... where ..." His voice was so low that even the sharp ears of the elves could barely hear him.  
  
Elrond was about to speak when, Aragorn suddenly began to panic. His hands flew to his chest where they tried to brush away an unseen attacker. He began to scream and continued to scream as the vivid images of his torture came back to him. The twins, this time with the help of Glorfindel, restrained their brother once more as Elrond rushed to his medical supply cabinet and opened it, retrieving a small vial and a folded linen cloth. Pouring a small amount of liquid on the cloth, he recapped the bottle and handed it to a nearby healer then quickly moved back to the bed. Carefully and gently, he placed the cloth over the nose and mouth of his thrashing son and held it there until the young man's frantic movements stilled once more.  
  
Though not unconscious, Aragorn was much calmer. Elladan and Elrohir both released his hands then Elladan sat on the edge of the bed while Elrohir left to prepare a sleeping draught for his brother. When the worried father looked down into his youngest son's grey eyes, he saw them begin to fill with tears.  
  
"Where is my sister, Ada?"  
  
Knowing that even in his present state the young man would know if he was being less than truthful, Lord Elrond decided to tell him the truth.  
  
"She has gone back for Legolas."  
  
Elrohir appeared at his side with the sleeping draught his father had silently asked him to make and between the three of them managed to get Aragorn to drink it.  
  
"Ada."  
  
"Yes, my son?"  
  
"Don't let them get her."  
  
"Don't let who get her?" The elder Lord asked, puzzled.  
  
"The rats."  
  
After he had spoken, his eyes drifted shut and the pain-ridden young man finally found the peace of unconsciousness.  
  
Things clicked into place and the elves looked at one another, too stunned to speak as realization hit them hard. All those concerned with Aragorn's care had seen the strange wounds on his chest and stomach but because Anayah had left so soon after her arrival, none had been able to ask her how the wounds had come to be caused. Now they did know and each of them was sickened by that knowledge.  
  
Elrohir sat back in his chair, stunned by what his younger brother had gone through while the more emotional Elladan walked to the window and remained there, staring out into the darkness. Both father and brother could tell Elladan was trying to get his dark anger under control. He had not been this angry since the time their mother had been captured and tortured by Orcs many centuries before.  
  
Elrond remained sitting on the edge of the bed holding Estel's hand while he tried to master his own turbulent feelings. Now that he knew what had made the strange wounds on his son's chest, he was horrified, and it took all the grace and bearing he had been born with and had learned over the many millennia of his life, not to storm off and start throwing and destroying things. He, too, was angry ... very angry.  
  
"Is he better?"  
  
Elrond, his two son's, and even Glorfindel jumped at the sound of Thranduil's voice as the tall Sindar Lord stood in the doorway of the room.  
  
"My apologies, my lords. I did not mean to startle you."  
  
Though both of the twins had yet to master their emotions, Elrond thrust his own aside for the moment as he rose to face the Mirkwood King.  
  
"For the moment, yes, he is better. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Thranduil nodded his head and continued to speak.  
  
"Every day I am amazed anew at the depths of depravity beings in Middle Earth are capable of sinking to." He paused a moment shaking his head and gazing at the form of the young man laying in the bed before him. "Even though he seems to be forming a close bond with his new sister, I fear he will need all your combined strengths, and all the love you have to give him to get over this. Be his strength until he again finds his own." The King then turned and left the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sometime during the night when Lord Elrond and Glorfindel had left the Healing Wing to see to other matters and both twins were dozing lightly in overstuffed chairs placed next to their human brother's bed, a small creature entered the Healing Wing. It was soundless in its approach except for the small skittering sound made by its tiny feet on the stone floor. The tiny creature passed unnoticed by all those in the room, save one, who followed its progress as it crossed the room and approached the bed. Jumping lightly to the top, it continued its journey, pausing now and again to see if anyone had awakened. When it saw the man looking at it, it paused as if awaiting permission to approach.  
  
Aragorn smiled and raised his hand and arm so the tiny one could come nearer. It had brought the man a gift, then after looking carefully at him, and as if it knew he needed comforting, curled up and laid down on the bed, not quite touching the human's chest. Still smiling, though the smile did not reach his eyes, Aragorn took the small gift and wrapped it carefully around his hand. It still bore her scent and because of that, brought him closer to her, to the one connected to him by trial as well as by the blood of mutual ancestors.  
  
Those who woke early the next morning, looked at the now peacefully sleeping young man and marveled, not only at the green ribbon wound tightly around his hand, but also at the fluffy black squirrel curled next to his chest. Both man and friend slept peacefully on.  
  
TBC 


	28. Hope

*Thoughts*  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Hope  
  
He was right side up, in relatively good shape and he could smell ... horses? As the elf listened to the sounds around him, he remained motionless, eyes closed and feigning unconsciousness. To the right of where he was tied, he could hear a number of horses milling around in some type of enclosure. Could these animals possibly be the missing horses of the Rohirrim? Perhaps.  
  
He raised his head and opened his eyes when he heard two sets of footsteps approach him. Before he could say a word to the two men now standing in front of him, one of the two threw a bucket of ice water over his body. The resulting chill caused his teeth to chatter as his body shivered, trying to warm itself by doing so. *Elves do not shiver!* He began to wonder how long he had been tied where he was and how sick he was getting.  
  
The two humans, both smelling as if they had not bathed in ages, stood in front of him, smiling at his discomfort.  
  
"Well, it looks like our guest has finally decided to grace us with his presence!"  
  
The human who had just spoken had expected some kind of answer but when he did not get one, became somewhat irritated. Stepping closer to the elf, he grabbed him by his long, blonde hair, and painfully yanked his head backward until Legolas was forced to look at him.  
  
"You had better be grateful to us for saving your lousy hide Mr. Elf, because if we hadn't found you and brought you back here," he gestured to the cave behind him, "you would have died last night! Now, what do you say to that?"  
  
"If you went to such lengths to save my life then why am I tied here, in the cold, while you languish in the warm comforts of your little cave? Perhaps when I am warm and fed, I shall be more inclined to be "grateful", as you put it."  
  
His reply had been a fair one. However, the largest and the drunkest of the two humans standing in front of him did not seem to care for the elf insulting his home by referring to it as a cave. For a moment he stared at the fair being in front of him and a dark, ugly look slid over his features. Without warning, he slammed one of his big fists into the elf's stomach forcing all the air out of his lungs, leaving him breathless and gasping.  
  
This did not pacify his tormentor. Again and again, he hit the elf battering and bruising his entire rib cage and stomach though he did take some care not to touch the area where the tree branch had been imbedded. Then the beating stopped as the second human had put his hand on his companion's arm.  
  
"We ain't supposed to kill him, Derik. His Lordship said so."  
  
"But He didn't say we couldn't have a little fun with the elf, now did he?" Derik smiled maliciously. "I'm just having me a little fun."  
  
The one called Derik bent over the slumped, beaten figure of the elf and whispered drunkenly into his ear. "We're gonna have us a lot of fun, ain't we, Mr. Elf?"  
  
Derik raised his hand to slap the elf and when he saw the creature flinch, lowered his hand until he was able to pat the elf gently on the cheek. Apparently satisfied for the moment, the drunken human chuckled to himself and staggered away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The young she-elf had ridden hard through the night and early morning, arriving back at the site of the avalanche in the early afternoon. She was pleased, not only because she had made such good time, but also because she had arrived in broad daylight which meant there would still be a few hours before full dark in which she could find Legolas's tracks.  
  
The clouds seemed to be darkening, threatening an oncoming storm which caused Anayah to frown as she realized she did not have as much time to find and rescue Legolas as she had originally thought. The storm, if she guessed correctly, was only about a day away and coming on fast. It was going to be a big storm and it was also going to be an ugly one.  
  
Knowing that time was now going to be an important factor, Anayah got down to the business of searching for evidence that might indicate that Legolas had escaped the avalanche. While searching the opposite side of the avalanche area she finally found what she wanted.  
  
Anayah gently and lightly dusted a small layer of old snow and debris from the tracks so she could better read the story they told. There was uneven pressure on the edges of the different footprints she found, sometimes to the outside, sometimes on the inside or even the ball of the foot which indicated the elf was injured and had been staggering as he walked. Judging by the amount of the blood that she found along his path, the elf's injury was significant.  
  
She continued to follow the tracks down to the base of the mountain where it appeared Legolas had turned south instead of north. She frowned. Apparently his injury was severe enough to disorient him. Did Legolas have a fever, a head wound, or something else? These were questions that could only be answered once she found her friend.  
  
As she continued to walk beside the tracks, she became increasingly worried. There had been a sudden drop in the temperature. Apparently, the storm wasn't going to wait for 24 hours.  
  
Just before the sun slipped behind the mountains, Anayah found the spot where Legolas had fallen and had been found by someone else. Rather than feeling relief, something about the appearance of two more sets of footprints, seemingly from out of nowhere, disturbed her. She scanned the mountain range and the horizon for signs of life but found none.  
  
Shakir called to her from overhead and she called him to her. When the falcon had come to rest on the ground next to the tracks, Anayah asked the falcon to search the mountains for a sign of the elf, explaining that a storm was coming and it was very important to find Legolas before it arrived. With a small cry to his Lady that he would do as she asked, the bird took to the air and was soon lost from sight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas remained slumped in his bonds for some time. He knew that at some point after he had been found, and while he had been unconscious, someone had removed the piece of tree branch that had been imbedded in his side. Though the wood was now gone, he could feel there was still something wrong. More than likely, the humans had failed to remove all the tiny bits and pieces of the branch which was causing a severe infection. There was also the probability that he was still bleeding inside. Regardless of the cause, the burning pressure in his left side was steadily getting worse. He knew he was running a fever and if his wound was not tended properly, and soon, the combination of the fever, infection and internal bleeding would kill him. It was getting harder for him to draw breath and he could feel himself weakening. Legolas knew he would receive no additional help from whoever was holding him as it was their haphazard and inadequate care as well as the beating he had endured earlier that was responsible for his present condition.  
  
The pain he was feeling was growing worse and he groaned as he unsuccessfully tried to shift his position to ease his left side. Having his hands tied over his head was preventing any type of movement that would ease his discomfort.  
  
Suddenly, movement in the trees on the other side of the horse enclosure caught his eye. As it was almost dark, it was only because of his elvish eyesight that he was able to detect the movement at all. A surge of hope went through his body when he recognized the black falcon sitting in the tree watching him. Anayah was somewhere nearby and that meant there was a chance he might survive this after all. Suddenly, the falcon took off and soon disappeared from sight.  
  
Then the hope that he had momentarily felt, fled, as several more humans arrived at the cave.  
  
TBC 


	29. Do Not Despair

Sorry for such a short chapter. My old college English Professor would be doing a little happy dance if she knew that something had at last been found that could shut me up ...   
  


Chapter 29  
  
Do Not Despair  
  


Thranduil had been in Elrond's study, talking to the Noldor Lord when, without warning, he found himself on his knees, gasping for breath. His mind was assailed by images of his son, dying, alone and in terrible pain. The fear and loneliness the vision was telling him his son was experiencing was almost too much for his father's heart to bear.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the vision had come, it was gone. Vaguely, he felt Lord Elrond's comforting hand on his back but it was when he heard the healer's soft voice in his ear that the Mirkwood King felt himself return to the "here and now" of reality. With his friend's help, Thranduil rose to his feet and walked somewhat unsteadily, to a nearby chair. After a moment, a cup of wine was put in his hands which he drank quickly.  
  
As his heart rate slowed and he finally started to relax, he raised his head and met the questioning eyes of the Noldor Lord. Thranduil raised a shaky hand, signaling that he was feeling much better. Elrond drew a chair close to the Mirkwood King then sat and quietly waited until the other was ready to speak of what he had seen, for it had been a vision and judging from the King's reaction to it, a very disturbing vision.  
  
"He is dying, Elrond. My son is alone, in pain and he is dying."  
  
"Does Legolas yet draw breath?"  
  
"Yes, apparently he does."  
  
"Then, my friend, there is still hope."  
  
Thranduil rose from his chair and paced agitatedly while he spoke. "What do you mean there is hope? Did you not hear me Elrond? My son is dying! What hope can there be if he yet remains alone? I should never have trusted his safety to another. In that I have failed him for I should have gone after him myself." Finally, his emotion having been spent, the King once again sank into his chair and covered his eyes with a shaking hand.  
  
Elrond had not interrupted Thranduil as he had ranted but waited until the King calmed down before making eye contact with him. He wanted to make sure that when he did speak, the elf would listen to him.  
  
"I can guarantee you, Thranduil, that no elf, King, Lord or otherwise, could have followed my foster daughter after she left Imladris, nor could we have tracked her after the sun had risen for there would have been no tracks follow. She rode fast and hard through the night on paths no elf's eyes could see except for her own. If a chance exists that your son is alive, somewhere, then Anayah will find him."  
  
"What if there is no chance? What if she is too late?" His words were almost a whisper.  
  
"Would you despair while your son still draws breath? Do you not remember the oath that was sworn to you? Do not relinquish hope, my friend, for ever it will remain in a steadfast heart."  
  
"The Lady Anayah swore to me, on her honor, that she would bring my son back home."  
  
"Then Thranduil, it is my suggestion to you, as both friend and father, that you hold on to that oath for if I know the Lady as well as I think I am beginning to, there are few things capable of making her break that oath."  
  
"Aye, Elrond, once again you are right and once again you have talked some sense into me and I thank you for that. Now, if you will share another glass of that fine wine, I believe it will make the wait a little less painful for both of us."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas raised his head and looked toward the north, toward Imladris and toward where he knew his father was waiting for him. He had seen an image in his mind of his father weeping, and the image of such a strong elf brought low by grief, had saddened him. Hanging his own head, and slumping in his bonds, he let his own tears fall.  
  
TBC  
  



	30. The Shot

The great longbow Huan is based on the modern day Take Down Longbow.  
  
Arwen721 - You really made my day! Thank you very much!  
  


Chapter 30  
  
The Shot

  
  
Shakir returned just after the sun had disappeared behind the mountains to the east to tell her that he had found the elf. Calling Elias to her, Anayah mounted then followed the falcon back to the hidden entrance of the canyon. Though she could see nothing from where she had hidden herself at the mouth of the canyon, if she closed her eyes and listened closely, Anayah could not only hear horses milling about somewhere in the darkness before her but could also hear the trees as they whispered to one another about _their_ wood elf. She smiled to herself knowing she had indeed found her friend.  
  
After a small amount of searching, a vantage point was secured overlooking the horse enclosure, a small cave, and Legolas, where he stood with his hands bound and tied to the lower branches of a pine tree, growing near the cave entrance. Though she was some distance away it was not hard to tell that the elf was in trouble. His natural luminescence, his elvish glow, was almost gone and Anayah knew that if she could not find a way to free him soon, there was a high degree of probability he would die. She also knew that before she could do anything to free her injured friend, she would have to find out how many humans were inside the cave.  
  
Seeing Legolas hanging by his hands in the biting cold night air, injured, ill, and without shirt or cloak to warm him, Anayah found herself becoming angry to an extent she had not felt in a very long time. She took a few moments to get her emotions under control knowing that maintaining the proper perspective in this situation would be ever so important for the survival of both Legolas and herself.  
  
The next few hours were spent watching as humans rode into and out of the canyon where the horses of the Rohirrim had been cleverly hidden for some months. There were eight humans inside the cave and, judging by the noise and laughter, they were consuming large amounts of alcohol which would dull their senses and slow their reactions - all factors that could work in her favor.   
  
Anayah pulled the edges of her cloak together. The temperature was dropping quickly and she realized that for the sake of Legolas, she might have to set her plan into action earlier than she had originally planned. "What to do. What to do." She chanted to herself absent-mindedly.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when all eight humans staggered out of the cave and moved toward the tree where Legolas was tied, unconscious and slumped against his bonds. Things might have gone ill for the elf, had the attention of the group not been diverted from the elf to themselves when one of their number tripped over an unused anvil and fell on his face. After much laughter, debate and more drinking, it was wisely agreed that five of the drunks, desiring home and bed, would leave. _Thank Ilúvatar for small favors!_ She thought to herself. There were only three humans left, and now, she smiled to herself, the odds were more in her favor.  
  
A crackling sound and a small shower of snow at the cave entrance caught her attention. Surveying the steeply sloping hillside above the cave, she saw the ground shift slightly then become still once more. There was no longer any time left to wait for the best and safest opportunity to free Legolas; the decision to act had been taken out of her hands and was now in the hands of the mountain. The cracking and shifting noises were sounds she was all too familiar with and she knew she had to free the elf and get him out of the canyon before the whole hillside came down on both him and the horses.  
  
Grabbing her equipment and supplies pack off her horse, she knelt in the snow and quickly opened the leather case which held her take-down long bow, Huan. As she swiveled both ends into their open position, extending the great bow to its full length, she muttered fiercely, "Ok, Huan. Let's get this done."   
  
Taking a long arrow out of the quiver, she nocked it without taking her eyes off her target and after quickly gathering all the information that could influence her shot such as wind, terrain, altitude, distance and moisture, she released the arrow which sang as it flew towards its target. Not knowing where the high pitched whistle was coming from, the three humans did not react, even after one fell from the arrow that entered his head at the temple.   
  
And then there were two.  
  
For a moment the remaining humans stood frozen in place, gazing stupidly at their fallen comrade. Then after the nightmarish realization hit them that the man on the ground was indeed dead and did indeed have an arrow sticking out of his head they spun in all directions, gazing frantically at the canyon walls around them, searching the shadows for the hidden attacker. The two heard the second arrow coming, its song singing sweet and deadly in the darkening night. The arrow entered its victim through his left eye and he fell to the ground.   
  
And then there was one.  
  
The remaining man, terrified that death was laying in wait for him, grabbed his belt knife and rushing to where the unconscious elf was tied, grabbed him by the hair, roughly jerked his head back, and laid the knife to his throat.  
  
"Where are you!" The man screamed into the night, vocal chords bruised by his own terrified scream.  
  
Another crack could be heard to Anayah's right and another large chunk of snow slid down the canyon wall for a few feet before it once more stopped - and held. The entire hillside was getting ready to come down and she realized that waiting for a safe shot on the man standing with his knife to the throat of her friend was no longer an option - the human had to be brought down immediately. The problem was that the human was standing in a direct line between her and Legolas. If she shot and missed by even a short distance, she could wound or kill her friend. She removed two arrows from her quiver knowing that two very precise and accurate shots would have to be made, one after the other. One arrow she lightly sank in the snow at her feet while the second arrow was nocked on the bow.  
  
Her mind was set and she began to recite the archer's mantra she used to calm and focus her mind whenever she was setting up for a difficult shot.  
  
_An archer must be_ ...  
_Keen of eye_ ... She nocked the arrow.  
_Sure of hand_ ...She drew back the string, the supple ends of the great bow  
                 curving towards her.  
_Fleet of foot_ ... She took a deep breath and held it.  
_Canny of mind_ ... She released the arrow.  
  
One last time the night air sang the sweet song of death as the first then the second arrow flew towards their respective targets. From her position on the ridge, Anayah froze, awaiting the outcome of her final shot. Below her, the man suddenly froze then, letting go of Legolas and the knife at the same time, began to sink to his knees. The arrow, which had entered his head, and exited the opposite side, had buried itself in the wood of the tree where Legolas was tied but had missed the elf completely. The shaft of the arrow broke as the weight of the man become too much for it. Then Legolas also began to fall. The second arrow had achieved its purpose and had severed the bonds that held the injured elf erect.  
  
Anayah heard another crack to her right as the snow continued to shift, not only above the cave entrance but beneath where she was standing as well. Grabbing Huan, his quiver, case and her pack, she told Elias to go but when the big black showed his reluctance to leave his Lady she slapped him on his hind quarters and repeated her command. "Go Elias. Go to Imladris and bring help!" With a final snort of disapproval, he leapt away, and the darkness, now full upon the Ridge, soon swallowed him up.  
  
Stumbling, falling and rolling, rather ungracefully, down the long slope towards the horse enclosure, Anayah kept repeating, "Not yet, not yet, not yet." Reaching the enclosure that held the horses, and grabbing her belt knife, she slashed the ropes that held the gate in place and once the leather binding on the gate was severed, 50 horses, sensing the impending avalanche, did the rest. She had to jump out of the way as they tore through the gate and ran back toward the mouth of the canyon.  
  
The air around her was beginning to vibrate as Anayah sprinted back to where she could see Legolas, who had regained consciousness, trying to get to his feet. When she looked up, it was only her elvish reflexes that kept her feet moving. A great white wall was tumbling down the mountainside right at her, rumbling, picking up speed, snapping trees like twigs as it sped by them. Seeing no other options, and with no regard for whether she was hurting or helping Legolas, she grabbed him and after running a few steps, dove head-first into the entrance of the cave. Behind her the monster rained down on a now deserted enclosure.   
  
TBC 


	31. A Way Out

Chapter 31  
  
A Way Out

  
  
For some time Anayah lay where she had fallen after diving into the cave. Though she would not confide this fact to anyone for some time, at this particular moment she was about as afraid as she had ever been in her entire life. Outside, the avalanche continued to roar until, after what seemed an eternity, the world became silent once more.  
  
She sat in the darkness, afraid to move and waiting for her heart to slow to a more normal rate. After a few moments, Anayah got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. In the total darkness, and after she had just had several lifetimes (figuratively speaking) scared right out of her, it took a few heartbeats of time before her elvish glow and other elvish senses could kick into high gear. Unfortunately, in the time it took for high gear to be reached, she managed to run into a chair, hit her head on an object hanging from the ceiling and fall cutting her hand on some unknown object on the floor.  
  
"Now I know why I was never named Grace!" She remarked to herself sarcastically.  
  
A soft chuckle could be heard from where, in her haste to escape the avalanche, she had unceremoniously dropped Legolas. Quickly crawling to where her friend lay, she was relieved to see that his eyes were open. He raised one hand weakly toward her face but before he could speak, he began to cough violently, wrapping his arms around his ribs and pulling his knees toward his chest in an attempt to lessen his pain. Placing her hand on the injured elf's diaphragm, she provided passive resistance to the injured muscles and ribs which helped lessen the pain he felt when he coughed. When the coughing spasm finally stopped, he motioned toward his throat with a shaking hand. Rummaging in her pack, Anayah found her water bottle and lifting his head, helped him take a few sips.  
  
As she sat the water bottle down, he finally managed to speak though it was a mere whisper.  
  
"My throat was dry ... sorry."  
  
"Sh. Be still." Worriedly she smoothed the dirt encrusted hair back from his face. Exhausted by his days of captivity and the wounds he had received, his eyes closed once more. As the survivalist in her started to revive, Anayah started to make a mental list of what the two of them would need to survive. _Oxygen, water, food, escape ... Oh, and did I forget to mention ... escape?_ She knew she was being sarcastic but it helped to lighten her mood. Suddenly a thought hit her and for a moment she thought she was going to be ill - she couldn't hear any noise from outside the cave! Getting to her feet and walking to the entrance, she patted the opening of the cave. Her heart skip a beat when she discovered that where the doorway should have been, there was now a solid wall of hard packed snow.  
  
"Well, this is a fine winter thing we have going on here," she said out loud. For a moment she leaned her forehead against the cold, impassable wall. Then she felt the barest touch of a breeze coming from a point somewhere over head. Stepping back from the door, she looked at the point where she believed the breeze came from. She thought she saw something ... just barely.  
  
Looking back over her shoulder she called her friend's name. "Legolas." There was no answer. "Legolas!" she called a bit louder. Still nothing.  
  
Satisfied that her friend was resting, she turned back to the door. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind of all thoughts and stood perfectly still. Within moments her glow started to intensify - to brighten. Soon the door could be plainly seen ... as could the gap at the top.  
  
"Yes!!!" she said excitedly, then glanced back over her shoulder at the injured elf, hoping that in her excitement, she had not disturbed him. He was still unconscious. Taking advantage of the extra light produced by her glow, she looked around the room and saw several items she would need in the immediate future. Other things, she would find or fashion later.  
  
After lighting an oil lamp that had been hanging on the wall, she lowered her own glow back to normal then kneeling beside Legolas, she began a thorough examination to determine the extent and severity of his injuries. She had to know just how badly he was hurt before she could even begin making a plan to get the two of them out of the cave.  
  
She frowned. There were several injuries, some of which were cause for concern, all of which appeared to be in different stages of the healing process. He was thinner than normal and severely dehydrated and Anayah concluded that he had been beaten, starved and denied water since the time he had been captured.  
  
"Those sadistic ..." she began. Legolas moaned and weakly tried to grab her arm when she inadvertently pressed too hard on a bruised area of his rib cage. She stopped her examination until she had full control of her emotions.  
  
Both of his shoulders were swollen, probably from having been tied in such an awkward position and having had to bear his weight for so long. The right shoulder rotated fine but the left shoulder, when touched, caused the elf to moan. It was dislocated and would have to be the first thing she would fix. Rolling him slightly to her left, Anayah straddled his body and wedged her right knee against his back and her left knee against his chest. With her hand she felt for the top of the dislocated bone so she would know which way the arm would have to be rotated. Grabbing his arm with both hands and leaning back slightly, she pulled then rotated the arm until she heard a soft pop. Legolas moaned at the new pain but quieted quickly. There was also a stab wound on his left thigh that had not been tended at all and though it had long since ceased to bleed, it still showed signs of infection.  
  
It was the strange wound in his side that bothered Anayah the most. Although the edges of the wound had been sewed together, the wound itself had not been properly cleaned which resulted in a potentially life-threatening and infected abscess. It would have to be the wound she treated first.  
  
There was a small fire pit in the cave and Anayah quickly had a fire going and water boiling. There was a large barrel of relatively clean water in the cave although Anayah still decided to strain it to remove possible contaminants.  
  
While the water was heating, she assembled her medical supplies and herbs. Although she had prepared a sleeping/pain draught, Legolas remained deeply unconscious. Gathering soft cloths, a cooling water-athelas solution and her now disinfected dagger, then setting the light closer to Legolas, she bent down over the wound in his side.  
  
Gripping the blade of the dagger between her thumb and forefinger and gently placing the three remaining fingers to the right of the wound to help guide and steady her hand, she made a shallow cut about half the length of her thumb. As the infected liquid gushed from the wound, the painful pressure on other organs was relieved and the elf sighed in relief. Taking the athelas water, she poured it into the wound then pressed gently on the outside until that liquid was also expelled. After repeating this process twice more, she placed a narrow piece of soft linen from one of her Ada's medical packs inside the wound to act as a "wick" to help prevent buildup of more infected liquid. The wound was left unstitched so the wick could be changed without having to reopen the wound. Carefully, she placed a loose bandage over the site of the incision to keep it as clean as possible.  
  
She made quick work of treating the rest of the elf's wounds and was soon able to sit back and take a deep breath, allowing herself to relax for just a moment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah had found a freight sled in the back of the cave that would be perfect for transporting Legolas in. Taking several candles from the supply shelf, she used them to apply wax to the runners of the sled. She also found a large piece of canvas, lengths of rope and unused furs. Taking a pick that she had found hanging on the wall, she quickly managed to carve an opening large enough to get elf, sled and supplies through as well as some crudely chiseled steps. Grabbing handfuls of dirt from the floor of the cave she threw them on the icy "steps" to provide better traction.  
  
Crawling outside, she stood for a moment looking carefully at the altered landscape. The floor of the canyon looked like a lumpy mass of white. It would be difficult to pull a loaded sled over the many small moguls but it would not be impossible.  
  
Then she looked at the sky and became alarmed as flakes of snow fell on her upturned face. For a moment she felt dejected. Her shoulders slumped and her head hung down. The storm was here. There was no more time to try to outrun it and she could not stay where she was. She had to get Legolas back to Rivendell. This was not going to be a fun trip. Her only hope lay in Elias and Shakir. Could they make it back to Rivendell and bring help before it was too late?  
  
She brought the sled and supplies out of the cave then after carefully retreating and rebandaging his wounds, she woke Legolas and helped him walk out of the cave while he leaned heavily on her shoulders. She helped him lay down in the sled on a pile of soft furs then pulled more furs up to his shoulders. He looked at her then smiling weakly, lost consciousness again. Packing the rest of the supplies in the sled around the elf's body and pulling the makeshift tent over the top, Anayah was finally ready.  
  
She hung Huan over the quiver on her back then walking to the front of the sled she picked up then draped the makeshift rope harness over her shoulder and started the long road home.  
  
TBC 


	32. The Blizzard

Thoughts are in _Italics_  
  


* * *

Chapter 32

  
  


The Blizzard

  
  
The blizzard would be the most unmerciful and challenging of any enemy she had fought over the last few days. The storm had hit full force, shortly after she and Legolas had left the cave and was already hampering her journey with subzero temperatures, biting winds and near white-out conditions. She also knew that no matter how wicked this storm was going to be or how many obstacles it was going to throw in her path, she was either going to endure and conquer these obstacles or die in the attempt. Anayah had promised, on her honor, that she would bring Legolas home, and only death could make her break that promise.  
  
In the sled she pulled behind her, lay a wounded elf. Not only was he one of her kind, but he was a friend not only to her but to her father and brothers as well. He was also a prince and the son of a tall tree she had once accidentally walked in to. She chuckled at the memory of bouncing off the Mirkwood King then thinking she had walked into a tree.   
  
The poor visibility caused by the heavy snowfall was what worried her the most about the journey home. Her sense of direction was highly developed due mainly to all the time she spent riding at night and so she did not need the visual clues most beings would have needed to travel in the conditions she and Legolas were now experiencing, though having some visual clues would have been both useful and comforting. Looking around her and seeing how quickly the snow was accumulating, she knew that eventually she would have only her elvish instincts to guide her.  
  
For the moment, all she could do was trudge along, putting one foot in front of the other while trying to ignore all the little ways her own body was using to protest. She would occasionally stop to rest and check her passenger. Legolas remained deeply unconscious, sleeping with his eyes tightly shut. If she could rouse him she would see to his needs, rebandaging his wounds if needed, adjusting his coverings to make sure he was staying warm and feeding him the special tea she had made before leaving the cave. If she could not rouse him she would continue on her way shortly after stopping. The routine, though necessary, was as monotonous as the stark white landscape around her.   
  
The sensory deprivation caused by her inability to see through the thickly falling snow made the journey not only monotonous but dangerous as well and it was only her own talent for knowing which direction she was going that kept her from walking in circles. She had been walking along, head down and lost in thought when suddenly something hit her hard from her right side knocking her completely off her feet. Before she could identify her attacker, and before she had even fully regained her feet, her hand reached for her sword and drew it.  
  
She dropped to one knee, closed her eyes and listened closely for any sound or movement that would tell her who had attacked her, how many attackers there were and where each was, relative to her present position. Ten, she counted and though she could not see them, she could hear them. Wolves - ten murderous, starving wolves - and here she was out in the middle of Ilúvatar knew where with no cover, no protection and pulling a sled containing a wounded elf.  
  
Her head moved ever so slightly when she heard the snow crunch as one of the beasts began to slink towards her. Rising from the one knee to a semi-crouch she slowly raised her sword into a defensive position in front of her body. _Pack animals_, she thought to herself and shifted her body a little more to the right. _Wolves are pack animals and always hunt in pairs and since one is in front of me, the other must be ..._ She let her thoughts go, rose to her feet and spun, in one single, fluid motion while letting the tip of her sword drop to an almost horizontal position. The big wolf, luckily for her, impaled itself on her sword. Bracing her foot on the twitching body, she managed to pull her sword free just as the second wolf of the pair hit her from behind, shoving her face first into the snow. Fighting to turn onto her back she screamed as she felt the beast's jaws close on her left shoulder then shake her fiercely.  
  
With all her strength, she rolled to her left just enough so she could free her right arm. Frantically she searched for the dagger that hung from her belt, then taking it from the sheath and rolling a little more to the left, she stabbed at the animals head. The blow, made from such an awkward angle, merely grazed the wolf's temple though it was enough to force the beast to release its grip on her shoulder. After the wolf released its hold, it backed off a step, shook its head then came at her again. This time Anayah was able to thrust the dagger with all her strength, right into the animal's gaping jaws.  
  
For a few moments, she lay quietly, trying to catch her breath. Finally, she rolled the dead wolf off her body and stood to inspect her shoulder. It had been torn both in front and in the back and at the moment was bleeding freely. She groaned at her bad luck. She could reach and tend the wound on the front of her shoulder but from the back, well, that was another story. She would do her best but could only hope the cold temperatures would naturally slow the bleeding.  
  
After applying an astringent herb as well as athelas, then bandaging herself as best she could, Anayah picked up the rope harness and continued her journey wearily putting one foot in front of the other. Three more times the wolves attacked and three more times she drove them off. The pack was stalking her; and they were systematically wearing her down.  
  
She was starting to slip and fall more often as her fatigue and wounds weakened her both in body and mind. Not only was she having to fight the elements, she was now having to battle her own despair. She did not know how much farther she could go and it was only the thought of the wounded friend she was trying so desperately to get to safety that gave her the will to continue.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
_Walk, walk, walk. One foot after the other. One step at a time. One step after another step._ Anayah giggled. She was running out of thoughts on another combination to put the words into for the new walking game she had made up. Unfortunately she was also not paying attention to where she was going. She took a step and the ground disappeared from beneath her.  
  
It was not a long drop. She knew the area and knew there were no steep drop offs. There was however, a gully and this empty, white pit she was falling into was it. She felt herself sliding then felt an intense burning pain in her knee as her heel caught on a rock causing her to pitch forward onto her face. The drop off was only about five feet deep but might as well have been a mile. When she tried to rise, her left knee exploded in pain and she cried out rolling over onto her right side and cradling it as tears of pain rolled down her face. Once the pain had backed off to a tolerable level, Anayah sat up and started thinking about the gully she had fallen into and how close it was to Rivendell. Though she and Legolas had managed to cover about half of the distance to the Bruinen, Anayah knew that if she could not find a way to get passed this injury then they would probably freeze to death before anybody could find them.  
  
After a few minutes she started to gently flex her injured knee. Though extremely painful, it was an encouraging sign that at least the injured joint flexed without grinding too badly. Rolling over, she stayed on all fours for a moment, on all threes she reminded herself, smiling, then after recovering her walking stick and using it as an aid to get up, she pushed off from the ground as hard as she could and finally regained her feet. The gully's mouth was shallowest on the western end so she began to hobble as quickly as she could toward the west, counting her steps as she went. In this way she was able to keep track of where she had left the sled as well as where the farthest end of the gully was located so she would be able to maneuver the sled around the gully with no more incidents.  
  
When she finally reached the sled she sank to her good knee beside it, breathing heavily. Not only exhausted physically and mentally, her arm and shoulder felt like somebody was continuously thrusting red hot knives into them. All she really wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep but her heart and will, would not let her do so and kept reminding her this was just hypothermia talking and to ignore what she wanted to do, and do what she knew she had to. Still, she said to herself, it would not hurt if she just rested for a few minutes.  
  
A hand on her arm startled her out of her thoughts. Legolas was awake. She pulled back the canvas of the tent she had made on the sled to protect him from the cold temperatures and saw him looking at her intently.  
  
"You can do this Anayah. I have faith in you." His words were soft and encouraging yet he had not been able to disguise the pain he felt in his own body. After speaking, his eyes shut once more as he again became unconscious.  
  
"You are my strength, my friend." She looked once more at the wounded and now unconscious elf lying in the sled then adjusting his coverings to make sure he stayed warm, turned back the canvas and tucked it in carefully so that it would keep out most of the cold. Finding her walking stick and placing the rope harness over her right shoulder, she took a deep breath and turned towards home.  
  
"One step, then another ..." She began her game one last time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The house was quiet in the early hours just before dawn. All who lived within its walls were resting, being weary either from the long hours spent tending the wounded or from worrying about those who had not yet returned. Unfortunately, the peace and quiet of the house was not going to last for long.  
  
Lord Elrond sat straight up in bed when he first heard something heavy hit the front doors. The echo from the impact was heard by everyone staying in the Last Homely House and the intrusive sound was soon answered by the sound of feet running from every direction. There was another impact as the front doors were hit again. Grabbing a robe from the end of his bed and hastily putting it on, Elrond was still tying the long sash around him when he reached the front hall. Something big hit the doors for a third time. Then the sounds of screaming and yelling could be heard in another part of the house followed shortly thereafter by the sight of Shakir flying low over the heads of the assembled elves, darting this way then that as he frantically searched for someone who would understand his urgent message. Meanwhile, Elladan had looked out another window and when he turned back to the anxious elves standing behind him, all he said was. "I do not think you are going to believe this."  
  
"What!" his twin demanded.  
  
"Its Elias - and he is alone!"  
  
TBC  
  


* * *

To all my reviewers: I appreciate the time you have taken to read and review my story and also for the kind words of encouragement. Hannon le!  
  
Arwen721, Tytianne, Larka Vanimedle, Deana, Soccer-Bitch, DragonLady25, ElvenPrincess ... You are all absolutely the BEST! Oh ... sorry about Chapter 26 being in the wrong place (blush). The problem has been fixed! 


	33. A Mother's Love

* * *

Chapter 33  
  
Mother's Love

  
  
There was a flurry of activity in the House of Elrond. After Shakir had found and delivered his message to Lord Elrond, he had calmed down and was now quietly accepting small bits of raw meat from Elurin, the elven butler.  
  
Using the rapport he had already established with the big stallion, Thranduil had calmed Elias then had led him to the stable where he had groomed the animal then resaddled him, minus the bridle which he had tied to the saddle itself. Leaving both hay and grain for the horse and promising that someone would come back for him as soon as they had prepared themselves, he left the horse and returned to the main house.  
  
From the falcon's somewhat frantic message Lord Elrond had been able to ascertain that Anayah was on her way back to Rivendell, in a severe snow storm, on foot, pulling a sled with a wounded Legolas in it, behind her. This worried Elrond, for he was aware of the blizzard that was covering the area the two elves were traveling in. It was a mean storm and he was not at all certain it was a natural storm. He pushed these thoughts to the side for the moment as there were more pressing matters for him to attend to.  
  
The twins, Glorfindel, Eomer of Rohan, Thranduil, and an escort of ten warriors from Mirkwood, Rohan and Rivendell, were now preparing themselves to begin a search for Anayah and Legolas. Lord Elrond first made sure that every member of the search party knew under what conditions they would be conducting the search then he made sure that they were properly prepared, physically, to do so. All 15 of the men and elves had dressed themselves in cold weather clothing then had gathered the medical supplies they would need to treat any type of injury or illness the two elves might be suffering from when they were eventually found. Everyone would carry long lengths of rope so that if they did encounter conditions with little or no visibility, they would be able to rope one rider to another so no rider would become lost if they inadvertently strayed off-course.  
  
The group would be following Elias, who would be the best search beacon anybody could ask for. The falcon made no move to follow the group as if he knew he would be of no use in the blizzard. He had done his part when he had delivered the message his Lady had given him so many days before.  
  
Just before the group left, Elrond called his sons to him. As they hugged each other, both Elladan and Elrohir promised their father that they would bring their sister and Legolas home. The twins also made their father promise that he would keep Aragorn drugged so the man would not try to come after them.  
  
Elrond then gave Elladan a vial with a thick amber liquid inside and told both he and his twin that the vial contained a powerful system stimulant and if either of the two elves was near death, getting them to swallow a small mouthful of the liquid would serve to stimulate the heart and help keep that elf alive.  
  
Finally, when there was nothing more to say, Elrond Peredhil, Noldor Lord of Imladris, gave the search group his blessings, then with tears in his eyes, watched as they passed through the gates of Imladris.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah had reached her physical limits some time before ... she knew this. The only things keeping her feet moving at this point was her own stubbornness, her sense of responsibility, and her friendship with the wounded elf in the sled behind her. She was determined not to let anybody down, most of all, Legolas. The adrenaline that had kept her moving for so long was now almost nonexistent, and Anayah knew that it would not be too much longer before she would fall and not be able to get back up.  
  
The wolf pack was still following her and was still occasionally attacking though their numbers were dwindling as a result of Anayah's weak yet determined defense. They were becoming bolder and bolder as if they sensed the two elves they were tracking would soon offer no resistance at all.  
  
It was after their last attack, as she knelt on one knee in the snow, her weight resting on her bloody sword, the tip of which was buried in the snow, that she realized she would probably not have enough strength to survive the next attack.  
  
Then, just as she was almost overcome by her despair and weariness, she heard someone call her name. At first she thought she was hearing things, that her mind had at last succumbed to the frigid temperatures. Then she heard it again, little more than a whisper, soft, gentle and insistent.  
  
"Anayah. Get up!" The voice was insistent. It repeated itself, urging her to get up and move on.  
  
"Get up. You have to move on. You cannot give in. Do not listen to the darkness. Do not despair. Get up."  
  
The voice would not leave her alone so, in order to appease whoever was talking to her, she rose to her feet once more. Looping the harness around her unwounded shoulder, she began to walk forward, slowly and sluggishly, every step a torture in itself. She had only taken a few steps when she stopped. Her legs would no longer obey her, no matter how hard she tried to get them to move. Despair began to claim her and she sank to her knees yet again. As her eyes started to drift shut, something ahead of her caught her attention. Her eyes opened all the way as she stared at what should not have been there.  
  
In the distance she could just barely make out a light. She frowned. _What is a light doing way out here? And what light would be so bright that it can be seen in the middle of a blizzard?_ The light reminded her of something, though she could not remember exactly what that something was. The compulsion to follow the light was strong enough to override her despair and so, rising to her feet and taking a deep breath, she began to walk forward one last time.  
  
Anayah had no idea of how much time had gone by, how much distance she had traveled or even in which direction she had been walking. The light remained in front of her and was always the same distance away and always she followed it. Onward, one step at a time, one foot then the other ...  
  
Her attention was brought swiftly back to the sled when she heard a snuffling noise. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a wolf trying to stick his nose under the canvas. Yelling, she dropped the harness and drew her sword. The wolf tucked its tail between its legs and ran.   
  
After tucking the edge of the canvas back into the sled, Anayah paused, listening carefully for sounds of the remaining members of the wolf pack. From the snuffling and soft crunches of the snow, she was able to determine that the pack was closing in on her. She walked a short distance away from the sled, trying to lure the pack away from it and to draw attention to herself. The four remaining wolves did not fall for the ploy and continued to keep their distance, still unwilling to face the sword that had taken the life of almost every member of their pack. Anayah knew, for a certainty, that this was going to be her last stand and so she prepared herself, body as well as mind, to finish what the four-legged demons had started.  
  
"So, my friends, if you refuse to take first blood in this final hour then let me see if I can provide a little incentive to do otherwise!" Taking her dagger, Anayah used the blade to cut into the palm of her left hand. As her blood dripped to the snow, she could hear the pack shift their positions as they caught the scent. Her plan had worked and she smiled. This time, however, instead of lurking beyond the range of her vision, the four remaining wolves walked towards her as a unit, as if they also realized this would be the final battle for them as well.  
  
Holding her sword with both hands, shoulder height and in line with her right shoulder, Anayah locked eyes with the largest wolf, the alpha, and as he began to circle her, she moved her body to follow. Her movements were sluggish and the pack sensed this as they moved just a little bit closer. Suddenly a wolf sprang at her, not the alpha, but an over-eager younger animal that lacked the patience of his elders. Moving slightly sideways, shifting her center of balance, then taking a step to the side at the last moment, Anayah slashed downward and neatly beheaded the animal. Unfortunately, she had used the last of her strength and followed her sword to the ground. She fought to regain her feet but had only managed to get to her knees when the big alpha finally made his leap.  
  
Expecting to feel his jaws close on her unprotected neck, Anayah was surprised when the animal yelped in pain then fell dead two feet away from where she knelt in the snow. Stunned at the sudden turn of events, all she could do was stare at the mahogany brown shaft of the arrow that protruded from the dead wolf. Then as if instinct told her it was finally all right for her to go to sleep, she slumped forward and fell to the ground. It was over.  
  
Anayah was not awake when the light she had followed for so long and over so great a distance began to move until it was directly in front her as she lay unconscious in the snow. She was not awake to feel its soft caress. She was also not awake to hear the voice, still soft and full of caring and love, as it spoke one last time.  
  
"May the grace of the Valar protect you and sustain you. Be at peace .... iell-nín".  
  
It was the Imladris rescue party that bore silent witness to the last act of a mother's love before the light that was that love leaped once more into the sky to rejoin all those who had gone before it.  
  
TBC  
  
  


* * *

iel-nín = my daughter 


	34. Home Again

Chapter 34  
  
Home Again

  
  
Although Anayah held on to enough of her consciousness to be aware that help had finally reached her, she was barely aware of anything else except for her fatigue. She did, however, feel the gentle hands turn her over and lift her from her snowy bed. She felt the nervous fingers as they were placed on her throat where they searched for and found her slow, weak pulse. She heard the worried voices then the one persistent voice that begged her to swallow as something was held to her lips. She could feel the warm cloaks that were laid over her shaking body to try and warm her and the strong arms that wrapped themselves tightly around her while the deep voice that belonged to those arms told her that everything was going to be all right. She heard many voices around her begging her not to go, not to leave them. She heard all this, felt all this and ignored it all.  
  
The voices, though persistent, began to fade as she slipped farther away from her life for she was just too tired to stay. She ignored all the voices until tears fell on her face from the eyes of whoever was holding her. She frowned at this, not understanding why someone would be crying for her. The excited voices, having seen her frown, were once more urging her to wake, to come back to the light but the journey back to the light was just too difficult and she was much to tired to make the effort and so she once more slipped away to the comforting darkness that housed her soul.  
  
She soon discovered she was not alone in the darkness. Off in the distance something began to glow though there was no curiosity about what it might be and no desire to move towards it. The light was insistent, refusing to be ignored and it grew brighter until she was finally forced to turn and face it. There was a choice before her, the choice to remain where she was in the comforting darkness or to follow the light to wherever it led. Then the decision was made for her as a familiar warm breath touched her cheek. It was at this moment that she knew she wanted to go home. She turned toward the light to follow it and encountered pain!   
  
The intensity of the pain and the cold caused her to gasp as the first breath was taken, a breath that burned her laboring lungs and made her clutch almost desperately at the arms that held her as she entered the real world once again. The familiar warm breath once more touched her cheek and she spoke though her voice was weak and tired, and those gathered around her had to listen closely to hear.  
  
"I know you love me Elias, but please step back. Your breath is almost more than I can bear."  
  
All those standing around her began to laugh, though more than one person had to wipe the tears of relief off their face. When Anayah finally opened her eyes and looked tiredly around her, she found that the strong arms holding her were those of Glorfindel. She looked at him for a moment, puzzled, then realization hit her.  
  
"You!" She was almost too weak to speak. "It was your light that found me in the darkness. It was you who led me home!"  
  
"Yes, young one, it was I. I have been told on numerous occasions that my light is most intense. I am glad that I managed to find you, and alive at that, for I would much rather fight another Balrog than have to face your father or your brother with news of your death." He smiled down at the young she-elf then adjusted the many blankets and cloaks that covered her.   
  
When he saw her eyes looking around as if searching for something he made a motion at someone and they moved aside. She could see the sled where King Thranduil was engaged in conversation with ... Legolas! Her eyes widened then and she smiled, relieved that he was not only alive but had been reunited with his father. She had fulfilled her oath to them both.  
  
Satisfied, she sighed softly and her eyes drifted shut as she let sleep take her once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Elladan saw Anayah close her eyes, he felt a stab of fear in his chest. When the rescue party had first found his sister and Legolas and after they had killed the remaining members of the wolf pack, they had run to where she had collapsed in the snow and found she had not been breathing. They all knew deep in their hearts that she had finally given up and given in. Even after he had been able to coax two sips of the heart stimulant down her throat instead of the one Lord Elrond had recommended, she had still not begun to breathe on her own.  
  
It was Glorfindel who would not give up on her. Even as the others had stood around in shock believing she had already gone from them, it was the Gondolin elf who had sent his own fëa in a search of hers. It was as if he alone had been able to sense that her spirit still lingered near and that it still wanted to live. Those standing around the blonde elf had to shield their eyes as he had closed his own then had willed his glow to brighten. They listened as he spoke to the young she-elf's dying fëa, coaxing it to follow him back to the light of life.  
  
When she had taken that first breath they knew she would live although they also understood her condition was still critical and they needed to get both she and Legolas back to Rivendell as soon as possible. Legolas was put on a horse in front of his father and Anayah rode in Glorfindel's arms, he being reluctant to let her out of his sight. Elias seemed to understand that his Lady was ill and could not ride him yet still he trotted beside Asfaloth, never letting his elf friend out of his sight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once again the House of Elrond was in a state of controlled chaos. An excited border guard had arrived moments before with the news that the search party was returning and that both Anayah and Legolas had been found and were both alive though extremely ill.  
  
Lord Elrond had almost felt nauseous with relief, if that were actually possible for an elf that had lived as long as he had. Now, to take his mind off his own excitement and worry, he began the task of preparing to receive the two sick elves. The guard had relayed news of their injuries to his Lord, exactly as they had been told to him and with this in mind, Elrond was now fully prepared. The care of Legolas he would give to Elladan and Elrohir, both excellent healers in their own right.  
  
He had a special room prepared for his foster daughter. All the windows were closed and a fire was lit in the fireplace. He set a large kettle of water on the fire's grating to heat and soon warm moist air was filling the room. Blankets were warmed and extra toweling was placed nearby to make the moist compresses that were to be applied to her neck and chest.  
  
Being a master healer with millennia of experience, Lord Elrond knew how critical it was to care correctly for those who had been in the cold for too long. Not even an elf with superior healing capabilities could stand extremely cold temperatures over an extended period of time without suffering ill effects. He had sent the border guard back to the returning group with the instructions to jostle Anayah as little as possible as any jar or unnecessary movement could speed the circulation of cold blood through her body which could stop her heart. The stimulant that had been given to her had the additional properties of warming the blood but this effect would only be temporary. There was still a chance she could die.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When the group finally arrived at the house, Glorfindel was the first rider off his horse and the first elf through the door. Thranduil followed with his wounded son cradled gently in his arms.While Thranduil was directed to the Healing Wing, Glorfindel followed Elrond to the special room that had been prepared for his foster daughter.  
  
All conventions were put aside for the sake of the critical care the young she-elf needed and with Glorfindel's help, Lord Elrond quickly removed her clothing and replaced them with a warm gown. Since her shoulder and arm would eventually need to be treated, they were left bare. Looking closely at the wounds, Elrond concluded that both were infected from lack of proper treatment. To add to Anayah's problems, it looked like the bite marks had bled freely for some time. Low blood volume would definitely influence the treatment she would receive for her low body temperature. After he had quickly and efficiently disinfected both wounds and had sewn them closed, he gently placed her arm back inside her gown.  
  
He then soaked toweling in warm water and placed them on her chest and neck. Finally, when he had done everything he could think of to stabilize her condition, Elrond sat back and sighed. Though the next few hours would be critical, the chances of her living through that time had risen substantially. Glorfindel finally broke the silence.  
  
"She did well, my friend."  
  
"Knowing her character and strength of will as I do, I would have expected no less though I wish the obstacles she faced would have been a little kinder. Where did you find them? How close to Imladris did she and Legolas get?"  
  
"They were but five miles from the river." Glorfindel sat silently as he waited for his friend to respond.  
  
Elrond was amazed. "Five miles? She traveled all that distance, on foot, pulling a sled with Legolas in it, fighting off wolves, and herself wounded, ... in a week?" He shook his head in disbelief. He looked at the fragile-looking being laying on the bed under a pile of blankets; the young she-elf with a heart and will stronger than anyone realized. He lowered his head into his hands and began to weep, both with relief and love. Glorfindel layed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Would that more of our kind had the strength and courage this young one has."  
  
Elrond nodded his head in agreement.  
  
TBC  
  



	35. The Hands Of A King

Chapter 35  
  
The Hands Of A King

  
  
It had been a long night of waiting - for everybody. Though Elurin had made a light dinner of sandwiches and fruit, no one had felt much like eating. The twins had split their time and energies among Aragorn, Legolas and Anayah. Thranduil could not be persuaded to leave his son's side just as Lord Elrond would not leave Anayah. Everyone knew that both Aragorn and Legolas would eventually recover from the terrible ordeal both had gone through though it would be some time before either would be physically or emotionally fit. They were still holding their breaths for Anayah as her hold on life was still tenuous, at best. Though Elrond had been diligent in his care and had used every technique he knew, her body temperature had continued to drop.   
  
Elrond sat in the dimly lit room, ever alert for the slightest change in his patient's condition. At some point during the night, Glorfindel had quietly left his friend's side, squeezing his shoulder in encouragement before he left. It was in the early hours before dawn, while making new compresses for her chest and neck that Elrond noticed Anayah had quit breathing. His hand went to his own heart, and he paused a moment before his healer instincts took over and he began to act. Quickly removing blankets and compresses he placed his fingers against her neck and when he found no pulse placed his ear on her chest, where he could detect nothing but a light vibration of her heart.  
  
Elladan had been sitting in the room with his father when the crisis started but left shortly thereafter on an errand he knew his father would approve of. Meanwhile, Elrond began the fight to save his foster daughter's life. First he placed a fist on the young she-elf's chest directly over the heart then, placing his other hand over the fist, he compressed the chest, simulating a heart beat. When he had done this five times, he released his hands, tilted Anayah's head back then after gently pinching her nose closed, released his breath into her mouth watching as her chest rose and fell. He repeated his actions twice more then checked again for both a pulse and breath. Finding neither, he repeated his actions again and again. He was not giving up.   
  
Lord Elrond felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Aragorn standing there looking at him with ageless grey eyes, the eyes of the last man of Westernesse, the last Númenorean King, whose hands were also the hands of a healer. Elrond moved to the opposite side of the bed where he continued to breath for her and simulate a heart beat. As Aragorn sat himself at the bedside of his dying sister, Elrond heard something else. Led by a beautiful baritone voice, the elves of Imladris had begun to sing. They sang of joy and beauty and hope and above all they sang of love.  
  
He sat in a chair by his sister's bed, gazing at the body that held neither breath nor heartbeat except for what his father was tirelessly creating for her. With sadness in his heart and tears in his eyes, Aragorn laid one hand on her forehead and the other hand over her heart above his Ada's hands and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah took a deep breath then, spreading her arms wide, spun her body in a circle, happiness filling every fiber of her being. It was a glorious spring day and she breathed deeply of the flowers, the trees, the grass as well as the rich soil beneath her bare feet. Then, detecting the presence of another, she stopped her happy spinning and shaded her eyes from the bright sun, watching as someone walked towards her. Seeing that it was her brother, Aragorn, she ran to him and hugged him in welcome.  
  
"Aragorn. It's so wonderful to see you." Her eyes sparkled with a light that had seldom been seen in her much-to-serious eyes. "What in Middle Earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see if I can persuade you to come home."  
  
"Come home? What do you mean, Aragorn? I am home!" She smiled fondly at her brother.  
  
"Anayah, this is not your home."  
  
She looked at the man standing before her, thinking that he was joking, playing some new game with her but when she saw the serious look on his face, she paused.  
  
"What do you mean this is not my home? Of course it is. I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."  
  
"Sister, you are dying."  
  
"Dying? What are you saying? I've never felt so alive in my life!" She twirled once more as if to emphasize her point.  
  
Aragorn took his sister's face in both hands and gently forced her to look at him. "Anayah, listen to me, please. This feeling, everything you see here," he motioned with his hand, "is not real. This is just a place you have gone to for a few moments. Right now our Ada is working to keep you alive. He is breathing for you and is making your heart beat with his own hands."  
  
When he saw the puzzled look on his sister's face, he continued.  
  
"Can't you feel his pain? Can you not you feel his heart breaking in two? Why would you want him to feel this sad? Why would you be willing to do this to him?"  
  
There was the faint sound of music in the air and as the moments passed it grew in strength. Anayah continued to stare at her brother, trying to figure out what he was telling her.  
  
"Don't you hear the singing Anayah? Every elf in Imladris is singing for you. They are calling to you. Can't you hear Glorfindel? Elladan? Elrohir? I even hear Legolas and his Ada singing. They want you to come back to them. Our Ada wants you to come back. I want you to come back. Please, sister. Come back to us."  
  
Anayah stood there beneath the trees surrounded by the wonders and peace of nature. These things also beckoned to her to stay with them. It was enticing and she did truly long to stay but the pull she felt from the other world was strong, and was getting stronger, made that way by the loving message sent by the voices of the elves. She paused then as Aragorn held out his hand to her, without thinking or looking back, she took it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There was a loud gasp as Anayah took her first breath and Lord Elrond found himself holding his own until he saw that his foster daughter had indeed begun to breathe without assistance. He staggered backwards from the bed exhausted by his own efforts to sustain her life and so relieved when she first drew breath on her own that his knees almost buckled. Only the hand of his eldest son catching his arm saved him.  
  
Aragorn sat back in his chair finding himself almost too exhausted to move. Still far from having recovered from his own ordeal, searching for his sister's fëa then persuading her to come back, had almost been too much for him. The little energy reserve he had managed to build up was gone. Elladan was still singing when he gently laid his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and though he did not say it, Aragorn knew the older twin was thanking him. When Elladan indicated with his head that he would escort him back to bed, Aragorn shook his head no, indicating that he wished to stay a little longer.  
  
When the sun finally broke through the clouds and signaled that the new day had arrived, the elves sang one final song of thanks and joy then gently faded away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It wasn't until around luncheon time three days later that Anayah finally opened her eyes. Her Ada sat beside her bed, obviously asleep. She tried not to make a sound as she stretched but her left shoulder decided to take that particular moment to remind her that it had been mauled by a wolf and did not appreciate the sudden movement. She could not quite stifle the hiss of pain. As Lord Elrond's eyes opened, she clamped a hand over her mouth and froze, hoping that he had not really heard her and would go back to sleep.  
  
He smiled at her. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm exhausted, my shoulder hurts and my knee feels like its been cut open with a dull knife ... even my pain is having pain ... but other than that I feel great." She finished her sentence with a hacking cough. Immediately she was handed a cup of lukewarm water at which she made a face. Her father laughed.  
  
"You are not allowed to eat or drink anything cold until we warm you up a bit more. After that we will see. As for your injuries, the injury from the wolf attack as well as your arm are already showing signs of improvement. I cannot tell you much at the moment about your knee. We will have to wait for the swelling to go down before I can tell how badly it was damaged. After you take a little nap, you might be able to have visitors. There is a very grateful King who is waiting to see you."  
  
It hit her suddenly. "Legolas. What about Legolas? Is he ok? He did not ...." She could not get herself to say the word.  
  
Her father patted her hand. "He is fine. He and Aragorn have already tried to escape from the Healing Wing twice today and the day is only half gone. I do not think I will be able to keep either one in bed for much more than another day. You, though, my dear," he said patting her hand, "I want you to stay in this bed for at least another five days. After that, depending on your knee, we will see. Now. Is there anything I could get for you? You do need to eat."  
  
She thought a moment before she answered. Only rarely did she ask for anything and even now, almost too ill to think or move, she was reluctant to ask for something that had been on her mind since she had opened her eyes, something she was craving. Her hands played with the edge of her blanket as she tried to build up her courage to ask.  
  
"Well, if it would not be too much of a bother ..."  
  
Elrond smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
"Maybe, if you would not mind ..."  
  
The door flew open at that moment. Elladan came into the room carrying a tray followed closely by Elrohir. Legolas and Aragorn snuck in behind the twins trying to look as inconspicuous as possible and were rewarded for their efforts by "the look" and a mock-glare from the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"My Lady." Elladan began with a mock, yet elegant bow. "I come bearing a beverage favored by royalty everywhere. I give you ... " He took the cup off the tray and handed it to her then finished his sentence. "Hot chocolate!" She took the cup from her brother, sipped it and sighed.  
  
"This is the best hot chocolate I have ever had!" She smiled at all of them. "Thank you." she said. "Thank you all for everything."  
  
The laughter that came from the room was heard by many elves that day and no few of them could help but feel the sense of happiness and family that came with it.  
  
TBC  
  



	36. Bad Dreams

Thanks to William Wordsworth for letting me use part of his poem 'Ode on Intimations of Immortality'  
  
Mercy - mercy is a quick death, or another term used for euthenasia and is often begged for by someone who has been fatally wounded and is in unimaginable pain.   
  
And for those people who have laughed at the little squirrel I call Chubby, do a little reading on something that is called "Pet Therapy."  
  


* * *

Chapter 36  
  
Bad Dreams

  
  
_In the two weeks since the Rivendell rescue party had brought the two elves home, there had not been a single dull moment. The blizzard, which had mysteriously refused to cross the Bruinen into elven territory, had mysteriously disappeared when Legolas and Anayah had been rescued. One minute it was there, the next, it was gone. Perhaps Lord Elrond had been correct when he had voiced his opinion that it was not a natural storm.   
  
Two days after the blizzard mysteriously disappeared, Gandalf, Gwaihir and three other great eagles had appeared in the air over Rivendell. Gandalf and Gwaihir said they had found 50 black mares running around in the middle of nowhere and who were about to become dinner for a pack of wargs. Feeling sorry for the pitiful animals, Gwaihir had called three of his vassals to him and had managed to get the animals to Rivendell. With a twinkle in his great eye, Gwaihir said that if nobody wished to claim the horses that he and his three friends would gladly take them back to the eyrie where the horses would be put to good use. Everyone had laughed at the Wind Lord's sense of humor.  
  
Since it was so late in the season, Eomer and his contingent of Rohirrim would be spending the winter months in the sheltered valley which was home to Imladris.  
  
Fearing Sauron's wrath over losing the horses, the keepers of the people of Westfold, had deserted their posts, leaving the people to their own designs. Halbarad and the Rangers had found them slowly making their way back to Rohan. The Rangers had provided food and protection for the survivors whom they then escorted safely back to their homes. Lord Erkenbrand had sent a message to Rivendell, thanking everyone for their assistance and asked Aragorn to tell his Rangers that they had, indeed, done well. The Lord, with the blessings of his king, had pledged the support of Westfold, should Imladris ever find itself in need and as Eomer had later told Lord Elrond, the word of Lord Erkenbrand could be trusted.  
  
King Thranduil had to return to Mirkwood before the winter snows closed the high passes. When the Mirkwood King had learned that Anayah had indeed, broken her knee and Lord Elrond would have to surgically repair it, he had commissioned the wood smiths of Imladris to make a special gift for her and shortly before he left for his woodland kingdom, had presented her with an intricately carved wooden cane. The head of the cane bore the likeness of Elias and the rest of the cane was carved with horses running through woodland scenes. The cane was so highly polished that one could almost think the carvings of horses, trees and other bits and pieces of nature were inside the wood rather than on its surface.   
  
Thranduil had also discussed a possible future "supervised" visit either in Mirkwood or Imladris, between Elias and a couple Mirkwood "Ladies." Both the King and Anayah had laughed at the thought of the proud stallion with two girlfriends._  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lord Elrond had been fascinated by the technique that Anayah had used on the Legolas's abscessed abdominal wound and during the time the young she-elf had been confined to bed, the two had spent quite some time discussing field surgery. When asked why such a field of healing interested her, she became silent and contemplative for a time before she looked back at her Ada and answered. Her eyes were filled with tears and sad memories when she spoke.  
  
"I have seen too many good friends, good elves as well as good people, die of wounds suffered in battle because their healers just didn't have the knowledge to save them." She brushed at a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Elrond put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Their pain would make them scream, Ada. They would scream as they looked at their friends, or their healers, their eyes begging for help when they knew there was none to be had. Sometimes they would be given 'Mercy', but mostly they would just die, from unnecessary infections and blood loss. I would often think about what could have been done to ease their suffering, what could have been done to save their lives. I think that if I had not been bred to be a warrior that I would have liked to have been a healer."  
  
Elrond sat back in his chair that he had set beside his foster-daughter's bed. It was a peaceful night outside, and inside as well. A cheerful fire crackled in the fireplace and the breeze coming in the opened window was fresh and smelled of a land beginning to go to sleep for another season. The Rivendell Lord thought about what he had just heard. Though he knew of Anayah's history, it was the first time that he had ever heard her give voice to the discontent she felt about her preordained role.  
  
"Daughter, who says that you cannot be both?"  
  
Anayah looked at her foster-Father in surprise.  
  
"Anayah, there are some elves and people also, who cannot compromise the art of healing with the martial arts, who feel that they would rather heal wounds than cause them. You, young lady, are talented in both arts and should continue both if that is what your heart tells you to do. Ask Legolas if he cares that you are as good with a needle as you are with a sword! Ask your brother the same question! I am sure that when it came down to the moment both were very glad that you had the knowledge and talents that you do."  
  
She couldn't quite suppress the yawn though she tried so hard it made her eyes water. Elrond laughed at her effort. He called Elurin to him and asked him to make a sleeping tea for his patient and to put a touch of honey in it to sweeten the taste. Nodding his head, the butler left to comply with his Lord's wishes. Elrond lowered his voice then winked as he leaned a little closer to his foster-daughter to speak.  
  
"Don't tell your brothers that I sweeten your teas. I will never hear the end of it!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Her eyes snapped open and though she made no move, she listened quietly to the night sounds. Something had alerted her elvish senses. Looking down at her side, she saw that Chubby was awake also, and looking intently at her door. Then she heard the sound again. It was a low moan followed by the sound of someone softly crying.  
  
Grabbing her robe, she quickly put it on and tied the sash. Chubby raised to his hind feet, then answering his unspoken plea, she picked him up and put him on her shoulder. Picking up her cane where it lay propped against a nearby chair, she hobbled out her door and down the hall to her brother's room.  
  
Aragorn lay in the grip of a nightmare full of pain and creatures that bit at him and the cruel laughter of orc tormentors. She sat on the edge of his bed and looked down on her brother for a moment and for just a moment was irrationally furious at a race of creatures that could cause such a tender spirit to be so tormented.  
  
She took one of his hands then gently stroked his brow with her free hand until he quieted. His eyes finally opened as his nightmare was forced to release its hold on him. The two looked at each other for a few moments then Aragorn spoke softly.  
  
"I don't think I've ever thanked you."  
  
"Thanked me for what big brother?"  
  
"For coming for me. During my darkest hour when I thought I would lose my mind, you were there. You came for me."  
  
"Would you expect me to have done any differently?"  
  
Aragorn did not answer, only smiled.  
  
"These nightmares will pass, Aragorn. There will come a night when you will once more dream of peaceful things. But if there are nights, and there very well may be, when your dreams are dark and troubled, I will be here for you. Now close your eyes, big brother, and sleep; you need your rest."  
  
She lightly brushed her hand down across his eyes which obediently closed. He was smiling and much more relaxed than he had been when she had first entered his room. Anayah continued to hold his hand. Then in a quiet voice, so soft that only the man on the bed could hear her, she began to speak:  
  
"The clouds that gather round the setting sun  
Do take a sober colouring from an eye  
That hath kept watch o'er man's mortality;  
Another race hath been, and other palms are won.  
Thanks to the human heart by which you live,  
Thanks to its tenderness, its joys, and fears,  
To you the meanest flower that blows can give  
Thoughts that do often lie too deep for tears."  
  
She sat back in her chair for a while and watched her brother as he slept. He had been soothed by her soft voice and now slept an untroubled sleep. When Anayah was satisfied that he would be troubled by nightmares no more that night, she took her cane and pushed herself to her feet, grimacing in discomfort as she did so.  
  
"Chubby," she spoke to her tiny friend, "stay with him tonight."  
  
The squirrel then curled up in front of Aragorn's chest and with a small sigh sank into a sleep as deep and untroubled as that of the human above him.  
  
Turning toward the door, she stopped. She felt her heart skip a beat and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry. The twins, Legolas and Lord Elrond were standing in the doorway watching her intently. They smiled at the wide-eyed look she gave them.  
  
"Do NOT sneak up on me like that!" She hissed quietly as she shook her cane at the four elves in mock-anger. "Do you really want to give me a heart attack?"   
  
Elladan laughed quietly as he scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"I don't know what you think Ada, but perhaps hot chocolates all around might be just the thing to put us all back to sleep! What do you say?"  
  
TBC  
  



	37. The Lair

Estel and Aragorn are used interchangeably.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
The Lair  
  
When Anayah finally woke the next morning, everyone was already sitting at the table eating breakfast. When she walked into the room, they looked up at her and smiled ignoring the growl that was given in return. Elurin was not in the least surprised or put off by her actions as he put a hot cup of tea in her hand as she walked by and wisely, remained silent. Those who lived and stayed for any length of time in the Last Homely House had all learned, first hand, that she was not a morning elf and that if one wanted to keep one's head intact, it was wise not to speak to her until after she had consumed her first cup of tea and was fully awake and able to listen.  
  
Her initial dislike of the waking world, and daylight in general, did not keep her from making her rounds of the table, kissing each elf and man and whoever else happened to be there, lightly on the top of his head. Even Eomer received the morning greeting and though he took the example of his fellow diners and did not greet her in return, his eyes sparkled and danced just as merrily as did the others. Even Elurin received a good morning greeting from the scowling she-elf. In return, he patted her cheek and winked. The wink he received in return made him smile.  
  
From the first morning after she had arrived in Imladris, it had been her habit to sit on the kitchen's balcony and drink her tea, letting the warmth of the sun's rays wake her up. Nobody paid much attention to her when she paused in the doorway but after some time had passed and she still had not moved it became apparent that something was amiss. Elrohir, sitting at his father's side, touched his Ada's arm and when Elrond looked at him, nodded toward where his sister was standing.  
  
The sound of a cup rattling in its saucer could be heard and each of those sitting at the table, except for Eomer who was unaware of what was going on, instinctively looked down at their own cup. Each cup and saucer was perfectly still and the elves and men sitting at the table began to exchange puzzled looks.  
  
"Anayah?" Lord Elrond called softly to his foster-daughter. When she did not respond right away, he spoke again, a little louder. "Daughter, are you well?"  
  
With a great effort that felt more like trying to turn around in a pool of waist-deep mud than turning around in the doorway of one's home, Anayah finally managed to face those sitting at the table. Every elf froze and Eomer, though as shocked as the others, wisely remained silent as he was quickly getting used to the fact that the unusual was the norm for the Last Homely House. Her eyes had turned from their normal beautiful sea-green color to an almost muddy dark gray-green color and the cup was rattling so hard in the saucer she held with trembling hands that everyone thought it was going to rattle right onto the floor.  
  
Aragorn, who was sitting the closest to his sister, took the cup, but when he tried to take the saucer found that he could not remove it from her hand. Elrond was immediately on his feet and moving toward her. He asked Elladan to run to her room and get the medicine that Gandalf had made for her then directed Elrohir to get one of the large overstuffed chairs from his study and bring it into the kitchen. When Eomer asked if there was anything he could do, Lord Elrond asked him to move the kitchen table and chairs back out of the way. Elurin made sure that all sharp pointed objects were safely stored inside drawers. When Legolas shot him a questioning look, the elven butler only shrugged his shoulders and smiled ruefully.  
  
It took Lord Elrond some few moments and no small amount of persuasion to get his foster-daughter to sit down in the chair. The men and elves watched her closely but after half an hour had gone by and there had still been no change, they all started to become concerned.  
  
"Ada. She has never had a vision that lasted this long. I fear there may be something wrong!"  
  
"As do I, Estel. If she doesn't remove herself from the vision in a few more minutes, I will try to bring her out of it myself."  
  
There was a loud bang from the front of the house as the doors flew open with such force that the walls around them shook from the impact. Both twins ran to see who had entered their home in such a rude manner but when they returned a few moments later they were accompanied by a rather worried looking Gandalf. The grey wizard told them he had felt a surge of energy coming from Imladris while he was still at the Bruinen and knew that his skills would be needed.  
  
"Is this not a vision, Gandalf? Are you trying to tell us that she is being attacked?" Elrond was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"No, my friend, it is not a vision, but neither is this an attack. She is sharing a link with someone or something, and a very dangerous link it is."  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Eomer, who was the one standing the closest to Anayah called the elf lord to get his attention. Elrond turned to look at his foster-daughter.  
  
"Oh sweet Eru."  
  
He ran to where she sat in the chair by the balcony grabbing a clean towel that Elurin had perceptively picked up and handed the elf as he walked quickly by where the elven butler was standing. Though there was blood coming from Anayah's nose and ears, she sat, still as stone, locked in the link with someone or something far away. Gandalf knelt before her in the chair and took the rigid young she-elf's face in his hands and turned her face toward him.  
  
"Anayah. Listen to me. I know you can hear me. You have got to break the link because you are hurting yourself. If you do not break the link, you could die. Do you hear me? Anayah, break the link! Listen to me and break the link now!"  
  
Kneeling in front of his daughter, Elrond was trying to clean the blood from her face and neck but the more he wiped away, the more blood took its place.  
  
Gandalf tried one more time. "Anayah, I know you can do this so I want you to listen to me. Break the link now!"  
  
Both Gandalf and Lord Elrond sucked in their breaths and held them as they saw the young elf blink. It was when she blinked again and turned eyes toward them and really saw them that they released those breaths in a sigh. Their relief, as well as the relief of others in the room was short lived as the glassy, dazed look in Anayah's eyes was replaced by the purest form of terror any of them had witnessed in their long lives. She tried to rise from the chair she was sitting in but the strong hands of both the grey wizard and her Ada held her down. When she found blood on her hands then also found it coming from her nose and ears, it was almost too much for her to take and she began to tremble.  
  
Elurin gave a new cup of tea that he had made to Elladan who then handed it to his father. Lord Elrond wafted the cup under his nose for a moment and nodded, satisfied that the herb it contained was one that he would have chosen. He persuaded his foster-daughter to drink the tea, telling her that it would not put her to sleep but would only serve to calm her.  
  
While she was trying to calm herself down, Lord Elrond took her pulse. Her heart was racing much too fast and he was becoming concerned that it would overdo itself and stop completely for it had still not fully recovered from the hypothermic episode it had suffered not that long before. He was just about ready to have Elladan prepare another tea to put her to sleep when his youngest son walked passed him, placing a calming hand on his Ada's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn knelt at her side with a blanket which he wrapped around her. Then he knelt in front of her and, looking directly into her eyes, spoke to her.  
  
"You are not alone in this baby sister. You've got four big brothers now who are more than willing to slay any demon that even looks at you wrong. Not to mention there's Ada and Gandalf and, I think, there is even a Balrog slayer around here somewhere who would be more than willing to offer his sword to your service. So," he said as he took her trembling hands in his and held them tightly, "You do not have to worry, or be AS worried, anyway. We are here for you just like you have been here for each of us."  
  
The tension was beginning to leave her shoulders and she visibly relaxed. She sat back in the chair and sighed, and when Elrond next looked into her eyes he noticed they were well on their way to returning to their normal color.  
  
Holding her brother's hand tightly she raised frightened eyes to her Ada and Gandalf. She had to speak twice before the words, any words, would come out of her mouth.  
  
"I need to talk to you and Gandalf alone and now!"  
  
As Anayah stood her knees buckled but Lord Elrond caught her, picked her up and carried her to her room followed closely by Gandalf. During times of great personal stress, the young elf would retreat to her large bedroom, feeling safer there, among her own things than she did anywhere else in the house. While everyone else waited in the Hall of Fire, wizard as well as father, listened to what she had to say.  
  
About an hour later, when the three appeared in the Hall of Fire, Lord Elrond beckoned his sons, and the Mirkwood prince over to where they had sat Anayah, who had curled herself into a blanket-covered ball with eyes, on a cushioned bench. The younger elves as well as Aragorn were shocked when they looked at the Noldor Lord and his wizard friend. Both appeared pale and both had a haunted look in their eyes.  
  
"What I have to say must not, indeed, it cannot be told to anyone outside of this family. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" When they nodded their heads, Elrond continued.  
  
"Your sister's mental link was with her falcon, Shakir. Gandalf has asked Gwaihir to go bring the bird home as he is almost as shaken as Anayah. It appears that Shakir found the Wraith's lair." Lord Elrond took a few moments to collect himself as did the others.  
  
"When Shakir found the lair, he knew the wraiths were in the midst of some sort of council meeting and relayed this information to Anayah. This information included not only the location of the lair, but their entire meeting. Knowing it was extremely vital that we find out everything we could about the wraith's location and intentions she held the link as long as possible. The task of maintaining the link was made more difficult because the wraiths spoke using Black Speech. The whole experience was extremely painful."  
  
"What did she hear, Ada?" Elladan asked the question the others were wanting to know.  
  
Elrond had to collect himself before he spoke. After Gandalf placed a supportive hand on the elf Lord's shoulder, he took a deep breath then spoke.  
  
"Sauron is after the three elven rings."  
  
He paused for a few moments to allow the information he had just given them to sink in. All color drained from the four faces in front of him as he continued.  
  
"If we do not find a way to stop Sauron from doing this, Middle Earth will be doomed before Aragorn even gets the chance to take the throne of Gondor."  
  
"Vilya will be the first ring they come after. After they take Vilya, they will use it to take Nenya then will use those two to take Narya. How Sauron found out who had the rings, I do not know, but I do know this, war is coming, and sooner than we thought. There is much work for us to do, and little time to do it in."  
  
TBC 


	38. Prelude To War

Thoughts are between stars. E.g., *Thoughts*  
  


* * *

"Warfare is the greatest affair of state, the basis of life and death, the way to survival or extinction. It must be thoroughly pondered and analyzed." (Sun Tzu "The Art of War")  
  


Chapter 38  
  
Prelude to War

  
  
Nobody was questioning the need for the upcoming conflict for everyone knew what was at stake and also knew that if the issue was dealt with and ended at Rivendell then Mirkwood and Lórien would be safe. With that thought in mind, Imladris suddenly became a place of controlled chaos for there was much to do to prepare for war.   
  
Allies were notified by carrier bird and pledges for support were made.   
  
Every elf, young and old, would help prepare Imladris for the influx of warriors as well as the horses, equipment and supplies they would be bringing with them. Quarters were prepared, supplies were being arranged, then rearranged.  
  
Gandalf the Grey had located his fellow Istari, Radagast the Brown, and together the two wizards created a series of weather systems in random areas between Rohan and the Northern Mountains to confound any agent of Sauron who might be watching the three Elven realms for troop movement.  
  
Lord Erkenbrand of Westfold was en route with 1,000 warriors. Lórien and Mirkwood were each sending 150 warriors plus three commanders, with most of the warriors of these two realms being left behind to keep their respective realms secure. The 202 representatives from Rohan, the Rohirrim Cavalry, had been residing at Imladris since the preceding Fall. Even Aragorn's Rangers would be represented in the conflict with 50 warriors. The conflict, when it finally took place, would be well met.  
  
Lord Elrond, followed closely by Glorfindel, his advisor, close personal friend and Second-in-command, was seeing to it that the personal needs of the warriors coming to Imladris would be met. The ever-faithful Elurin was in charge of the kitchen supplies, seeing that there would be enough food, wine and other related items available for all guests and warriors.  
  
The twins were busy overseeing the ordering of weapons. The armory was opened up and weapons and arrows were inspected for quality. Volunteers began producing new arrows and the forges were fired up to start making swords, daggers and any other type of armament that might be needed.  
  
Aragorn was making billeting arrangements for his Rangers. Although there would be plenty of accommodations available for Halbarad as well as the 50 other Rangers he was bringing with him in the barracks, the group would not be staying indoors, rather, they would be staying in tents adjacent to the practice field.  
  
Anayah was seeing to the arrangements for the horses which included feed, grain and water.  
  
After Celeborn, Haldir and the Lórien contingent had arrived, as well as those warriors from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond called the first War Council meeting for the leaders and their Captains.  
  
When Anayah reached the Council chamber, the guards, who she did not recognize, mistook her for one of the household staff and barred her from entering the room by purposely shutting the doors in front of her. The effort she made to contain her anger was an admirable one. *_They shut the doors in my face_!* Her thoughts were turbulent and, not trusting herself to exercise the proper decorum while she was so angry, stomped off to her room, armed herself with her sword, grabbed Huan and left the Last Homely House.  
  
As she stormed out the front doors, Anayah failed to notice that the man she about ran over at the top of the steps then muttered a hurried apology to, just happened to be her friend, Gandalf. After the very angry young she-elf had passed him, muttering to herself and had mounted a black stallion who mirrored her somewhat turbulent mood and who was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, the two of them, followed quickly by a falcon, galloped away from Imladris.  
  
Gandalf stood on the top step of Elrond's house and stared after the three, then shaking his head, went inside.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Gandalf listened to the leaders and their Captains as they had begun to make plans for war. They had all agreed that the wraiths had to be contained separately from the Orc army to prevent them from supporting the Orcs with their magic. To accomplish this, someone would need to lure the creatures from their lair by whatever means necessary. Whoever the task fell to would have to get the wraiths so angry that they would give chase, not realizing they were being lured away from their troops. When volunteers were asked for, the room suddenly became silent and all eyes turned to the grey wizard.  
  
"Don't look at me." He laughed. "For I am much too old to do such a thing."  
  
"But Gandalf," Elrond argued. "Your skill with magic is just what is needed to get the wraiths to follow. You yourself said that they are drawn to strong magic."  
  
"Indeed my friend, that I did. However, I must maintain that I am too old for such a task, but if I may be so bold, I might just be able to suggest someone who may be perfect for what you want to do. This person has no small amount of talent with magic, having been taught by the best, and has the courage to accomplish what needs to be done." The grey wizard's eyes were twinkling. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
The room became profoundly silent. No one spoke - neither King nor Lord. For four days, they had been closeted in the Council Chamber trying to determine how best to lure the wraiths from their lair and not one of those in the room had even thought to consult the one elf who had the best chance of making the plan work.  
  
Gandalf had a somewhat ironic look on his face. He knew he had stirred up a hornet's nest.  
  
The others looked around the room, finally noticing the absent member of the family.  
  
"By-the-way, where is Lady Anayah? Why isn't she here?" Lord Elrond scanned the room as he asked the question.  
  
The men and elves looked at each other then back at the wizard. They were at a loss for words, realizing that a capable warrior was absent from the war council.  
  
"Has anyone even seen her lately?" Lord Elrond was starting to get a bad feeling about his missing foster-daughter. He sent for Elurin who said he had seen the young lady leave the premises with weapons in hand but could not say whether she had returned. When the door guards were questioned, they admitted they had turned away a young she-elf answering to that description as she had tried to enter the Council Chambers to attend the meeting, thinking she had been but a member of the household staff.  
  
Elrond winced at the news. There was going to be hell to pay for this one. Of that fact he was most certain.  
  
"Well." Elrond shook his head in exasperation before continuing. "What's done is done. However dreadful and insulting our conduct has been toward her, we can do nothing to remedy the situation until she decides to make an appearance. Until that time, it is my suggestion that we return to the matter at hand."  
  
Everyone gathered around the central round table on which lay a large map of the area. They were again deep into their discussions when they heard loud voices and several thumps come from outside the Chamber's doors. All heads turned, but before anyone could make a move to see what the disturbance was, the doors flew open.  
  
Anayah entered the room about as angry as anybody had ever seen her! She was holding on to each of the guards by an and it wasn't until she was all the way in to the meeting room that she let them both go, giving a gentle shove as she did so.  
  
Every man and elf in the room found themselves standing with mouths agape, not only because of the young she-elf's conduct but also because of her appearance. Her great long bow was hung over an empty quiver. She was covered in black Orc blood as well as her own blood and her normally clean and neatly braided hair was half in and half out of the braid. She did not seem to care about her appearance as she walked toward the table at the front of the room, limping as she moved. When she reached the table she stood for a few moments glaring at everyone and whenever anyone, Elrond included, opened his mouth to say something, they were quickly silenced with a look that could have made Mount Doom seem like an iceberg.  
  
After some moments of giving everyone "_the look_" the angry she-elf took a bloody dagger from her belt and slammed it through the map and into the table beneath. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"The Lair of the Wraiths consists of two caves with three entrances, all heavily guarded by magic. Oh, there are not just three or four wraiths as we originally thought. There are 20 of them. For your personal comfort levels, you may be assured that neither the Orcs I encountered on the way there nor on my return trip were left alive to tell anybody I was even in the vicinity. Now, if anybody in this room has any continuing doubts about my abilities as a warrior or my right to be here in this council chamber, I would be more than willing to meet you outside, on the sparring field, where we can settle the matter of my competency once and for all!"  
  
Anayah turned to leave, then after thinking about it, turned back to the silent group at the table.  
  
"Now, I must excuse myself as I much desire a bath to get this Orc filth off me after which I plan to sleep for some time. Good day to you all." She inclined her head towards the group then turned on her heel and limped off.  
  
Everyone stared after her as she left the room. Even the elves who had been standing outside the chamber watching the disturbance made a path to allow the young she-elf to pass. As she exited the room, she raised both hands, waist-high, flicked her wrists and the Chamber's doors slammed shut behind her - all by themselves.  
  
"I think she is mad at us!" Elrohir ducked as his twin aimed a cuff at his head.  
  
"I think we had better adjourn this meeting for a time while I attempt some damage control ... and deliver some heartfelt apologies!" Lord Elrond knew he had a difficult task ahead of him and also noticed that not even Anayah's grandfather, Lord Celeborn or Haldir, her mentor, had volunteered for what would surely be a most difficult "_first contact_" mission.  
  
As he left the council chamber, Gandalf fell into step beside Elrond, either to give him moral support, protection, or just because the wizard had a morbid curiosity and wanted to know exactly how far an irate female elf would actually go with her anger.  
  
As the two walked toward the family's living quarters, Elrond suddenly stopped and looked at the grey wizard with a frown on his face.  
  
"You knew, didn't you Gandalf? You knew that she was angry with us?" The two continued their walking.  
  
"My dear Elrond ... I knew that the young lady was irritated about something because she almost knocked me over as she stormed out of the house. However, I must remind you that the running of your house is YOUR responsibility and if there are going to be consequences for something that happens in your house, then these consequences are going to be yours alone - not mine." The wizard winked at Elrond to let him know he was only speaking in a joking manner.  
  
"Now I understand! You just did not want to get involved with an angry female, especially an angry female elf, isn't that right Gandalf!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah had bathed, washed her hair and was sitting on the edge of her bed in a robe, muttering angrily to herself as she tried to extract an Orc arrow head out of her thigh when there was a light knock at the door. When she opened the door, her brothers and Legolas were standing in the hall, all with innocent expressions on their faces. She looked at them for a moment then pointedly shut the door before any of them had a chance to speak. She could hear them murmuring to one another in the hall, then everything became quiet. A short time later, she heard whispering coming from the balcony of the room next to hers, and this time she rolled her eyes. She closed and locked her balcony doors then pulled the heavy curtains shut.  
  
Shortly thereafter, there was another knock on her bedroom door but when she threw open the door, ready with an angry remark, she saw her new visitor was Lord Elrond. He stood at her door with bandages, and herbs.  
  
Seeing the expression on her face, yet knowing she would not be so rude as to speak sharply to him, he asked. "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course Ada. You know you are always welcome."  
  
Elrond replied with a raised eyebrow yet wisely, remained silent. He entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes. She could not meet his eyes knowing that if she looked at her Lord she would be unable to remain angry and at that particular moment, she was not ready to let her anger go.  
  
When it appeared that Anayah was not going to be the one to break the awkward silence, Elrond spoke.  
  
"I think there is more than one war going on at the moment. Am I right, daughter?" Seeing her still gazing out the balcony doors as if they were still open but still not wanting to speak, he continued. "I will take that as a yes."  
  
Anayah turned and finally met Lord Elrond's eyes.  
  
"I thought we were a family. Families live together, love each other, and fight each others' causes. I have always felt that any problem you or my brothers had, and that includes Legolas, were my problems as well. Lately I have begun to doubt that my views on matters of family are valid and this realization broke my heart!" She struggled for a few moments to get her emotions under control before continuing.  
  
"The day I was turned away from the Council meeting it felt like someone had slapped me in the face. I could not believe that I would be physically stopped from being a part of the war council, especially when my brothers were in there! I thought that I had already proven myself in battle and I had hoped you would have enough faith in my skills as a warrior that you would have invited me into the meeting. You cannot even begin to understand how being excluded made me feel!"  
  
She looked down at her hands as she spoke her next words. "I cannot stay in this house and watch everyone I love go to fight a war that they are refusing to let me be a part of. I cannot watch any of you die while I sit by and do nothing. I just cannot. I think it was a mistake for me to come here, it was a mistake for me to believe that I could ever be a part of this, and it was a mistake for me to believe in the peace and healing powers of Imladris. I truly believe it is my doom to never know of these things in my lifetime. I am sorry if my words are hurtful but it is how I am feeling right now."  
  
"Will you at least let me treat your wounds before you decide to do anything?"  
  
"Thank you, but no. I am capable of doing that myself."  
  
Anayah stepped into her dressing room and quickly dressed, then after grabbing her pack she left the room fully intending to leave Rivendell. Elrond sat where he was and stared down at his hands, deep in thought. There was the sound of a scuffle in the hall and soon Haldir appeared in the doorway, holding Anayah by one of her ears.  
  
"I'm not an elfling anymore, Haldir, so let go of my ear! I mean it! This is your last warning!"  
  
Haldir did not comply with her demands for release and had almost managed to drag her into the room when suddenly the young she-elf took an offensive stance and effectively rolled the unsuspecting Lórien Captain over her hip. He found himself laying on his back looking up at her.  
  
The proud, seemingly arrogant elf then said without even breaking stride, "Don't make me get strict with you!"  
  
Anayah stared down at the elf laying at her feet. There was something about seeing him laying on his back at her feet that seemed amusing and when she looked at her father and saw him holding a hand over his eyes, shoulders shaking with mirth, she just could not help herself and burst out laughing. Extending a hand to Haldir, she helped him rise from the floor.  
  
Both the elves had seen her wince when she had helped him rise off the floor. Haldir took her gently by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I want you to listen to me Anayah. You are very angry right now and you are not thinking clearly. You have wounds that need to be treated and the best healer in Middle Earth is offering to treat them for you. Now saying you can take care of them yourself and stomping off is childish behavior, even for you. Now as much as I love you, if you do not walk over to that bed and sit quietly while Lord Elrond treats you, I will be forced to get cross with you, and, I will be forced to tell your Grandfather!"  
  
That threat held more merit than any of the Lórien Captain's previous words and with no further argument Anayah immediately did as she was told.  
  
"Now, I have to leave to see to other matters for Lord Celeborn but when I return I hope that I will find you resting ... at least for the rest of this day!" Before he left the room, and to take the sting out of his words, Haldir leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
It took Elrond some time to treat Anayah's wounds from her latest adventure. The arrowhead he extracted from her thigh was poisoned and also difficult to extract and he had to cut the wound larger to get the arrow out. After he had finished sewing and bandaging that wound and seeing to the other minor cuts, scrapes, and knife wounds, Elrond looked up to see that his daughter was extremely pale and her face was sweaty from shock and pain. It was when he saw the tragic and sad look in her eyes that he put down the bandages and put his arms around her then rocked her as she finally broke down and cried. Lord Elrond chided himself that he had forgotten just how young she was. Yes, Ilúvatar had blessed her with a balanced nature but that made it much easier to forget that in elf-years, she was still very young.  
  
After she finally calmed down, the elf Lord asked her a question that had been on his mind since she had first made her way into the council chamber.  
  
"Did you think we did not want your help?"  
  
Anayah didn't meet his eyes but still nodded.  
  
"We just got caught up in the moment. It's not often that we have had female warriors among us and now that we do, we acted as only males can. Gender should not have been an issue Anayah. The guards at the door are not from Imladris and therefore did not recognize you, although I am reasonably certain that they know exactly who you are now. They will be reprimanded for their actions and the other members of this household will be informed that ALL members of this family will be included in ALL council meetings." He tipped her chin up until he could look her in the eye.  
  
"I am so sorry for what has happened. However, next time you begin to have doubts, my dear, come to me. I will always have time to listen."  
  
Anayah smiled then sighed, feeling emotionally lighter. When Elrond was about to put his medical supplies away, he noticed an odd wound on her left shoulder right under her collar bone. After he looked at it closely and had begun cleaning and disinfecting it, he noticed Anayah was blushing. When he turned back to the wound, he was puzzled.  
  
"Are these what I think they are? Are these bite marks?"  
  
She nodded her head, blushing again as she did so.  
  
"I guess I deserved it. I bit him first."  
  
"You bit a ... a nasty foul creature ... you bit an Orc? Sweet Eru! What were you thinking!"  
  
"I really cannot tell you Ada except I do not think I was in my right mind at the time. All I know is that I could not quit gagging for about an hour afterward!"  
  
The two elves spent the next few minutes laughing so hard they were almost in tears.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There was a nock at the door and Anayah rose to open it. A dizzy spell hit her that almost sent her crashing to the floor. After catching her, Elrond picked her up and placed her on the bed then went and answered door himself.  
  
Her brothers walked into the room and looking at the expressions on their faces, she could not help but smile. Elrohir had a tray with sandwiches, a selection of her favorite pastries, and a cup of tea, which she suspected was not regular tea. Aragorn had a vase of fresh-cut flowers for her and Elladan had her clean dagger, so polished and shiny that it looked like it was new. Legolas trailed after the three of them, shaking his head. When they saw both Elrond and Anayah wiping tears from their eyes and trying not to burst out laughing again, they froze, wondering what it was they had missed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Elrond started laughing again as he got up from the bed and gathered his medical supplies. As he was walking out of the room he paused in the doorway and was about to speak when he burst out laughing again then, shaking his head he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
The others turned to Anayah, their eyes questioning the odd behavior. In answer, Anayah pulled at her collar, baring the teeth marks.  
  
Elrohir was the first to begin to understand.  
  
"No! That is not what I think it is ... is it? Those aren't teeth marks ... of an Orc? I've never heard of an Orc biting someone before! Kill, yes, bite, no!"  
  
"Why did an Orc bite you?" Elladan was becoming more curious by the moment.  
  
"He bit me because I bit him first." She blushed, for the first time realizing the trouble her temper had gotten her in to.  
  
The laughter that came from the bedroom could be heard all the way to the bottom floor and those who had known of the tense incident of the morning also knew that once again, all was well.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was decided late in the afternoon of the next day that Anayah and Elias would be the ones to "_beard the lion in his den_", that is, to provoke the wraiths so badly that they would madly follow her, to their own doom. All those who lived in the Last Homely House knew she was perfectly suited for the task because everyone knew just how good the she-elf was at provoking.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Gwaihir, the great eagle would circle overhead while Anayah lured the wraiths to the closed off field, or arena, as it was called. Through Gandalf, the eagle would maintain a mental link with the warriors on the ground so that when the chase was nearing its end, they could better prepare themselves.  
  
The falcon, Shakir, would be in a tree near the lair and when he received a specific signal from his Lady, he would fly north and by his presence, would notify the ground warriors that the Orcs were on their way.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It had been a month since the lair of the Shadow Wraiths had been found by the falcon and two weeks since the last of the allied warriors had arrived in Imladris. Aragorn's Rangers had observers in the area of the lair, watching both it and any movement made by the Orcs. There had been a steady increase in Orc activity in the area and the rangers had reported that within the last few days, more than 2,000 Orcs had been counted going into the cave-system adjacent to the lair.  
  
A group of Rangers had gotten within listening distance of a group of Orcs and now had reliable information that the battle would begin within the next two days.  
  
War was not just coming. War was here and may the Valar help them all.  
  


* * *

Arwen721: Thanks for the review!  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter.  
  
A Sly Fan: Welcome! And thank you for the review.  
  
TBC 


	39. Something Wicked This Way Comes

* * *

All Istar spells will begin with *** and will end with ***. I wanted to use Maiar words but Gandalf has gone somewhere on vacation and couldn't translate the spell for me. That dang wizard!  
  
A/N: The black stallion, Elias, is based on a horse I had when I was about 11 years old. Buddy, or Budha, as I affectionately named him, was a Tennessee Walker/Thoroughbred cross who stood 17 hands 3 inches tall and weighed 1700 pounds.  
  
A/N: For those who may be wondering, a "hand" is a unit of measure of about 4 inches, or the average width of a human hand. To measure the height of a horse, measurement is taken from the ground to the top of his withers, or front shoulders. Elias, the horse in this story is 5' 8" tall at the shoulder which is quite tall for a horse.  
  


* * *

"Warfare is the way of deception. If you are capable, display incapability, when your object is nearby, make it appear distant, create illusions to fool the enemy." (Sun Tzu, Art of War)  
  


Chapter 39  
  
Something Wicked This Way Comes

  
  
"Hello boys. Are you by any chance looking for me?" She hoped that the mocking tone of her voice would be both irritating and enticing enough to get the wraiths to follow her. She stood with all her weight on one leg, her hand on the hilt of her sword and idly playing with the end of her waist-length, black braid.  
  
The wraiths froze, and for some moments stood looking at her, doing nothing, just like all good little idiot wraiths usually did.   
  
'Come on warg bait,' she thought to herself. 'Don't just stand there ... move!'  
  
As if they had heard her thoughts, the wraiths finally began to move, although instead of coming after her they formed a semi-circle around the young elf then came to a silent stop.   
  
Surprised, the she-elf stood in silence for a moment, watching the group.  
  
"Ok, I'm adaptable. Let's see what you've got."  
  
The wraith leader stepped forward into the middle of the semi-circle and raised his hand, palm forward, and began to chant a spell in the Black Speech. An oval, blue, fire shield, the size of the creature itself formed in front of him and began to advance toward her. The air began to shimmer, the temperature rose and she began to sweat as the air around her began to superheat. Then she raised her own hand, palm facing outward, and began to chant in the language of her ancestress, the language once used by Melian, the language of the Maiar.  
  
                ***_Shield of might.  
                By fire to shield.  
                Shield of right.  
                Vanquish My Foes.  
                Shield of light.  
                Life force protected.  
                Shield of night.  
                Darkness dispelled.
_***  
  
A shield began to form in front of her in response to the Istar spell she had invoked, a shield of red fire, which then began to advance to meet its blue counterpart. When the two shields met, sparks flew as red fire fought blue and good fought to overcome evil. Back and forth waged the battle as the two beings fought, one to overcome, the other to defend. The air in the cave became uncomfortably hot and even those wraiths not involved in the conflict before them began to shift from foot to foot as the very ground beneath them started to heat up. The visual intensity as well as the size of the fire shields increased, each shield glowing brighter and expanding with the effort of their creators. Then, surprisingly, the size of the blue shield began to diminish until it finally dissolved and winked out of existence.  
  
For a moment Anayah and the wraith stood in silence, each taking the measure of the other. Then, tilting her head slightly to one side, she uttered one word in the most sarcastic tone she could manage.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The wraith raised his head and began to scream. It was a call to war, and it was answered not only by the wraiths in the cave but by the masses of Orcs waiting in the field a half mile to the south from where she now stood. Anayah then did what any rational being would have done if they had been in her position - she turned on her heel and ran - as fast as she could!  
  
Just before she exited the cave, Anayah gave three short whistles and by the time she finally saw the daylight, Elias was waiting, knee bent to help her mount in a hurry. Stepping lightly on the offered leg, she was quickly in the saddle, then putting on her riding gloves and adjusting her feet in the stirrups, she gave Elias a nudge with her heels. Giving the big black stallion the verbal command, "Let's do it!," horse and rider leapt away and were soon headed down the path to the valley at a dead run.  
  
Sending Shakir the mental message, "Go!", the black falcon left the tree in which he had been sitting and flew towards the first group of defenders letting them know, by his presence that the wraiths as well as the Orc army were on their way.  
  
Elias had reached the valley floor and had turned northward when the unthinkable happened. The wraiths appeared. However, instead of being behind her as she had hoped, they were before her, all 20 in a line directly in her path! The thought occurred to her that there must have been another exit in the cave the wraiths' horses had been kept in that she had not accounted for.  
  
"Sweet Elbereth!" She swore to herself. "Can anything else go wrong!!" Thinking quickly, she knew there was only one option open to her because, all else aside, she had to be in front of the wraiths for the plan to work.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
True to his word, Gwaihir circled tirelessly overhead, relaying mental images to the warriors gathered below him. When the observers witnessed the wraiths blocking her path, there had been a collective groan. They knew she was in trouble because there was no way to go around all 20 of them.  
  
Legolas managed to pry Aragorn's fingers off his arm before something broke, either Aragorn's fingers from the pressure on Legolas's arm or Legolas's arm from the pressure of Aragorn's fingers. Grinning sheepishly at the blonde archer, Aragorn realized how tense he was becoming and willed himself to relax. Thranduil, standing behind his son and the human, put a comforting hand on the shoulder of each. Glorfindel laid a hand on Lord Elrond's shoulder. The Gondolin elf knew the worry that was in his friend's heart. Celeborn looked at Haldir anxiously and noted the pained expression on the Captain's face as he worried for the safety of the young she-elf he had helped raise.  
  
The outcome would soon be decided, for the distance between the black stallion and the wraiths was decreasing by the moment.  
  
It was Aragorn who first sensed what his sister had in mind.  
  
"Gandalf ... is she going to do what I think she is?" The mental images they were all receiving showed the young she-elf as she shifted her weight slightly forward in the saddle and gathered the reins more tightly in her hand. She was not slowing down.  
  
"Gandalf?" Aragorn repeated himself. All heads turned towards the wizard who was standing, eyes closed as he worked hard to maintain the mental link between the eagle and the elves and men below him. All he could do to reply was raise his hand and utter one word.  
  
"Hold."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah knew she had to get the wraiths to follow her into the valley and passed the first set of defenders, who were waiting to attack the main body of Orcs, either by getting them mad enough or so focused on her that they would not realize their doom was upon them until is was too late. If she failed in her task, then chances were good that the three elven kingdoms, Imladris, Lórien and Mirkwood, would fall, the three rings of power would fall into the hands of the Dark Lord and the fate of all the free peoples of Middle Earth would be sealed. The One Ring would become a moot point in the story because Sauron would be able to use the power of the three to find and take the One - and at his leisure. It would be over for them all. With this in mind, she knew what she had to do.  
  
She dug her heels into the sides of her horse, asking him for a little more speed. He complied, for he also knew what was at stake and exactly what was expected of him. The line of wraiths came closer and still horse and rider did not slow or change their course.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
There was not one of the defenders who did not feel the tension mounting. Many were asking themselves if what the she-elf was going to attempt was even possible. All the defenders uttered personal prayers to Ilúvatar and to all the Valar they could think of, great and small, asking them to ride with Anayah and Elias.  
  
Then it happened ....  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The distance between the black stallion and the wraiths was almost gone when Anayah spoke to Elias one more time.  
  
"Ok, Old Man. Let's show these bad boys how it's done."  
  
She shifted her weight forward and gave Elias his head. Sensing the unspoken signal from his rider, the stallion shortened his stride, gathered himself then left the ground, tucking all four legs neatly beneath him as he sailed over the wraith and his horse with inches to spare. The wraith had instinctively ducked when 1700 pounds of horse had sailed over his head but Anayah was not going to complain about the little things.  
  
Although one problem had been solved, one problem still remained. The wraiths' horses were fast, and they were right behind her and without the advantage of the head start she had originally thought she would have, the elf and horse were going to be hard pressed to stay in front. The pursuing riders knew this and set their spurs to their horses which answered with great bursts of speed as they attempted to overtake the rider and horse in front of them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After horse and rider had made their jump, Aragorn suddenly found himself sitting on the ground with Legolas standing over him, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Aragorn, are you well?" The blonde archer had thought for a moment that Aragorn was going to pass out. Never before had he seen his friend this overcome by the emotion of the moment.  
  
For a time the Ranger sat on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees and his forehead resting on his kneecaps.  
  
"I thought I was going to pass out!" The Ranger finally looked up at the elf. "I did not realize I was holding my breath!"  
  
Legolas chuckled at this and squeezed his friend's shoulder in understanding. "You should not be worried about it my friend, you've never had a sister before."  
  
"That girl is going to be the death of me yet!"  
  
It was the grey wizard who brought all of them back to reality.  
  
"My friends, the danger is not yet over!"  
  
The mental link was resumed and those present continued to watch as the young she-elf lured the wraiths closer to the waiting warriors. Behind them, the mass of Orcs pressed onward also.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anayah frowned as she looked over her shoulder at her pursuers. They were still much too close. Already the wraiths had passed into Arena One, the area where archers and warriors were waiting for the main body of the Orc army and with only a mile and a half to go to Arena Two, she knew she had to open the distance between herself and the wraiths.  
  
"Got anything left Old Man?" she asked. Elias snorted twice in response without even breaking stride and Anayah chuckled.  
  
"Then let's do it! Noro Lim Elias."  
  
The black stallion then showed everyone why the Mearas were favored by the races of old and the Valar themselves. His strides lengthened and quickened, his long mane blew backwards into his rider's face, his neck extended and his ears flattened to his head as he put on such a burst of speed that his pursuers fell quickly behind. Infuriated by the actions of horse and rider, the wraiths began to use their hand-whips, trying to force more speed from their already straining mounts.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Gandalf opened his eyes and the link between the eagle and those on the ground was quickly severed.  
  
"Get ready!" The wizard commanded. "Remember that while you can wound them with sword and arrow, you have to take their heads to truly kill them."  
  
From where they stood in the concealment of the forest on either side of the road, kings, lords and princes alike made ready to fight for their people and their land.  
  
The first war of the rings was about to begin.  
  
TBC  
  


* * *

Soccer-Bitch: I kind of giggle every time I read that part myself. Our she-elf kind of has a little temper!  
  
Sly-Fan: I think the guards had better feel lucky that all Anayah did was drag them into the council chambers by their ears!  
  
Thanks for your reviews!  
  



	40. Under Siege

"Guruthos nallo, leithian i huatho auth!"  
(Translation) Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war  
  
A/N: The English translation of the above quote is by Shakespeare and was written for the play, Julius Caesar: III-1  
  
My apologies to William Shakespeare as well as Professor Tolkien if I have butchered the translation too badly.  
  
"Govadath i coth!"  
Meet the enemy!  
  
Rabbits in this instance, means two beings used to lure a predator.  
  


* * *

Chapter 40  
  
Under Siege

  
  
Every warrior sent private thanks to the Valar, not only for the successful mission of the two courageous _rabbits_ but because things seemed to be proceeding more according to the intentions of the battle's planners.  
  
When Elias reached the staging area of Arena One, he slid to a stop on his hocks, his forefeet coming slightly off the ground in an effort to go from a dead run to a complete stop in a very small area. Legolas was immediately at the stallion's head, steadying the horse as Anayah dismounted. Slapping Elias lightly on his hindquarters, she told her friend to go hide in the trees and with a snort, the big stallion complied. Then Legolas handed Huan to her as well as three quivers of arrows after which the two ran to the trees they would be shooting from and climbed quickly to the flets that had been constructed for the archers some days before.  
  
She hung two quivers of arrows on nearby branches where they would be within reach when needed and the third quiver was slung onto her back. Anayah was skilled enough that drawing arrows with speed and accuracy from either a quiver hanging from her back or one laying at her feet posed no problem. However, since she was in a tree, she placed the third quiver on her back as she did not want to lose it by accident in the middle of the battle. Looking over to the next tree she caught Legolas's attention and gave the Mirkwood archer the _thumbs_ up signal indicating her readiness. He smiled back at her encouragingly having somehow sensed that she was nervous. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, she tried to relax as everyone waited for the wraiths to appear.  
  
As the Lord of the defending Elven realm, Lord Elrond would be this campaign's Commander and it was his responsibility to oversee all aspects of the battle which included the deployment of the warriors. Though it had been nearly 3,000 years since he had last had the responsibility for so many warriors, he had fallen into his duty with all the knowledge, grace and dignity of the many millennia he had lived in Middle Earth.  
  
He looked over the field one last time and nodded his head, satisfied that all was well. Though he could not see the warriors farther down the field who would remain hidden until the Orcs arrived, his elvish senses told him that they were in position and ready. The elves and men in both arenas were seasoned warriors, yet Elrond knew they were all still nervous. The Noldor Lord smiled. He believed that nervousness in battle was a good thing because it meant they were all in a heightened state of alertness, a heightened state of alertness sometimes being one of the most powerful means of defense.   
  
Though every warrior knew they were outnumbered, especially since Lord Erkenbrand of Westfold had yet to arrive, each heart on the battlefield knew their cause was righteous and once the conflict began, Elrond was sure the warriors would fight to whatever end may come.  
  
The line was being drawn here, in this field, and here every warrior, elf as well as human, would make their stand, without reservations, because every one of them knew that if Imladris fell to the Dark Lord's devices, there would be nothing to stand in the way of future attacks on Mirkwood and Lórien. May Ilúvatar keep watch over them all.  
  
Sensing his friend's unrest, Glorfindel laid his hand on Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"This is a good army, my friend. These are good men, good elves, good warriors. They will do well, for they fight for their families and friends as well as their homes. There could be no more powerful motivation than that."  
  
Elrond looked at the Gondolin elf. The two had been friends for many years and it was only to the Balrog slayer that he would ever admit his misgivings and uncertainties.  
  
"Many brave warriors will die today, Glorfindel, Firstborn as well as Secondborn. If this day sees us victorious, it will have been a victory bought and paid for with the blood of many noble beings. I know now is not the time to ponder the intricacies of good and evil, but these thoughts sadden me nevertheless. Many of our friends will not dine with us this night, nor will they return to their homes where their loved ones anxiously await their return."  
  
"I know, Elrond. These things sadden me also. But we must remind ourselves that the pain of their loss will be lessened, knowing that whether the warriors sleep this night in the arms of Mandos or if their travels take them beyond the circles of this world, the warriors who leave us will forever be remembered and honored for their courage."  
  
Elrond nodded his head in agreement as he continued to look over the battlefield.  
  
Ten archers had been placed on flets high in the trees along the eastern perimeter of the field. All ten knew their assignments and duties and waited the commands of their leader.  
  
On the west side of the field, an additional ten archers stood on flets in the trees, also waiting Elrond's commands. Among these ten were Legolas of Mirkwood and Anayah of Imladris. They, along with their fellow archers, waited for the wraiths to appear knowing that when they did, their jobs would begin.  
  
Lord Celeborn looked at his Lórien Captain, wondering how the elf was dealing with the idea of fighting in the same battle as the young she-elf he had helped raise and who he thought of almost as a daughter. His curiosity was put to rest when he saw the businesslike expression on the elf's face. Haldir was a seasoned warrior and knew how to tend to the business at hand and although he would worry about Anayah, once the battle began in earnest, all his thoughts, energy and considerable skills, would be focused solely on the destruction of Orcs and Wraiths.  
  
Sensing the nervousness of the young man he had chosen to be his second-in-command for this battle, Eomer smiled and put a steadying hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Did you ever think, Léoden, on the day we began our travels to seek the aid of the elves, that we would end up in such a grand battle?"  
  
"No, my lord, I did not. But I do believe this is a worthy cause and one in which the outcome will affect us all. If we do not make a stand here, then we may just as well find some hole to crawl into for I do not believe we would then be worthy or capable of a final defense when Sauron comes to full power."  
  
"Truly, my friend, truly."  
  
Halbarad stole a sideways glance at his Chief. Among the Rangers, Halbarad was one of the few who fully knew and understood the young man's future destiny and though he knew Aragorn was a fierce and capable warrior, he still worried that something would happen and he would fall. It would be up to him, Aragorn's second-in-command, to see to it that did not occur.  
  
Aragorn was more than just the Chieftain of the Dúnadain. He was a good friend and a good man and though he was a bit reckless, in Halbarad's opinion, the older man knew he could not want for a better warrior to stand at his side.  
  
After speaking briefly to the elf warrior who would be fighting at his side, the Mirkwood King had fallen silent, deep in his own thoughts. He did not like the idea of his only son taking part in this battle, telling himself that having both King and Crown Prince of a realm on the same field was a reckless act that courted disaster although he also knew full-well that Legolas would have it no other way. His second family needed him. Aragorn, his best friend and brother, was fighting in this battle and there was no other place the prince would rather be than fighting at the adan's side.  
  
Thranduil thought back to when the two had first met and remembered how he had disapproved of their relationship. But through the years, as he had seen the true bond of friendship and brotherhood that had developed between the two, he had mellowed. In time, he had even developed a respect for the future King of Men. His worry now, was that if Aragorn fell in this battle and departed to wherever mortals went when they died, that his beloved son would follow.  
  
Gandalf and Radagast chatted amiably. Neither of the wizards, gray nor brown, feared death, both being not only Istari but Maiar as well. Though it had been said of Radagast that he had fallen to the dark devices of Sauron, Gandalf knew otherwise. No, Gandalf thought to himself, the brown wizard had not fallen, rather, he had dedicated himself to the defense and nurturing of the silent ones, the creatures of Middle Earth.  
  
These allies, these creatures, would come to the battle at the request of Radagast. They would come in flocks, in herds, singly, in pairs and in masses and they would fight as long, as hard and as loyally as any of the two-legged warriors. Though their concept of death as well as their motivations for joining this conflict were not the same as those of the two-legged beings, and they knew that death could very well await them, they would still do what they could to hinder and stay the evil they would meet on the field this day.  
  
Though Gandalf carried the third ring of power, Narya, which held the power to inspire the hearts of men, he knew that there was inspiration enough in the hearts that beat on the battlefield on this day. He was proud of each and every one of the courageous elves and men who were so dedicated to staying the evil that threatened them, their homes, families and friends. He had no doubt that they would give fully of their hearts, bodies and minds to win this battle.  
  
As for himself, Gandalf thought, the fury of a Maiar in the midst of battle would soon be felt. He was ready.   
  
The twin sons of Elrond stood shoulder-to-shoulder, slightly touching, as they waited for the battle to begin. The two brothers were each truly a part of the other, a physical and emotional bond that only twins could understand, and even though off the battlefield the two were the pranksters and cutups of the elven world, on the battlefield, their fierceness and skills were such that few could match them. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.  
  
The ground began to tremble beneath the feet of the defending army and soon the warriors knew the enemy was approaching. As if on cue, the defenders melted into the shadows of the trees and waited, leaving the meadow silent and barren.  
  
Gandalf and Radagast cast an Istari Masking Spell to hide the life forces of the hidden warriors so that when the wraiths arrived, they would be unable to sense the warriors hidden in the trees.  
  
When the 20 wraiths entered the meadow, or arena, at a run, they expected to see the she-elf and the black stallion. In addition, they thought the area was an open-end meadow and so could not explain why the far end of the field was now blocked by trees. Nor could they explain why the trees were quivering in what seemed to be anticipation. In confusion, all 20 of the wraiths pulled their horses to a stop.  
  
For some moments the riders milled about in confusion, scanning the surrounding forest for any sign of the elf. Though they could not sense the presence of the warriors hiding among the trees, they could sense that something was not right.  
  
From her vantage point among the branches of the tree, Anayah could see the evil creatures below her, milling about, unsure of themselves for perhaps the first time since the beginning of the conflict. She could sense that her foster-father, her Commander, was about to give the command to begin the battle. She whispered to herself fiercely.  
  
"Guruthos nallo, leithian I huatho auth!" (Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war.)  
  
And so it began.  
  
Suddenly, the loud booming voice of Lord Elrond, Noldor Lord of Imladris, could be heard giving the first command.  
  
"Archers, ready!"  
  
Every archer in the trees surrounding the field, knocked an arrow and drew their bows, eyes never moving from their targets.  
  
In a move reminiscent of dueling warriors in which the swiftest warrior would have been victorious, the captain of the wraiths raised his hand to cast a defensive spell over himself and those with him.  
  
"Fire!" Came the command.  
  
As had been decided previously, each archer released just one arrow then watched with sinking hearts as the arrows phased out and went right through their targets without inflicting any damage at all. Every archer cursed under his and her breath. The wraith Captain had cast his defensive spell before the arrows had a chance to reach their targets. However, and herein the first tactical error was made by the Wraith Captain himself. Where he should have turned and fled back down the field when he had first sensed that something was wrong, he had not and therein lay his error, one that was about to cost him dearly.  
  
Seeing that the arrows had inflicted no damage, and knowing the reason why, Radagast cast a spell to counter the defensive magic and Gandalf cast a Restraining Spell that would restrain the wraiths' horses. If the wraiths wanted to turn and run now, their horses would not be able to move.  
  
Again Elrond gave the order for the archers to fire and again the archers complied. The arrows sang a song of death as they flew toward their targets.  
  
Twenty arrows flew through the air toward the wraiths and all 20 horses fell to the kindness of death. No longer would the poor beasts have to suffer the cruel whips and spurs of their evil masters and no longer would they be forced to run until their hearts and lungs burst from their efforts, their lives fleeing from their cooling bodies. With the death of the horses, the wraiths lost their mobility and now they would be forced to stand and fight on foot. Slowly the wraiths picked themselves up off the ground where they had fallen, some having difficulty extricating themselves from beneath their dead mounts. At their Captain's command, they formed a circle, facing outwards.   
  
Gandalf and Radagast watched the Shadow Wraiths closely, ready to counter any spell the evil beings might try and use against their enemies.  
  
Elrond gave the command for the ground warriors to advance, his voice being well-heard over the sounds of the approaching army of Orcs who were doing their best to answer the silent summons of their masters.  
  
"Fighters advance!"  
  
From out of the trees now came the ten warriors whose duty it would be to surround and dispatch the wraiths. Without words and without haste, they formed a circle around the evil beings.  
  
The wraiths, standing back-to-back, drew their swords. They were now aware that there was someone on the field capable of wielding magic and though they knew the she-elf could have been the being that disabled their defensive spell, somehow, the spell they encountered had sung a different song, an older song. Somewhere among the trees, there was an Istar wizard.  
  
The Wraith Captain cast another spell and the ring of warriors surrounding them burst into flame. Though it appeared the ring of warriors around them burnt with an evil fire, those within the flames were not harmed! The defenders yet lived! For the first time since the beginning of the battle, their certainty of purpose wavered.  
  
"Archers, volley!" Elrond's voice rang out clearly. Again the archers complied.  
  
Though the Captain cast another protection spell around his fellows, he was not quick enough, for too long had he stood, stunned by the fact that there was someone on the field capable of wielding magic that was clearly a match for their own. This time, the arrows brought down several wraiths.  
  
"Warriors advance!"   
  
The command rang clear in the air and the warriors complied, advancing, closing the circle around the wraiths.  
  
The human and Elven warriors had been paired for a reason. Not only could one warrior protect his fellow warrior from an attack coming from behind, but if one warrior tired or was wounded, the one standing behind him could take over and give his partner a chance to rest.  
  
As the circle was closed even more, the fallen wraiths, though weakened, were starting to rise from the ground. Before any could fully regain their feet, however, the advancing elven and human warriors, took their heads. Black wisps of mist, as black as the hearts that once had kept them alive, rose from the headless bodies and were soon dispersed by the wind.  
  
Chaos erupted on the field as the main body of Orcs arrived. The defenders knew they were outnumbered but were still determined that neither wraith nor Orc would see the setting of the sun.  
  
"Steady!" The words helped refocus the warriors fighting the wraiths.  
  
Then the rest of the warriors waiting in the trees heard the command they had long been waiting for as it was relayed from lieutenant to lieutenant from where Elrond stood at the head of the field, the ever-faithful Glorfindel standing ready by his side.  
  
"Govadath i coth!" (Meet the enemy!)  
  
Radagast the Brown raised both hands skyward, calling softly to his four-legged and winged warriors in the ancient language of the Maiar. In answer, a great flock of ravens dived earthward, into the faces of the oncoming Orcs where their sharp talons raked at their faces, cutting deep grooves in Orc flesh, gouging out eyes and drawing black Orc blood. Though no Orc suffered a mortal wound, they were slowed, and this made them easier to kill.  
  
Several great brown and black bears ran from concealment in the trees and, rising to their back legs, began to systematically maim and kill any Orc that was foolish enough to come within reach of their mighty claws.  
  
A group of wild boars burst from the surrounding forest and began to gore and trample the Orc invaders using their long tusks to tear holes in the Orcs while sharp teeth mauled those foolish enough to fall to the ground.  
  
Seeing that the main body of Orcs was indeed in the arena and that all warriors were needed, Elrond called out another order.  
  
"Sharpshooters only!"  
  
At his command, all reserve warriors still hidden in the trees as well as all but four archers joined the battle. Only the sharpshooters, Legolas and Anayah on the west side of the field and a Lórien and Mirkwood archer on the east side of the field, remained at their posts in the trees.  
  
The battle was waged furiously by both sides. The wraiths, were effectively contained by the circle of warriors and were unable to protect the Orcs with magic as had been planned. The Orcs greatly outnumbered the defenders and even though many were falling to elf, man and beast, there were still too many that still lived and who were dealing death.  
  
Slowly, the sharpshooters were picking off the wraiths although their efforts were being hindered by their fellow warriors who would inadvertently step between the archers and their intended targets. Not only were the four archers responsible for killing the remaining wraiths, but they were also finding themselves in a support position as they would often have to shoot in defense of an overwhelmed ground warrior.  
  
The ring surrounding the wraiths was tightening and the elves and men surrounding them were now fighting with swords. While one of the pair fought the wraiths and beheaded those that fell to the archers, the warriors standing at their backs were now protecting their partners from the onslaught of Orcs. The Restraining Spell that had previously prevented their escape was now preventing them from using their magic as a weapon.  
  
The twin sons of Elrond, true to their nature as twins, were always aware of each other and made a point of always fighting close to where his twin stood. Both fought fiercely, despite their own wounds. Elladan and Elrohir had a special and most personal reason for hating Orcs as it was these foul and perverted creatures that had violated and tortured their own mother to the point where she had finally sought solace in Valinor, leaving her family desolate and grieving.  
  
Celeborn and Haldir fought back-to-back. Celeborn's strong arm wielded his sword with deadly precision as he felled Orc after Orc, while Haldir sword took down the Orcs powerfully and tirelessly. Neither warriors' sword was ever still, slashing, hacking, stabbing and cutting. Haldir would often switch places with his Lord, at which time he clearly proved why his skills as a warrior were so highly favored by the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon.   
  
Eomer of Rohan and Léoden, his second-in-command fought valiantly and skillfully. Ever-faithful, Léoden was never far from his Lord, defending his Lord's back, tirelessly while Eomer showed the sword-skill that would one day earn this Lord of the Rohirrim much renown while fighting at the side of the future King of Gondor.  
  
Though his son was always in his thoughts, the Mirkwood King fought with a strength and valor that few could match. The big Sindar Lord was fighting not only as a father but also as an ally and king, trying to stay the darkness that was ever threatening the life of his people and also his beloved forest.  
  
Aragorn and Halbarad fought as only the Dúnadain, the descendants of the men of Westernesse, could have fought. Ducking, striking, and whirling, they fought like the Rangers they were, with a dirty, anything-goes style. Aragorn, of the two, had been wounded after being struck by a poisoned Orc weapon as he had tried to pull Halbarad to his feet after the man had slipped on the grass slick with Orc blood and had fallen. Seeing his friend and second-in-command about to be fatally struck by an Orc, Aragorn had stepped in to try and deflect the blow. He had only been partially successful. The poisoned Orc blade had sliced diagonally down his sword arm from shoulder to elbow and though weakening from the Orc poison and from blood loss, he fought on as though he did not feel his pain.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel had joined the fight that had now become an organized free-for-all. Both elves fought with skills learned over many millennia. Often, the battle cry of the Gondolin elf could be heard echoing over the din of battle as he used his legendary strength to destroy the foul creatures who made the mistake of engaging him in combat.  
  
All but two of the wraiths had been destroyed and the archers, now out of arrows, had come down from the trees to join the battle.  
  
Legolas and Anayah were fighting close to each other. Anayah had split her sword and now fought with swords in both hands. She had caught the Mirkwood archer's eye as he stared at her a moment, not fully comprehending what she had just done. Looking at her friend, she winked then had turned back to the business at hand.  
  
She was not still for a single moment, both swords moving continuously in graceful, deadly arcs, one blocking the other striking. Though much smaller in stature than the other warriors, Anayah moved with the grace of a dancer and the strength of a warrior three times her size. The Orcs soon found out how hard it was to strike someone who was moving so quickly that they could barely follow her movements. Often they would strike what they thought would be a killing blow only to find their own stomachs or chests open and spilling their contents onto the already bloody ground while their intended target had already moved on and was attacking another foe.  
  
Legolas was her male counterpoint. Where Anayah was quick and graceful, Legolas, was just as graceful and quick and he fought with the cunning and power, skills that had been learned and honed over a lifetime. He fought with his ivory-handled knives both of which were moving so quickly that a human's eye would be hard-pressed to follow their movements.  
  
Legolas had fallen heavily to the ground, tackled from behind by a wounded and disarmed Orc. Another Orc, fighting nearby had seen the prince go down and with his own blood lust upon him had raised his scimitar to deal a killing blow to the downed elf. The blow, when it did land, only managed to dig a shallow groove in the wood elf's side, being deflected when the Orc was forcefully tackled by a rather irate she-elf. Rolling nimbly over the Orc she had tackled and quickly regaining her feet, she brought the tips of both swords swiftly into, then out of, the neck and chest of the foul creature, killing him quickly and without mercy. Extending a hand to her friend, who quickly took it, she pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"Then let's finish this."  
  
With that being said, the two returned to the battle. Far from being over, the tide of the battle was turning in the favor of the invaders, the defenders being slowly pushed back by the sheer mass of Orcs even though both Gandalf and Radagast had entered the battle and were doing more than their share of killing the enemy.  
  
Two things happened at that moment that brought hope as well as a surge of relief to the defenders. From high over the battle field, there came a loud cry. The Orcs looked up in dismay while a cheer broke out from the elves and men as they recognized that Gwaihir, the Wind Lord, had come back to the battle and this time he was not alone.  
  
Gwaihir and five of his best warrior-eagles swooped down on the Orcs with deadly intent, fighting with talons and beaks and leaving headless and dismembered Orc bodies in their wake.  
  
The second occurrence which the surviving members of the defending army also welcomed with a loud cheer was when horns sounded in the distance. Lord Erkenbrand of Westfold had arrived with 1,000 fresh and mounted warriors and where once, a little more than 600 warriors had stood between the three elven realms and 2,000 Orcs and 20 shadow wraiths, there now stood an army, revitalized and with fresh determination.   
  
It did not take long for the cavalry of the Westfold warriors to plow through the Orc army almost completely destroying them. The few Orcs that remained fled through what used to be the open end of a beautiful valley. The Orcs that managed to reach the trees soon found out why, at the beginning of the battle, the trees had seemed to almost quiver in anticipation. As the last of the Orcs disappeared beneath the boughs, their screams could be heard as they met their doom.  
  
The battle was soon over. Those nearest the end of the valley turned to the group of trees that had so quickly dispatched the remaining Orcs. Lord Elrond, being the closest to the Huorns, caught the eye of the three Ents who were supervising their actions and raised his sword in a salute of thanks.  
  
The few Orcs that still remained on the battlefield were quickly being dispatched leaving only one unfinished issue. By magic, slight-of-hand and by his own skill as a swordsman, the wraith Captain still lived and seeing that the battle had been lost, he was now attempting to flee. Grabbing a passing, riderless horse, he swung into the saddle and fled down the valley.  
  
Anayah saw him leaving and whistled sharply, calling Elias to her. After quickly leaping to his back, she paused for a moment to put on black riding gloves as well as a band on her right forearm knowing that she was battle weary and the extra equipment would keep her sword from slipping from tired hands and the forearm band would support the tired forearm muscles of her sword arm.   
  
Dimly she was aware of voices calling her name. The twins were yelling at her to wait, Aragorn was yelling at her to stop, and all three were running toward her across the bloody battlefield. Just as she was about to set her heels to the big stallion, she felt a hand on hers and looked down into blue eyes that were threatening to shed tears.  
  
"Please, do not do this. You have done enough."  
  
"Legolas, you know I have to. It has to end."  
  
"I know," was his whispered reply as he released his hold on her and stepped back.  
  
She said goodbye in the only way a true friend could - with a hand to her heart. She then focused her attention back on her horse.  
  
"Let's go, Old Man."  
  
With an answering snort of anticipation, the stallion rose on his hind legs and screamed his defiance at the retreating wraith. Then he literally leaped forward and was soon running swiftly down the field after the fleeing wraith.   
  
Many eyes watched her leave. Celeborn turned to Haldir trying to judge his reactions. The elf stood staring after the departing she-elf. Lothlórien's Lord then spoke the words that he knew were in his Captain's heart as well as in his own.  
  
"May the Valar ride with her and may their grace protect her."  
  
As he stood watching his foster-daughter leave the field in pursuit of the one remaining wraith, Elrond suddenly realized he could do nothing to stop her and probably would have done nothing even if he had been in a position to do so. While his father's heart was screaming at himself to stop her, he knew he could not. This was something she had to do.  
  
Other whistles could then be heard after which four elvish horses leaped from where they had concealed themselves among the trees. All Lord Elrond could do was stand and watch as his three sons and the Mirkwood Prince mounted then followed after their sister and friend. He shook his head.  
  
"Sweet Eru. Now I am positive that none of them has any common sense at all."  
  
Aragorn was in the lead as he, his brothers and Legolas chased after the swiftly disappearing she-elf.  
  
"This time, sister, you are not going to do this thing alone!"  
  
It was a sentiment silently echoed in the minds and hearts of those who rode with him.  
  
TBC  
  


* * *

DesolateAznVamp: Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter also.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Here's the big battle scene. Hope you like it. There is another big battle in the next chapter.  
  
Sly-Fan: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.  
  



	41. Final Battle

According to my Dragon Flame Sindarin translating program, and the definition I chose, Guruthos means "Shadow of Death."

* * *

Chapter 41  
  
Outline  
  


The pursuit was a swift one as the black stallion attempted to ride the wraith's horse down and little by little the distance between the two was lessening. The race was presently in the wraith's favor as he now rode in fear of his own life and he would do whatever he could to keep that life, no matter the miserable nature of it. His destination was the Lair and he knew if he could reach it, and could get to the massive cave system connected to it by a secret passageway, he could lose his pursuer and could then become even more certain of his own survival. His luck held for the moment and he reached his destination in front of his pursuer. His luck, however, did not last much longer than that.  
  
He heard the horse behind him slide to a stop then the soft noise made when the she-elf's feet came in contact with the ground as she dismounted. He took the steps two at a time, desperately trying to get to the cave in front of him.  
  
"Turn and face me wraith!" Her voice was hoarse with emotion and hatred.  
  
He knew that if he were to successfully reach the cave system behind the Lair, he would have to dispose of this meddlesome elf first. He stopped and slowly turned, drawing his sword as he did so and prepared himself to fight for his freedom as well as his life.  
  
The two warriors, she-elf and wraith, stood on the wide landing in front of the cave and stared at one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Then they began to circle silently, assessing skills, and looking for strengths as well as weaknesses. The wraith held both hands out to his side hoping to distract the she-elf but she did not fall for the ruse and kept her attention focused on an area near the middle of the creature's chest, a trick that many expert swordsmen used. By doing this, she could see all parts of the wraith's body at the same time and would not be surprised by any move he would make. Not for one moment, did she let her eyes stray, or let her attention wander elsewhere.  
  
Anayah held her sword in front of her body with both hands. This would not be a finesse fight and she had no illusions as to the strength of her opponent or her own abilities to match that strength. Rather, when the fight finally began, it would be an all-out brawl and she would do well to fight with two hands to more securely hold her sword. She knew that if she was to be victorious in this final battle, she would have to fight a very smart fight and to win would be a difficult but not impossible achievement.  
  
Then the wraith took the initiative and stepped toward her and their swords met several times as they attempted to judge each other's strength, agility, speed and skill. The blows they exchanged were no more than tests of these things as the conflict had yet to begin in earnest.  
  
Anayah did not try to impress her opponent with fancy moves or daring, rather, she matched his basic moves, adding nothing that might alert her opponent to the skill she actually possessed. To this point the fight had been mental and to this point, it had been a draw.  
  
Suddenly, the speed of the wraith's moves increased and though she managed to block each blow, one downward stroke slipped passed her block and cut a thin line down her left forearm. First blood had been drawn by the wraith. She stepped back and saluted him and in turn, the wraith nodded.  
  
The twins, Legolas and Aragorn had arrived at the Lair just before first blood had been drawn and all four had winced, but when they saw Anayah step back and salute the move they knew that the wound was merely a scratch and would not be a hindrance to her ability to defend herself. The four dismounted and moved toward the Lair where the two fought.  
  
Seeing the arrival of the elves and man and knowing that he had no hope of defeating all of them, he created a magical windstorm to detain them. High winds swirled around the four where they stood, pressing them back against a tree that stood nearby and where they clutched at one another to keep from being blown about while trying to shield their eyes from the debris flying through the air. They knew they would receive no help from their sister as her attention was focused on the evil being in front of her. If they were to escape the windstorm, they would have to do it on their own. By the time they finally managed to reach the outside of the funnel, the landing in front of the Lair was empty. The fight had been taken inside.  
  
The only light inside the Lair came from the many torches hanging in brackets on the walls and where bright sunlight outside the Lair had provided sufficient light to fight by, the dimmer light of the cave was in sharp contrast and it took some moments for her eyes to adjust. For a few seconds, she was fighting blind. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to the one who had spent so much time teaching her to fight blindfolded. Though not one of her stronger skills, her training served her well now as she managed to keep the wraith off her until her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light.  
  
She had been able to determine from the onset of the fight that the heat and high humidity of the Lair would prove to be the biggest hindrance to her. Both would leech her strength, she would quickly become dehydrated and if the fight lasted too long under these conditions, her chances of survival would be minimal. The wraith seemed to sense this and continued to press her, his sword strikes coming faster as he attempted to tire her. She continued to strike and block, now forcing the wraith to retreat then herself retreating.  
  
When Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Aragorn entered the main entrance of the Lair, they saw their sister and the wraith engaged in deadly combat. While it was impossible to determine the condition of the wraith, they could see the sweat running down Anayah's face as well as how flushed her face was and seeing this, all four knew that she was already in trouble.  
  
The wraith was irritated that the elves and the man had escaped his wind storm and were now inside the lair. Quickly he pressed his attack and when the she-elf went down to one knee, he took advantage of the brief reprieve to throw a lightning bolt at the intruders. Aragorn and Elladan threw themselves to one side of the entrance and escaped the bolt. Elrohir and Legolas were not so lucky as they had to move around a portion of the cave wall to escape the spell that had been cast at them. Both elves fell to the floor, stunned.  
  
Aragorn and Elladan moved to their friends' sides quickly but by the time the two reached them, the stunned elves were already sitting up, shaking their heads, trying to get the ringing in their ears to stop. All four of the friends knew that they would be powerless to help their sister and that they could do nothing more than act as silent witnesses to her struggle, a fact that frustrated all of them greatly.  
  
For the next hour the three elves and the human watched as the fight became a 'down and dirty' brawl. Time and again the wraith would cast a spell to hinder his opponent and time and again the she-elf would counter both spell and sword-strike. Though her skill was not diminishing, her strength was, and more than once she found herself going to one knee as her opponent powered passed her block, driving her down.  
  
At one point, after physically closing with the wraith, the evil being had punched her in the jaw and she had stumbled backward, the wall of the cave being the only thing keeping her standing. Quickly she shook her head to chase away the flashes of light and black spots that were attempting to obscure her vision then pressed forward once more.  
  
The second time she got punched in the jaw, she got angry with herself for allowing it to happen again and used her anger to not only recover quickly but to reply to the attack with a strength and vigor she was definitely not feeling.  
  
She was starting to breathe much heavier now, a sure indication of her weakening physical condition. More often she found herself down on one knee and each time she did so, she would reach deep inside herself and draw energy from its deepest source to sustain her, to help her get to her feet once again.  
  
The wraith was surprised each time she got to her feet. A normal opponent would long ago have succumbed to the conditions of the cave, the length of the battle and the ferocity of the attacks. When the wraith saw her struggling to her feet once again then stand weaving unsteadily, he hissed at her, "Why don't you just stay down she-elf?"  
  
Her only response was to smile tiredly at him and shake a finger. Uncertainly, he backed up a few steps wondering for the first time whether the being in front of him was something more than just an elf.  
  
The battle continued to wage furiously all around the chamber. More than once their swords had connected with the soft, clay-like walls, gouging out chunks as the two warriors continued to fight each other.  
  
The natural denizens of the Lair, cave bats, were being disturbed by the fight and would occasionally fly about the heads of the combatants. At one point, the two warriors had almost walked into a small pool of "refuse" (bat guano) that lay beneath where the flying rodents were roosting. Suddenly, a spark, brought to life by the meeting of the swords, fell into the pool and ignited the gasses the pool was producing. Flames quickly rose and spread until the whole pool as well as a third of the cave's surface was engulfed by the fire.  
  
Frantic bats launched themselves from the ceiling and flew through the cave trying to escape the danger, occasionally flying through the flames then continuing on for a short time as small balls of fire before finally falling lifelessly to the cave floor. Even the elves and the human closely watching the battle had to duck as the creatures flew frantically around their heads.  
  
Then the unthinkable or perhaps the inevitable happened. The wraith managed to carry his strike passed her block and buried his sword in her side. He savagely jerked the sword free as she fell to her knees.  
  
"No." Aragorn spoke the word softly, fearing that his worst nightmare was taking place in front of his eyes. He looked at the others around him. Elrohir had buried his face in the shoulder of a stern-faced Elladan and Legolas sat silently, a stunned expression on his fair face.  
  
"We have to do something!" He reached over Legolas and grabbed Elladan by the shoulder and gave him a gentle shake, but it was the Mirkwood archer who finally came up with the idea for the only thing they all had the power to attempt.  
  
"We can give her our strength."  
  
His words were spoken softly but the keen ears of his friends caught his words and instantly understood what he meant. Putting their arms around each others' shoulders, they closed their eyes and offered their own strengths, sending it to their wounded and exhausted sister on a gentle wave. Even Aragorn joined in but when he closed his eyes, he saw someone who looked like, but was not, his foster-father, and who helped him send his life-strength along with the others.  
  
Anayah laid a hand on her wound where she could feel the warmth of her blood as it escaped and flowed down her side. When she removed her hand and looked at it, she saw that it was red. She stayed where she was for a moment, panting, tired and in pain, not only from this wound but from every wound she had sustained thus far.  
  
Then she felt a new strength flowing into her, making her forget her pain and her fatigue. Turning her head, she looked into the eyes of those who loved her and who were doing the only thing they could to help, sharing with her their own life-force. She smiled then silently mouthed the words, 'Thank you.'  
  
With renewed energy, she rose quickly and gracefully from the cave floor and advanced on the wraith. She spun her sword once in her right hand, loosening muscles and tendons which would enhance the flexibility of her strikes.  
  
Then, she attacked, this time taking the fight to the wraith, striking and pounding at his defenses. This time it was she who powered passed his blocks, cutting and wounding with a ferocity he had never before faced. From one end of the cave to the other the two fought each other until at last Anayah got passed his block and plunged her sword deep into his black heart. Even when she saw the wraith go to his knees with his back to the wall, she knew that she would have to take his head before it would finally be over.  
  
The Shadow Wraith knew he was facing the inevitable, his own death, but as he watched the she-elf step closer he felt something inside himself react. It was almost as if he were remembering something and in the last moments of his life he spoke to his executioner.  
  
"We have met before have we not, she-elf?" The evil creature hissed at her.  
  
When she did not answer him yet continued to advance, he spoke again.  
  
"Who are you?" Breathed the wraith. "If I am to perish, tell me by whose hand I am being sent to my doom, being the last of my kind."  
  
As she stopped within striking distance of the evil being in front of her, she carefully considered whether or not she would answer him. Then, with her mind made up, she responded.  
  
"You were right about one thing you piece of filth. We have met before."  
  
"Then tell me, what is your name?" The creature's breathing was raspy and labored.  
  
"Remember this ... A long time ago on a forgotten path a little south of here. It was nighttime. You rode a steel-grey stallion and the first move you made was to try and blind side me with a blue fireball."  
  
Though she could not see his face, she could tell he remembered, just by the way he suddenly straightened up. He remembered, and he was afraid.  
  
Then Jett, whose secret name was Guruthos and who was the brother-sword of Gurthang, began to burn with an internal fire and just before Anayah brought the sword around in a double-handed arc to cleave the wraith's head from his shoulders and end his miserable existence, she said these words.  
  
"Yes, foul creature, you know me well, for I am the Black Rider. And my name is Death."  
  
The wraith's head came to a rest against the far wall of the cave at the same time the evil spirit of the creature escaped into the air to be dissipated by the sudden breeze that rose within the cave. It was finally over. Exhausted more than she had ever been in her life, Anayah sank to her knees on the cave floor, her head hanging weakly.  
  
As if released from some spell, the four friends quickly ran to her side, dropping to their knees in front of her. Gently Elladan put a hand beneath her chin and raised her head so he, and the others, could look into her eyes. They were rewarded by a weak smile, just before she toppled forward.   
  
"We must get her outside into the cooler air." It was Legolas who spoke. Elladan, being closest, scooped her up in his arms and, followed by three other worried 'mother hens,' left the cave at a run. Once outside, her brother sat her on the ground beneath the tree where the four of them had once been trapped by the wind storm.   
  
While Legolas and Elladan stayed with her to steady her in case she decided to topple over again, Elrohir ran to their horses and gathered all their water bottles. Aragorn ran to his horse and retrieved the pack which held his healer's supplies.  
  
While Anayah was busy drinking most of the contents of one of the water bottles, Aragorn cleaned and bandaged the worst of the wounds she had sustained in her battle with the wraith. She would need a lot of care later but for the moment, what they could do would have to be enough. The best medical treatment for all of them would be to get as far away from this battle scene as quickly as possible.  
  
The four friends watched over their sister and friend concernedly. She had begun to shake from shock, from the adrenaline that was now leaving her body and from the fatigue of a sustained battle under the worst possible conditions. She still had not spoken but had just sat on the ground with her back to the tree with her eyes closed, resting and enjoying both the silence and not having to do anything at all. The others were silent also as they showed respect for her need for a few moments of peace.  
  
Finally, after having regained enough strength, she rose gracefully to her feet, surprising everybody. Though the others could see the strain and the pain she was experiencing mirrored in her eyes, they held their peace, allowing her to do what she would with the strength she felt she had.  
  
"Ok. Let us leave this place!"  
  
It was Aragorn who spoke to her first, trying to lighten her mood.  
  
"Little sister, sometimes you scare me."  
  
"Big brother, sometimes I scare myself!" Was her reply.  
  
On their way to the horses, Anayah had stumbled slightly and Elladan had glanced at the path they were walking on. He noticed something grayish-white on his sister's black boot.  
  
"What is that on your boot?" He asked her.  
  
The others looked down but it was Elrohir who decided to take the situation to the next level.  
  
"That's not what I think it is? Is it?"  
  
Anayah looked down, pausing to take a closer look at what was on her boot. Seeing the bat guano, she decided to have a little fun.  
  
"I think so. Why? Do you want some?"  
  
Elladan, Legolas and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Now that was wrong. That was just plain wrong!" Elrohir said. Then he started to laugh also.  
  
When the five of them reached their horses, they mounted, albeit with an excessive amount of moaning and complaining, then with much giggling and teasing about the amount of complaining everyone was doing, the five of them began the journey back to Arena One, this time at a normal rate of speed.  
  
TBC

* * *

One more chapter to go!  
  
Dazzler420: Thanks for the review. It makes me very happy that you have enjoyed this story.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A Sly Fan: Thanks for your review. Its always a pleasure knowing that there are others who enjoy my work.  
  



	42. Epilogue

Chapter 42  
  
Epilogue

  
  
Elrond had been busy treating a wounded elf and making him more comfortable when he felt Glorfindel lay his hand on his shoulder. When the Elf Lord straightened and looked at his friend, all the blonde elf did was nod his head in the direction of the road behind the healer. Deep in his heart Elrond knew what he would see when he turned ... what wanted to see when he turned. One last time he looked at the Gondolin elf for reassurance and when he saw his friend smile, he knew in his heart that when he did finally turn around and looked behind him, everything would be all right.  
  
He took a deep breath, gathering himself lest his father's heart betray him and let him shed the tears that were trying so hard to escape his eyes. Finally, it was done and he had turned to face the road that led to this tent that served as temporary House of Healing.  
  
He gasped quietly at the sight that met his eyes. Five riders ... yes, five riders were approaching the tent in whose entrance he now stood. When he noted that all five rode their own horses which meant they were well enough to ride by themselves, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Ilúvatar, not only for their safe return but also because they were relatively in one piece. In silent tribute, those who had been gathered outside the tent stood out, of respect, and moved aside to make a path for the returning warriors.  
  
The five, with Anayah in front, stopped a horse-length in front of him. Taking her sword from the saddle scabbard, she raised it in front of her in a salute, as a token of respect for the victorious Battle Commander as well as a sign that the battle was finally over. It was only Glorfindel's steadying hand on his shoulder that kept him from breaking down when the other four riders did the same.  
  
Every warrior who could, Kings, Lords, Elves, Men and Wizards clapped their hands to show their support and appreciation for the job he had done, and in turn, Elrond spread his arms wide indicating, and rightfully so, that the victory and honors belonged to them all.  
  
Finally, the riders dismounted and Anayah ran to her foster-father and threw her arms around his neck, her own wounds forgotten for the moment. The Noldor Lord hugged her fiercely, so very thankful that she, her three brothers and her friend had returned to him safely. Holding his arms out to the others he somehow managed to pull them all to him.  
  
After some moments, Glorfindel got the attention of the three brothers and the Mirkwood Prince and led them into the tent so that the healers could begin treating their wounds. They were happy just to be drawing breath but now that the conflict was over, the four of them were beginning to feel their pain as the adrenaline that had been keeping them going for some time slowly receded.  
  
Elrond finally held his foster-daughter away from him so that he could get a good look at her. There were tears in his eyes when he saw then tenderly touched the darkening bruises on her face. He hugged her to him one last time before the healer inside of him finally took over and he put an arm around her shoulders and helped her inside so that he could begin tending to her.  
  
It had been a very long day for everyone but the time had finally come for the healing process to begin.  
  
Later that evening, still unable to rest, Anayah took a walk and soon found herself sitting on a rocky outcropping about half of a mile above the battle site. She had a clear view of the valley and for some time she just sat and watched as those elves and men who could, began packing up the supplies and equipment to take back to Imladris. During the time she sat there watching the activity taking place, the sun had begun to set.  
  
She heard the sounds of soft elvish footsteps behind her but though she did not turn to greet the elf, she nevertheless knew who it was that approached. She smiled. Legolas stood quietly for some moments, waiting for permission to join her. Finally, without looking at him, she patted the rock beside her, signaling for him to sit.  
  
They sat silently for a time in companionable silence, just watching the sun and letting the natural healing energy of the surrounding forest wash over them. After some time, she sighed and though he looked in her direction as she did so, Legolas remained silent, knowing she would speak when she was ready.  
  
"Many good beings lost their lives today." Her words were filled with the sadness that her heart was feeling.  
  
"They died with honor." Legolas replied quietly. "They were noble beings fighting and dying for a noble cause."  
  
She looked at him frowning.  
  
"Was it really such a noble cause, Legolas? Tell me what is so noble about a father not coming home to his wife and children. What is so noble about stealing the life of an immortal, a tiny bird or a horse, for Eru's sake!" She found herself getting angry at everything and had to wipe the tears of anger and frustration from her eyes.  
  
Legolas put a comforting arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm already tired of it all and it has only started."  
  
Legolas nodded but did not speak.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Legolas. It hurts too much."  
  
He laid his chin on the top of her head and thought carefully about what to say that might be of comfort to her. Finally, sighing, he spoke.  
  
"If I said that it will all get better, I would be lying. I have been a warrior for a very long time and I can honestly tell you that the pain you are feeling at this moment is a good thing."  
  
She looked at her friend as if he had lost his mind but otherwise remained silent. He continued.  
  
"Pain lets you know you are alive and keeps you from losing your perspective, from losing sight of the values that you hold most dear. If, in 1,000 years you can still feel this kind of pain after a battle, and you can still find yourself capable of mourning the passing of a life, then it means that you still value life. So, by that reasoning, to feel pain like this can never be a bad thing."  
  
She smiled sadly at her friend then, tapping him lightly on the chest with a forefinger to emphasize her words, she said, "You are a very wise 'old' elf. I hope you know that Legolas Greanleaf!"  
  
He smiled and was about to reply when arms came around the two of them from behind. Elladan kissed Anayah on top of the head then sat down beside her. Legolas raised an eyebrow and glared at Elrohir who raised his hands in surrender then sat down on the elf's right.  
  
"I am not even considering it."  
  
"I hope not," was Legolas's stony reply.  
  
"But I am!" A kiss was planted on the top of Legolas's head by Aragorn who shouldered Elrohir to one side so he could sit by his friend.  
  
"Ada is about ready to leave and he sent us to get you two. Anayah, Ada wants you to go home and get some rest." Elladan squeezed her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Someone's getting sent to her room." Aragorn teased. He was rewarded for his efforts when his sister reached around Legolas's back and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
The playful banter was followed by several moments of silence as the five of them watched the sun slide gracefully behind the mountains. Then they all rose, getting ready to walk back to the camp to retrieve their grazing horses and begin the ride back to Imladris.  
  
It seemed like a year since they had left, though it had been but predawn of this day when they had ridden out from their home, full of energy and nervous anticipation. Now, they were all tired, physically and emotionally and all wanted nothing more than to eat a hot meal, soak in a hot bath and go to sleep in a warm bed. By mutual consent, they all rose and turned to leave.  
  
Anayah turned to look over her shoulder one last time at the sunset, then, with a sad smile said, "It is over."

* * *

THE END

  
  
Coming Next: 

Possession

  
  
When an old woman and her granddaughter arrive in Rivendell, it is the start of a bizarre adventure that will truly test the boundaries of reality. Reality itself will split and everything will be mired in chaos. The duality of the natural world will split. And what does an arrogant white wizard have to do with any of it?

* * *

  
  
Thank you to those wonderful people who put me on their Favorites list:  
  
Arwen721, love-that-dog, Soccer-Bitch Dazzler420  
  
Thank you to everyone who put me on their Author Alert list:  
  
Soccer-Bitch, Vampiress Adora, Anja Summers, Dangereuse-Penguin, Arwen Granger, Deana, Eile igen Briain (I hope I spelled your name correctly), DesolateAznVamp, Forlorn and A Sly Fan.  
  



End file.
